Behind The Scenes
by Age of Detour
Summary: Bella Swan is 17 year old actress known for her Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21 year old close to unemployment. They stumble upon a role that would alter their careers--and lives--forever. I suck at summaries. I can't believe I said 'forever' .
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Welcome To Senior Year

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

_**Edward POV **_

"Mom, I don't want to take the role. I'd probably take it when I'm more stable, okay, Mom?" I tried to persuade my mom, Esme. I didn't want to take a role that was, to be honest, sort of odd.

The Company, a production company known for outstanding movies, is in charge of it. I shouldn't have mentioned that to Esme, or else the dilemma wouldn't be as big as it is right now.

The role was for this movie called "Welcome to Senior Year". The story's pretty twisted, if I may say so myself. It's about a young girl of eighteen, Samantha Johns, who's in Senior Year of some California high school. A 22-year-old international artist named Tom Quicksilver—who my mother insists I audition for—comes along to the High School and teaches for a year. One thing happened and it led to the next, the teacher falls in love with the student and she reciprocates it after _much _drama. And the thing that my mother had been protesting about was that—quoting her—"It's not just another lusty love story about a physical gratification bereft yuppie and an uncontrollable hormonal teenager. It was a story of the taboo meeting a compromise and seeing beyond the boundaries of the norm.' Yeah. Right.

"Oh, c'mon, Edward. You won't find anything better than Tom Quicksilver ever again," Esme exhorted. I groaned, absolutely vexed out with my mom. "Edward," she said, patting my hand. "You're close to unemployable, dear. This is what's here and you should take it."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "I'll think about it," I said. Esme stood and took her bag slung behind the chair and nodded. "See you, mom."

"Think about, Edward," Esme said, pursing her lips and smiling sweetly. "I know you'd do the right thing." After that, mom was on her way back home, where she and my dad, Carlisle, live.

No way was I auditioning for Tom Quicksilver.

_**Bella's POV **_

I stood at the red carpet, wearing the white dress that my on-again, off-again boyfriend, Jacob Black, picked out for me.

Jacob doesn't act. He thinks it's a waste of time. He'd rather go for the dirt biking thing. He'd rather jump his death bike around on a sand field for a living. Not that I enjoy watching him because I do, it's just that he _thinks _acting is a waste of time, ergo, he doesn't want me getting involved in it. How hypocritical. But biking is something I definitely approve of him doing? Like it doesn't worry me that he'd fall over and break something? Nope. It does worry me. And his main concern on why I shouldn't act is because it's a waste of time.

The cameras flashed feverishly over and over again. At that moment, I knew that this movie was absolutely awesome. I didn't have a doubt in my mind. I knew that it was just another Indie movie but sometimes, my Indie movies actually make a lot of dough. I could feel it.

The security guard led me to the movie theatre but I shook my head.

"Ms. Swan, aren't you going to go inside?" the man said. I looked _up _at him and shook my head.

"I think I'm going to bail. I'll just… head out. I've seen the movie anyway. Don't worry about it. Thanks, though," I said.

I headed to the car and drove home, a smile plastered on my face, knowing that _this _Indie movie would be worth watching.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. _The alarm clock sounded off. Seven-thirty already? I opened my eyes slowly, making sure that I wasn't in some sort of consciousness that would knock me out as soon as I get up, only caused my head rush (which would eventually result in me sleeping again).

I still live in my dad, Charlie's house. He and my mom Renee split when I was really young.

I picked up my phone and stared at the screen before my mind filtered what was on it. There were three voice mails from the director of the movie last night. I smiled contently to myself, wondering what good news he had for me.

_"Bella, did you ditch the premiere?" _the first one said. It was dated last night, about three hours after I left the carpet.

"_Can you call me when you get this message, Bella? I have some news for you," _the second one said. I smiled again, pondering what he'd say.

"_Bella," _he sounded irate. "_Call. Now, please." _Dated this morning, around six-thirty.

I grumbled and dialed his number. I wouldn't ever dare to be chatty early this morning. I only set the alarm to humor myself and to start the day just a wee bit early. I didn't expect myself to get out of bed until nine.

"Bella?" Aro said. **[A.N. I put Aro into the story. He's my favorite antagonist EVER!]** "Why hadn't you called earlier?"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up against the headboard. "Uh, sorry…" I said. "I just woke up. Sorry I didn't get to call last night. I crashed real quickly. What did you want to talk to me about?"

I could hear Aro sigh unhappily on the other line. "The movie flopped, Bella. We didn't make as much money as we thought we would."

I jolted rigid and instantly felt terrible. Where did I go wrong? I felt like the movie was such an epic win. But it wasn't. What in the hell? How could we have _flopped? _Indie movies don't _flop. _They don't make much but they at least make more than they spent. But this movie, _this _movie, _flopped. _How the heck could that have happened?

"We… flopped?" I echoed.

"Yeah, Bella. I don't know where we messed-up, really. I knew we were on the right track the _whole _time. If you think you're shocked with the ratings, you should see me," Aro said.

"What's wrong with the ratings? I mean sure we flopped. But the ratings were good, right?" I said, but Aro's silence makes me anxious. "Right?" I sound like a hysterical psycho.

"Bella…" Aro said. "The critics thought the plot had a lot of issues. The acting was good, though. Don't forget that. They thought you were phenomenal—okay, wait. I'm on the website right now. '_Bella Swan's performance was phenomenal for a mediocre movie. If anybody deserved an acknowledgement on this movie, it's the seventeen-year-old acting prodigy. Casting was well done considering that they cast Swan as the supporting actress. Kudos to whomever is behind the proposition to bring Swan out of her utterly awkward stage alongside acting geniuses to independent actress sensation.'"_

I smiled to myself. Not to be vain but that was a good review. The movie might not have made a lot but at least I got some great reviews from these critics. "So what does this mean, Aro?" I said.

"It means you have a better shot at stardom than the rest of us, Bella," said Aro, half-proud, half-annoyed.

"Thanks, Aro. Thank you so much for the role. Thanks so much for… for everything. You've been… just… amazing to all of us," I thanked.

"Yeah, well, that won't give _On A Whim _more money, though. I appreciate it, Bella," he said, then hung up. Huh…

I got up—sort of sad but still grateful for whatever it was I did that made me deserve that review—and went to the computer. It was an impulse now to check on my mail. I didn't know how crucial it was during the first few months of acting. You get a lot of alerts and relevant news from all varieties of people and production companies that want you to act for their movies.

I boot it up and leaned back on the chair, letting all my weight crash down on the rest.

I logged on and, after just a night that the movie was out, I get a new e-mail from a not-so-new, not-so-veteran director who's been around to know a lot about the business.

E-mail from Emily Uley. That's odd. Emily Uley is Jacob's friend. Jacob must be cueing her or something. I opened it and read it slowly, word for word.

Isabella Swan,

Jake might have mentioned to you that The Company is working on a movie. If Jacob hasn't mentioned it yet, let me be the first to tell you that I'm in charge of directing the said movie. According to the adorable qualities I have observed during the independent movies that I've seen you in, I'm very much interested in casting you as the lead. You could come over to audition at The Company's Los Angeles branch. I'm sure you're familiar with it. The audition for the protagonist is two months from now. That'd be enough time to ponder upon the role.

The lead is not the lightest one ever, but I know you could handle it. You fit the description perfectly. In case you're interested, a file is attached to this e-mail. It's just a trial script for the movie.

The movie is called "Welcome to Senior Year".

Emily Uley

Welcome to Senior Year.

Sure.

Why not?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, so that's the first chapter to **_**Behind The Scenes. **_**It's pretty short but all the chapters would probably be this extent. **

**Please, please, **_**please **_**review. **

**Who knows when I'd finish? **

**Just a quick… warning? I won't be around for spring. From late March to early May, I won't be able to update. I'm going somewhere and I won't be around to do anything productive when it comes to this.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I enjoyed making it. :D**

**REVIEW!**

**~The Red Planet :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter 2: Do Something

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

I stared at the TV for two whole minutes, as it's paused on my TiVo. I couldn't believe that was happening. Tom Quicksilver and Samantha Johns—the fictional characters that The Company devised to captivate the teenage audiences—were officially coming to life.

They had the lead. They had the rest of the cast. They had the director. They had the script. All they _didn't _have was Tom Quicksilver.

The TiVo was paused on a still of the teaser poster that had "Welcome to Senior Year" written with an illegible script on the edge of a tissue paper. The bottom of the poster was cornered with two pairs of hands; the one most probably belonging to the man, holds the—I think I could guess—girl's hand and the girl's free hand grasped on a pen, answering a Calculus equation. It looks like it was taken on a coffee shop table. But, whatever, it's hard to explain.

I clicked the play button and welcomed the face of Bella Swan. I took in her appearance, absolutely gorgeous.

_Known for her Indie movies, Bella Swan, has been cast for the lead role of Welcome to Senior Year, a movie revolving around eighteen-year-old senior, Samantha Johns—_

Pause. She's playing Samantha Johns? She's only seventeen! She's… she's an Indie actress that… that… only makes movies that people watch when they want a good movie with substance and not just mindless camera angles. She's… She's Bella Swan and she's… playing the girl… in the movie… I turned down? What, now? Okay… That's… sort of bearable. I'll do something about it.

Play.

_--and twenty two-year-old international recording artist, Tom Quicksilver, who comes back home to Brentwood, California to return to his roots. He volunteers as the Music teacher at the local high school where he meets Samantha. It's the most common infatuation known to seniors portrayed on-screen. And, like another teen movie that Emily Uley has directed, love conquers all. The only problem is, there's no Tom Quicksilver. Producers have their hopes up for Edward Masen.—_

Pause.

I stood out of the bed I sat on when they flashed a picture of my face on the screen. Wait.

I tangled my fingers in my hair and, well, started hyperventilating. What? Producers have their hopes up for me? Nobody even knew that Emily Uley sent me an e-mail about the Tom Quicksilver role. How could this—an entertainment gossip show—know about what I want to do? And what's even creepier is that I didn't even want to take the role—my mom wanted me to. This is all so unreal. It's scares me how people find out this quick.

Okay, breathe.

Play.

_The twenty one-year-old California native who's most known for his disheveled bronze hair and emerald green eyes has been offered the role of Tom Quicksilver a few months back._

Pause. How did they know that, huh? It's either their just creepy stalkers or they have the deepest insiders covering every angle of my life, tracking down every move I make. I shuddered at the thought as I took my seat again.

Play.

_Emily Uley says that the most difficult part of the casting Tom Quicksilver is not the description that the character holds but the audiences that he and Bella Swan could enthrall with their on-screen chemistry. Could Edward Masen fill Tom Quicksilver's shoes? If he can't, Jacob Black, Bella Swan's on-again, off-again real-life boyfriend, could._

Pause. I got up from the bed and started pacing again, TiVo control wrapped around my vicious crushing hands. I couldn't help but glare at Jacob Black's picture on the television.

Who would have known that Bella Swan was dating Jacob Black? Who the heck is this Jacob Black? He doesn't look like anybody who's been on the scene for a while. Maybe he has never been on this scene, ever.

Play.

_Jacob Black, a nineteen-year-old dirt biking prodigy, has said in his latest competition regarding Tom Quicksilver: "I'm willing to take on the role of Tom Quicksilver. Of course, I would. Bella's going to be in the movie and I'll support her through-and-through, even if it means me to play Tom Quicksilver in 'Senior Year'." There you have it, America, you heard it here first._

Off.

I sat down on the bed and edged myself to the headboard, thinking about what I just saw. So, Bella Swan, the human personification of Aphrodite herself—I may be exaggerating. So what? It's a crush—is playing Samantha Johns, the lead character for "Welcome To Senior Year", the same movie that I didn't want to audition for? Okay, things were starting to make sense.

I have to do something about this. This role, it won't ever come back. I'm close to unemployable; this is the best job I could ever get right here, right now. I'd do something about it.

Starting now.

I took my jacket and the trial script that Emily Uley sent me and ran to my Volvo. The Company is in for the surprise of this whole production. Tom Quicksilver. Sure. I could do that.

_**Bella POV **_

I sat before three very eligible people who could play Tom Quicksilver. It's been a month after we started the search and here they are. Here is what we had gone through during that gruesome month. We narrowed it down, finally.

"Thanks for coming over again, you guys," Emily said.

To be honest, the first guy—who's name, I could recall, is Jasper Hale—sort of fit the personality description for Tom but he didn't quite look like him. **(A.N. Don't worry. Jasper would be back. He'll play another guy in the "movie")**

The second guy—James… something—didn't look at all like Tom's description nor did his personality. He's just a good actor and that disarmed Emily into considering him for Tom. **(A.N. I just had to put James there. I couldn't think of anybody else.)**

The third one—the one who's driving the entertainment gossip shows wild—Edward Masen was one of the guys that sat on Emily's couch. He looked like what Emily and I imagined Tom to look like and he was just as awkward and musically inclined as Tom was supposed to be.

This is insane, especially this part of the auditioning; the last part. They had to recite a few lines with me and see if they fit chemistry-wise. And I had to do it being Samantha. All of them seemed like they wanted this bad. It wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay. Sorry about that. It's so short! Arggg. I promise to make the rest relatively long. Well, I enjoyed it. Even if it _was_**** short.**

**I apologize because I'm going to skip the last audition all together because I just don't know how to describe something like what I had in mind. I'm so sorry. *****hides***

**But I'm going to update soon and you could probably guess who got the job. I just have a question, though.**

**Since I don't want to kick Jasper out of the story—goodness, no—I was wondering what role can he take on. Any suggestions?**

**I swear, I am making this up as I go. Hahaha. Please stay with me. :( Don't go! Review! I'll update soon! :D**

**It's all going to make sense in the end. **

**I loved making this chapter. I didn't feel pressured at all. LOL. Review, please. :)**

**~The Red Planet**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter 3: Awkward

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

_**Edward POV **_

"Breathe, Masen. Breathe," I mumbled to myself feebly. I may have sounded like a lunatic by people who stood close enough to here me talk to myself. "You're not going to die, for goodness' sake. You want this role. You _want _it. You'll get it."

I was standing at the end of a colossal warehouse where both the guys I competed with to play Tom Quicksilver for stood beside me. They looked pretty confident, except for Jasper Hale, who was a bit wary about it, just like how I was.

James was being downright egotistical. He was flexing his bicep and showing it off to Jasper and I. Jasper and I were just too considerate to mention to him that his 'bicep' was mostly from overslept nights at his mom's house and extra meat from not doing enough press-ups once upon a time.

"Are you okay, Masen?" Emily Uley said from behind. I jumped out of my skin as I faced her, slightly scared that it might be somebody else, somebody like Bella Swan. It's pretty queer that Bella Swan, the introverted seventeen-year-old whom I enjoy very much watching on-screen, intimidates me.

I chortled and nodded. "I'm fine, Mrs. Uley"—yeah. She's a Mrs.—"I'm just a little… tense." She laughed and pats my back thoughtfully.

"I get it a lot. A lot of the people I audition get really antsy when we announce who gets the role. Don't worry. You're not alone," she said, laughing heartily. She started to walk away toward the back of the warehouse, but turned on her heel to tell me, "And don't call me Mrs. Uley, Masen. It's Emily."

I nodded and leaned against the wall.

I turned my head to the sound of a microphone being agitatedly tapped. "Mic test," a man's voice said. "Okay, Ms. Swan. You're good to go," I faintly heard him mutter.

Bella cleared her throat and quirked her eyebrows at all of us. We were at the middle of the warehouse, the cast for the movie against the wall. We looked like we were getting interrogated. It was nerve wrecking.

The space in between my competitors and me, and Bella Swan with the rest of the crew, was empty. Nothing was blocking their view from my frantic breathing and jittery stance.

"It was great auditioning you guys. It was very, very entertaining," Bella said. "I must mention before I say anything else: Tom Quicksilver's role is the hardest to pick. We weren't expecting this verdict to be child's play. It's hard and you have to understand that we went through a lot of decision-making to reach this conclusion."

She took a deep breath and passed the Mic to Emily. "Gentlemen, we have reached the decision of casting…" Emily paused and shook her head. "Bella, I couldn't do this, please do the honor of telling them?"

Bella gaped at her and sighed before taking the Mic and tapping it once. She looked at James for a long second and pursed her lips. "James, you didn't get the job." Before James could have said anything, she continued, "You did great… but"—she looked down uneasily then looked back up again—"you didn't fit just right."

I snuck a glance at James and see him literally shaking with anger. "What?" James screamed from across the warehouse. "How can you say I didn't get the role? I'm _perfect _for the role! What in the hell is going on?" He pointed to us, jabbing a finger at our direction. "One of these pretty boys is getting the job and I'm not?"

Bella shrugged and pouted. "James, this isn't necessary. We already told you that you've done a very outstanding audition this past month. The fact that you even got a callback among the five thousand plus men that auditioned is a privilege, last time I checked," she said.

James snorted and shook his head. "This is a waste of time. I didn't even want the role," James said coyly, then storming out of the warehouse after giving a death glare to Bella.

"Okay," Bella breathed as soon as James was away. "We have good news for both of you, though." She waved her hand toward herself. Oh, she wants us to come closer.

Jasper and I walked to her at the same time. I noticed that Jasper was only half a head taller than Bella. Odd. Bella was at least three-fourths of a _foot _shorter compared to me. But whatever, doesn't matter.

"Jasper Hale, right?" she said, looking at Jasper slyly. "You got a job."

My hopes were plummeting downwards. What? Jasper got it? This can't be happening. I know what James feels. Jeez. I shouldn't have thought badly about James when it comes to this. It's harsh and sometimes you just have to lash out.

Bella held out a stack of papers on the palm of her hand, wagging her eyebrows at Jasper.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked as soon as he took the paper.

He looked closely at the heading and his jaw fell slack. He had the most quizzical look on his face as he looked at me, eyebrows mashed together, forehead scrunched.

"I don't think I can comprehend what's happening right now," Jasper said, holding out the first page of the script for me. "It says 'Jasper Hale: _David Crawford._ I don't… understand the least bit."

Bella looked up at me and smiled warmly before looking back at Jasper. "David Crawford is Tom Quicksilver's best friend, who spends the whole year in Brentwood for the teaching gig with Tom."

Jasper nodded and said, "Yeah. I understand that part—" He shut up as I saw the realization dawn on him. He looked _up _at me, too, before smiling an ear-to-ear, cheek-agonizing grin.

"You got the role, Edward. Tom Quicksilver is _yours,_" Bella said, clapping her hand on my shoulder blade.

I was in shock. I didn't know what was happening. I got the part? Oh, dear God, I did. What's happening to the world? I thought Jasper got it—No, duh. I heard what Bella said. She said that Jasper got David Crawford's role. She also said that I had Tom Quicksilver's. I don't think I'm delirious and delusional to have thought that up by myself. I got the part.

I got the part.

Jasper suddenly took my hand and shook in vigorously. "Congratulations, man," he said, still in shock._ I_ was still in shock, in fact. "I knew you'd get it. I swear, Edward, you're incredibly lucky to have gotten the part."

I laughed incoherently and let go of his hand. "Uh-huh…" I said silently to myself, still unbelieving. Tom Quicksilver is _mine. _Okay, that sounded gay. Scratch that. Tom Quicksilver's _part _is mine.

"Congratulations, Edward," Bella said, holding her arms out awkwardly.

I stared at her arms for a brief second before fathoming that she was offering a hug.

So I hugged her self-consciously. "Thank you," I said. "You have no idea how much I need this job." I pulled her away, holding her on her shoulders, arms-length. "I am in debt to you, Bella Swan."

She laughed and nodded, biting on her nail. She was awkward, wasn't she? "Don't worry about it."

I let go of her shoulders and suddenly panicked. What do we do now? Oh, crap. How do I excuse myself to head home? But what she did alarmed me more. She caught me in another hug and nodded in content.

I was stunned. I couldn't bring myself to wrap my arms around her. And as if anything can get worse, a boy comes into the warehouse, plaid with skinny jeans and whatnot.

Bella couldn't see him, though; her back was to the door. She couldn't see the boy that just walked in. She couldn't see him in a plaid-and-jeans look. She couldn't see his Nike dunks clad feet. She couldn't see… But I knew that she knew this boy.

"Bells," he said, glaring at me momentarily.

Bella pulled away and gestured to me. "Hey, Jake," she said nonchalantly, as if _Jacob _hadn't walked in on his girlfriend hugging another man.

Jasper bit on his lip and said, "Uh, I'll just talk to Emily… over there" and left.

"Hi, Bella," the boy named Jake—obviously the Jacob Black I saw on TV a month ago; the Jacob Black that motivated me to audition for Tom Quicksilver—said. "Who's this?"

"Jake, this is Edward Masen. Edward, this is—" she started but Jacob cut her off. How rude.

"I'm her boyfriend. Jacob Black," he said, holding his hand out. I shake it unsteadily. Boy wouldn't be the proper word to describe Jacob. He was massive. He was built and it emasculated me; although, Jacob is a few inches shorter than myself.

"Yeah," Bella said. "So, uh, Jake, Edward's going to play Tom Quicksilver. We notified him just, well, right now. You'll see him a lot." She laughed comfortably. Her alto laugh sounded so… compatible to her low voice. Beguiling.

Jacob laughed, but much more uneasily. Something tells me he didn't like the idea. "Okay, then. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Edmund. But Bella and I need to go."

I sighed and squinted at him for a split second. "It's Edward," I corrected. "And, yeah. If you must, you can most definitely. It's pleasure meeting you, too, Jacob."

"You go on ahead, Jake," Bella said, pushing Jacob playfully toward the door. "I'll follow."

Jake looked anxious for a second before relaxing, and nodded. "Sure," he said.

Bella turned to me and smiled sincerely. "We should meet up some time. You know, get to know each other more. And, before I forget," she got something from the table and placed it in my hands, "you can start reading that. It's the script."

I closed the folder and tucked in under my arm. "Sure. I'll get right on to it," I assured.

"And we could start script-reading whenever you're ready. I have my number written down on the script itself in case you need help with anything… or if you want to talk to somebody, I don't mind," she babbled and took a deep breathe. "What am I saying? You know what to do."

I nodded and chuckled involuntarily. It's an impulse; I'm sadly shallow. "Yeah. I'll just… give you a call, then—when we should meet up for the script reading, I mean. And all the…" I pivoted my arms around on my elbow and sighed, not finding the right word. "Bonding," I completed.

She laughed and nodded. "Sure," she said. "I'll see you around."

"Wait," I said, taking a random pen on the table. "You can call me, too, in case _you _want to arrange it yourself. Do you have paper?"

She shook her head beckoned to her arm. "My arm's fine," she said. I took her arm uncomfortably, making her withdraw it back to her side. "Not unless you mind. I'm fine with looking for paper."

Of course I mind. But I couldn't tell her that. It was weird because she has a boyfriend. She's _going _to that boyfriend probably as soon as I write the number and Jacob would see it, jump into conclusions then blow everything up.

I shook my head and took her arm more confidently and wrote my number in my illegible doodle of writing. "Sorry. I'm not best in penmanship."

She shook her head accompanied with a laugh. "Don't worry. I can still work it out."

"Okay," I said, re-tucking the script under my arm. "I'll see you around."

With that, she left.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, how was it? Wait! Don't tell me. REVIEW it. :**

**I had fun writing this one. It's longer than usual, as I promised. I wanted to represent "They hit it off the moment they met" on this chapter. I hope I got it. They're sort of awkward but won't you feel awkward if you meet someone new? **

**So, just review or PM me if you have any questions or even suggestions. I'll entertain them. **

**Thanks for sticking with me. I'll most probably update next week. **

**Review!**

**~The Red Planet**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter 4: Self-Centered

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is—and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

_**Edward POV **_

I sat on my lumpy old couch as my sister, Alice Masen, read through the script for 'Senior'. She had a patient look on her face as she read line for line what I had to recite.

Alice breathed in and exhaled heavily. "Okay, Edward. Here's the thing. This script… _this _movie with… who?" she said, putting the script down on the coffee table.

I gaped at her, shocked that she didn't know her. "Bella Swan, Alice. Her name's Bella Swan. Her name in on that script, you know."

Alice sighed and propped her feet up on the table. "Okay, then. This movie with _Bella_ is heavy stuff—you have read the script, haven't you?" she said. I nodded. "Then you'd know that the plot is—like you said—twisted. But it's heavy, Edward. You shouldn't take it lightly. People might get the wrong impression when you overthrow the teacher act. You have to let the audiences perceive that you're also the international singer that's in fact only four years older than the senior."

I slumped back on the sofa, letting my back hit the rest lightly. "I know that, Al. It's just that I'm so… pressured. Did I tell you how many people I had to go through to get the role?"

Alice groaned in defeat and folded her hands on her stomach. "Yeah, Edward. You told me you had to go through fifty hundred people. Yeah, Ed, I get it. It means a lot to you, which means you shouldn't take it like a grain of salt. This calls for your method acting."

I slapped my hand on my forehead. "Al, after trying that 'method acting' philosophy in one of my movies—which was a fail, by the way—I'm not going back. I'm doing this the way I always have; nice and classic, actor doing his homework. No more method acting shenanigans."

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Edward, just try it. You won't get to fully understand to role you took on if you didn't dive yourself into his disposition. It would really, really help—"

"Okay, Alice. I'll do the stupid method acting," I said in rejection. "But I swear, if I screw up _again,_ I'm quitting the moronic thinking."

"You'll thank me some day, Eddie," Alice said as she stood and took her keys on the counter. "And don't forget… I'd be stalking you as you act." She raised her eyebrows at me and grinned. "Don't be afraid to show you friends." She laughed and added, "Oh, yeah. You have to pick up my dry cleaning on Saturday. If you forget about it…"

"Why do I have to pick up your dry cleaning exactly?"

"You owe me one. Just do it," she said, leaving before I get to say anything more.

Alice is the weirdest person to have been birthed into the world.

_**Bella POV**_

I sat in my car right outside Jacob's house. It's been three and a half weeks of talking on the phone with Edward Masen—each call timed between two minutes to three—on trying to schedule the script reading. We didn't settle anything yet, except for the venue: his house.

I pulled out my cell phone and punched in his number—which he wrote on my arm the time he gave it.

"Hi," I said. "C'mon. We have to settle the date and time. You better clean up you house or I won't even think about coming over."

"Yeah, yeah. I got the house readied for whenever," he said. "What did you exactly have in mind? With the date and time, I mean."

"I'm free this weekend, actually. But it has to be between eleven a.m. and eleven p.m. If it's within that time period, I'm good to go," I explained.

"Why not this Saturday? You can come over at eleven, we'll eat lunch here, do the script reading whenever we can, and then we'll probably eat dinner here, too. Then you could leave whenever you wish. Not unless you'd want to stay over. My couch is very free."

I laughed and shook my head, as if he could see it. "Jacob won't allow it," I said. "So, this Saturday? Are you sure? No backing out like two weeks ago. We have two more months for pre-production and we haven't done anything."

"Yeah. Saturday. Definitely," he said.

"I'll see you then," I said. "Uh, so… Bye."

"Yeah," he said, laughing just a little. "Bye."

I turned the engine off and shut the door. Finally, we're doing some progress. This Saturday it is.

I walked straight into Jacob's house—yeah, Jacob's house. It was unfair. He's only nineteen and, not to be self-centered, I'm pretty sure I make more than he does. I'm seventeen, yeah, but I still live with my parents. I want my own house. And Jacob tried talking me into buying my own house, but I'm too stubborn and lazy to get around to actually _hunt_ for a house.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted as I signaled him to scoot over on the couch for me to sit down.

He stood up and went to the kitchen instead, coming back with a Coke, and took a seat on the La-Z boy. Weird.

"Hey, Jake," I repeated. He looked at me sullenly and looked back at the TV. What's up with him? "What have you been up to here?"

Jacob shrugged and reclined his chair. "Just bumming around. This _is _my house and I do just about everything on a whim. Why? Does it interest you?"

I was taken aback. What had I done to provoke him to loathe me? "Yeah, what you do interests me a lot, Jake. I wasn't here the whole day; I was over at the studio, running some errands for the movie."

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You mean the movie whose lead I was supposed to get? The movie whose lead went to Edward Masen? That movie?"

I bit on my lip and sighed. "Yeah, that movie, Jake." I paused to glare at the rugged floor. "Is that why you're so peeved right now? It's been _weeks._" He stayed quiet so I continued, "Jake, you don't just expect to get the role just because I'm with you. Edward Masen did I really good job on that audition and he deserved it. I know he did and you shouldn't get mad at me for not choosing you over him. There's a line between the personal life and the responsible life that I have when it comes to my profession."

Jacob faced me and glared. "What's the supposed to mean, Bella? Just because I'm your boyfriend, I don't get the role? Please do enlighten me because I cannot understand your reason."

I took a deep breath and rubbed my forehead. "No, Jacob. That's not what it means. It just means that I won't let my personal life interfere with the professional decisions that I have to make, especially concerning my movies."

"But why not me? I could have filled in Tom Quicksilver's shoes, Bella! You should have called off the search earlier."

"Jake, you _bike. _People see you as a _biker. _You have to understand that. You're, like, anicon by now, through the work that you've done with your potential when it comes to biking. If we hired you—I had considered it—people would see you as the biker guy as a guitar-plucking, disarray-haired singer-slash-teacher."

Jake shook his head and turned off the TV. "Oh, yeah? You don't think I can do, do you? You think I'll mess-up epically, huh? Bella, don't you have any _faith _in me?"

"I do, Jake. I really do. But Edward—"

"Yeah, exactly. _But Edward was better,_ right? _But Edward deserved it, _right? _But Edward seems perfect for the role_?"

I stared at him apologetically. I was supposed to say the second one but he just completed what I had in mind.

He nodded knowingly and I knew, just like that, that he needed space. I stood and walked out of his house. Who needs a house at nineteen anyway?

I stomped over to my car with as much aggravation that I could let out. I turned on the engine hard, somehow feeling guilty when the car purred angrily back. I shouldn't have done that to my poor old car. **(A.N. She has the Chevy. Hehe. Not some fancy car that's so stereotypical to actors and actresses.)**

I lay motionless at the center of my bed, staring at the ceiling emotionally. I heard I faint knock on the door and the gentle creaking as the door opened.

My brother Emmett stood by the door, his burly built occupying almost the entire frame. "What's up, Bells? You seem so… down."

"Had a fight," I simply said. "Don't ask who because I know you know who. You don't have to remind me who he is."

Emmett chuckled. "What did Jacob do this time?" I groaned. "Sorry, sorry. I just want to know what happened, okay? I'm not here to rub it in. I'm still your brother. It's my job—"

"I get it, Em," I cut off. I sat up straight and sighed through my nose. "Jake's still really ticked that The Company didn't hire him for Tom Quicksilver."

Emmett walked in and sat on my computer chair, leaning back. For a moment, I was frightened that the chair's bolts would snap out of place because of the weight that Emmett was exerting upon it. "Alright… Go on."

"To be honest, Jake's audition wasn't_ that _good. I mean sure it was good—for me. And I only saw his positive qualities because I'm used to seeing them and I know what to look for, and also because I intentionally disregarded his negative qualities. But to The Company… It didn't thrill them. You know what _did _thrill them?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway even if I didn't ask. So to save you from embarrassment, I want to ask: What thrilled them?" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"They were absolutely high about Edward. According to them—and to me, truth be told—Edward Masen is, so far, one of the best things that has ever happened to The Company. Edward has astounding bankability and, _they _said this_,_ his appeal to the teenage following is just… breathtakingly… ginormous."

Emmett chortles under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I don't know what to say about that. Except… You have a lot to say about Edward. You guys get along?"

I nodded. "We definitely get along. Sure, sometimes it gets awkward because we both are _naturally _awkward. He's shy and I'm an introvert. You wouldn't expect either of us to verbose. But I _swear_, Em, he's going to be the best co-star _ever._"

Emmett nodded and grinned. "Well, at least you know that if Jacob bails, you have somebody to pick up your pieces and patch you up." I was supposed to butt in but he cut _me _off and said, "I'm not saying that he'll be your rebound. It's just good to know that you have a friend when everything is falling apart—like now. Excluding me, though, you always have me around."

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Em."

"No problem," he said as he walked out.

I lay down again, my cell phone now in my palm, finger over the 'Call' button. My phone had _Edward _flashed across the screen, tempting me to call him.

Like Emmett said, "_It's good to know that you have a friend when everything is falling apart—like now." _Like now.

It's time to talk to Edward Masen for more than three minutes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow. That was so much longer than I was expecting. (1,968 words. Whoa.) This chapter was supposed to be the fill-in chapter because the next one would be, like, the—never mind. You'll see it next week. [Oh! Cliffy in the A/N!]**

**Well, I loved writing that, seriously. I don't **_**hate**_** Jacob. I just **_**love **_**Edward… And I'm just neutral about Jacob. Because I already know that Bella would obviously end up with Edward no matter what. Hahaha. **

**Sorry if I offended any Jacob fans. :(. I know Jacob is not as bad as I write him, but I'm trying to capture another personality, not Jacob's. I have a soft spot for Jacob… but I'm a total marshmallow for Edward. Hehe. I have a newfound respect for Jacob, even, for keeping Bella together in New Moon. **

**So, review. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I would most probably update next week. **

**~ Age of Detour**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Five: Trying

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is—and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

A/N: First of all, hehe. Thanks so much for sticking with me. I'll be updating every Friday now, since I couldn't get around to update on Saturdays anymore. I go through a lot of trouble just to update on a Saturday, so I'll just update on a Friday. Okay, Sorry sorry. Here. Go ahead. Read on. Review.

* * *

_**Edward POV **_

I sat on the counter in my kitchen, legs hanging off the edge, as I drink out of a Coke can. I had a fourth of the peanut and jelly sandwich on my lap and bit the rest of it before hopping off the table and to the living room.

My phone awaited me, sitting on the coffee table. I flip the TV on and put my feet up, knocking my phone off. I caught it before it hit my rug.

I was supposed to meet up with Jasper for a drink and hang out with him and his annoying twin but they bailed to go to a family thing. So I'm stuck at home with reruns of sitcoms.

The TV had the usual stuff on, so I changed the channel after a split second. I was on the second round when my phone vibrated in my hand and the _20 Dollar Nosebleed _ring tone sounded off. Jasper's twin, Rosalie, set that to annoy me—which she succeeded in. The first line was supposed to be an innuendo.

I told myself that I would just let the person—whoever he or she was—to leave a message and I'll just get back to it.

_Have you ever wanted to disappear?  
And join a monastery?  
Go out and preach on Manic Street.  
Who will I be when I wake up next to a stranger?  
On a passenger plane, passenger plane.  
Oh, permanent jetlag.  
Please take me back, please take me back  
Please take me back, oh, oh.  
I'm a stray dog—_

"Hello?" I finally said, picking up the phone. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID since I was most likely to end the conversation shortly.

"Hey, Edward?" a familiar voice said. Okay, no. It's not familiar. It's very distinct and I would recognize this voice when I'm unconscious. "It's Bella."

I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. It's already three in the afternoon and I'm sort of tired. I slept at four this morning, for goodness' sake. The pre-production period for 'Senior' is hell. Three _weeks_ of it is murderous, but we have three_ months_ of it. Since Bella and I couldn't settle for a date and time to start script reading—which we resolved probably a few hours ago—we were supposed to run errands over at The Company to kill some time.

"Yeah. Hi. What's up?" I said, clearing my voice. "Oh, don't tell me. You're going to reschedule, aren't you? Okay, then, it's fine. Would you rather next Saturday—"

"No, no, it's not that. I'm totally available this weekend. Uh, I just called because, you know, you said that I could if I needed someone to talk to, I could call, um, _you._ And, I'm just _desperate _for some… solace."

"Solace?" I echoed. "Did you get in a fight or something?"

I heard her sigh on the other end. "Look, if you're busy, I'd just… shut up. I'll just call one of my friends instead—not that you're not my friend, coz you are. I'm sorry I caught you in a bad time—"

"No, you didn't catch me on a bad time. I was just curious. What happened?" I asked. She stayed silent for a moment until the silence was filled by a quiet gasping sound. Was she crying? "Whoa, whoa, what happened?"

She swallowed loudly and said, "Nothing. I just needed someone to talk to, that's all. Thanks, Edward."

"For what?" I said gently. I didn't want to sound like a tyrant to someone who needed _my _solace.

"For talking to me," she said, sniffing. "Okay. So, that's it. Sorry I disturbed you."

"You didn't disturb me, Bella. I'm alone right now, watching some rerun of Friends. It's actually a funny episode. It's the Vegas episode and Rachel and Ross get married."

I heard her stifled laugh and another sniff. "Oh, I know that one. They were totally hammered. In the later episodes, Rachel wanted to get annulled but Ross didn't. So he told Rachel that he'd handle everything but he doesn't do it at all. It's funny as hell."

"Yeah, I know. You watch Friends?" I asked.

"'Course, I do. It's a great series. I know it lasted ten years but it was totally kick-ass. It should've been on longer. I couldn't care less if people get fed up, because I wasn't when it finished."

"Chandler and Monica are in the chapel," I said, watching Matthew Perry and Courtney Cox on the TV. "So, what happened with you?"

"Got into a fight," she said, attempting to sound casual. I could here Matthew Perry and Courtney Cox's voice in the background; she was watching the same thing. "It's not a big deal."

"Then why were you crying a while back?" I said. Half my mind was concentrated on Ross and Rachel coming out of the chapel and Monica and Chandler's stunned faces, but the other half was focused on her voice, low and reserved.

"That was… spontaneous. I didn't mean that. It was, like, the aftermath of the fight. I hadn't realized how… decisive that fight was."

"Okay, back-pedal. Who was the fight with?"

"Uh, Jacob," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "He was just sort of… insulted that we didn't cast him as, you know, Tom Quicksilver. He let it out on me awhile ago, telling me that it's my fault."

"Oh," I simply said. Phoebe and Joey come in running, Monica and Chandler's face dazed. "Do you want me to do something about it?"

"It's fine; don't worry 'bout it. I got it covered. I'd find a way to make him feel better, maybe land him an extra in 'senior'," she assured. "So what are you up to?"

I shrugged. "Watching TV, drinking my Coke, planning to read _The Celebrity _by Robert Elmer."

"I've read that one," she said proudly. "It's about this guy named Jamie who's, like, incredibly famous and he wants to get out of the limelight. It's a lot like 'Senior' only he falls in love with the teacher, not the student. Right?"

I snorted and she laughed. "Wow, thanks a lot for spoiling the book for me," I said sarcastically. "Why? What are _you _doing? You're not devising a trap for me to fall into this Saturday, are you?"

She laughed quietly. "How would I do that? We're going _there,_ not here. I'm actually surfing the internet right now."

"While watching Friends?" I questioned and she replied with a "Mm-hm". "Seems to me like you have a lot of electricity to spare. You live by yourself?"

"Nope," she said, making the P sound pop. "I live with my parents and my brother, Emmett. I feel like you'd get along but he'd totally pound on you if you mess with him."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said sardonically.

"Oh, okay, wait. I found something here—in the Internet. You want to here it?" she asked. I didn't respond but she said anyway, "_Edward Masen, now known for his recent selection in one of the year's most anticipated teen movies, "Welcome to Senior Year", has been rumored to be dropping out of the role. _Is that true?"

I choked half way through and shook my head. She can't see me, why would I shake my head? Stupid. "No, that's not true. Why would I drop out of the role? Then, what? Hand it over to psychopath James? I wouldn't do that to _you, _and, most especially, I wouldn't do that to _myself."_

She laughed and sighed. "It's nice talking to someone aside from Emmett and Jake."

"Yeah, well, you're not alone. The only person I get to talk to now is my sister. You have no idea how much she torments me. She has to understand that I'm not a PA to carry bags around the mall."

"Do I know her? Is she in the business?" she asked.

"Um, no, not really. Alice—she's younger—sings. She doesn't act. She only prefers to act in my movies, if ever. But she never got a green light, so she sticks to singing. She's really good. But she's not famous _yet. _The only thing about her is that she had this uncontrollable obsession with shopping. She drags me around the mall all day to carry her bags for her. Then she doesn't use the same clothes twice so we end up in the mall almost every other day. It's torturous. You should see me - I look like a pack mule."

"I already feel sorry for you," she commented with a laugh. "I'll remember to save you the next time she tries."

"Thanks," I said. The episode was kind of getting boring since I already know what's going to happen so I turn it off. "I turned off the TV, by the way."

"So had I; I turned the TV off second back," she said. I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it up as a rake it.

"What are you planning to do here on Saturday? We'll do the script thing from lunch to dinner. The rest of the time, we just bum. Is that fine?"

"Sure. Why not? But if you want to go out, it's fine with me, too. It's honestly up to you."

"Okay, then, I'll think of something," I guaranteed. I glanced at my watch quickly and let my hand fall. It's not late yet. God, I'm bored.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Yeah?"

She sighed and said, "Nothing. You're a really, really good friend."

"Thanks, Bella," I said, looking down. Thank goodness we were on the phone. I never blush. "You'd do the same for me, too, right? You know, if I had problems, you'd entertain my… aggravation?"

"Yes," she said. "So, I have to go to The Company. Did you do your stuff there today?"

"Yeah, I did. Are you going there to do yours?" I asked and she said the "Mm-hm" again. "Okay, then. Bye, Bella."

"Bye."

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan," I said to the tall blonde with Jasper. She was beautiful and it hurt my self-esteem looking at her. "I play Samantha Johns."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Rosalie Hale, Jasper's… twin. We met Edward Masen two weeks back, though. You two would make such a good pair. On-screen, obviously."

"Thanks. That's what we're aiming for," I said. "So what brings you here?"

She shrugged and said, "I wanted to offer a hand. Probably help out with the sets and look for locations with you guys."

"Thanks so much, Rosalie. Um, you should probably tell Emily that."

"Oh, right. BRB," she said before winking at me.

"She's crazy. Forgive me for luring her in here. She's morbidly bored at home and she needed something to do. I'm really sorry. Doesn't she just annoy you?" Jasper said with a chuckle.

"She's fine. I mean I've seen worse, though—" I was cut off by a sudden slither down my spine. I felt somebody approach and stop next to me, hands on hips and terribly silent. Does Jasper notice? I wouldn't dare turn my head.

"Boo," Edward whispered into my ear. I jumped out of my skin and turned, glaring at him. "I wanted to drop by. I wouldn't mind looking for locations with the rest of you guys."

"You scared the hell out me," I said. "Hadn't you ran your errands already? You should be home, relaxing and… whatever you do."

"I know but I couldn't help it. It's so unfair. When I was here at ten in the morning, nobody was doing anything. They made me do some mindless thing. For a moment, I was tuning the guitars that I would use a prop. And now, everybody's here and you're doing something fairly fascinating—like location hunting! That's much more entertaining than tuning a bunch of guitars."

Bella laughed and pat me on the shoulder, looking and smiling at me warmly. "Thanks so much a while ago, Edward. You don't know how much you distracted me from the thing with Jacob. It meant a lot."

"Don't worry about it. Just… fix it with Jacob. I feel immensely guilty because I'm under the impression you had the fight concerning me."

"Leave that to me. All you have to do is, you know, stay right here. And you, too, Jasper. Jacob would come back. But guys won't leave ever, right?"

"'Course, we won't," I said. I turned my head to see Emily waving me to her. I pointed to myself and she nodded. "Excuse me. Emily's calling me. I'll be right back, okay?"

I didn't wait for a response, I just walked over the Emily and welcomed her watchful stare at me.

"What's up?" I said.

"I just needed to talk to you about a subject matter that I think is rather necessary to bring up; it's not to be taken lightly. Bella's boyfriend—Jacob—is a good friend of mine and I don't want him to get hurt, and neither do I want Bella to end up at the other end of the pitchfork. Don't… unleash your charm on her too much, will you? I don't want... anything going on between you guys. And, just another thing, if you defy my request, you'll go to jail. She's a minor, Edward." She chuckled at her own sexual pun.

"What do you mean? I couldn't seem to follow what you're trying to get to me. I'm sorry," I said obliviously. Sure, I know what she's talking about. I just wanted to here her elaborate and here what her side was.

She pursed her lips and said, "What I mean is… Don't do anything drastically impressive that would somehow entice Bella to you. Jacob means a lot to her and her to him."

"Oh," I said. I wanted to tell her that I couldn't promise that, that I'm somehow doing what I could to be closer to Bella—like my reason of being here. I'm only here not because it's convenient for me to hang out with the rest and help with searching for a location, but because I wanted to hang out with Bella in particular. "I see. Not to worry, Emily. I'm not one to… allure… the taken."

She laughed, relieved and clapped my shoulder. "Thanks, Edward. I trust you." She smiled once again and walked away.

Of all the things to waste, I waste Emily's trust in me. I couldn't promise her that I wouldn't appeal to Bella. It's her choice whether or not she would. I just couldn't promise her that because I'm actually _trying. _Really hard.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That was long. 2, 387 words. No matter. **

**How was it? REVIEW!**

**Okay, so the story is finally taking shape. Thank goodness. We're already in Chapter Five and they're still in **_**this **_**stage. Sorry that it's moving kind of slow. It's intentional. LOL. **

**Okay, so I got all the key characters in. Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. I even have Aro, James and Emily in. I just don't have Charlie, Renee and Billy yet. I'll mention them in the next one. The wolf pack is not necessarily needed. Sorry, Team Quileute boys. :( **

**I'll probably update next week. I just want to bring up again that I'll be updating every FRIDAY. :D**

**Please review. Thanks so much for those who already have. :) Thanks for sticking with me. This is my first story that I haven't abandoned beyond the second chapter.**

**So, there. Please, please review. :x**

**One more thing... In Chapters 1 to 3, I forgot to change signature at the bottom to "Age of Detour". Don't worry; Red Planet and Age of Detour is the same person. LOL. That would be me. -eyebrow quirk-**

**~ Age of Detour**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Six: No Progress

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

[A/n: So I updated on a Saturday. I'm so sorry if you were expecting something yesterday. :( We had this thing in school and I got home at ten. So, here it is.]

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I stood right outside his doorstep, weighing whether or not I should ring the doorbell. This place is rather secluded. He lived somewhere in the Hollywood hills, almost among the trees. You can get to civilization easily enough, thank God. He seriously has some paparazzi issues.

The one-month mark of pre-production has been passed this morning and Edward and I haven't done anything.

So I rang the doorbell, knowing that he'd answer it because he, too, must be a little freaked that we haven't done anything at all. I only wish that he worries as much as I do.

He opened the door, a smile on his face as he moved out of the way to let me in. He closed the door behind him as he motioned me to the couch. Why aren't we saying anything?

"Wow. You did clean up," I commented as I sat on his couch.

He laughed, out-of-breath. "I just finished, actually. I'm wiped out. Would you mind if I… sit down?" I shook my head as he took a seat next to me. He leaned back and sighed.

"Where are you planning to have lunch?" I asked, snatching the remote on the table. "I was thinking that we walk to some coffee shop and read over the script. Not unless you had something else in mind."

"Uh…" he said, his hand traveling along his scalp again. Why does he keep doing that? "I just wanted to order pizza, but we could do what you wanted to do."

"No, no… Pizza it is," I said, watching the people in the TV. It was some black and white thing that neither of us knows.

* * *

In the span of two hours, watching the movie and—after the pizza arrived—eating, our only exchanges were, "What's going on with you?" and a few "What did the guy say?" during the movie. But it was his one question that made me look down and made my eyebrows meet at the middle.

"How's the thing with Jacob going?" he asked, biting a slice of pizza.

"Oh… _him._ We're still… not talking. But it's fine. We've cooled off just a little, but we're otherwise fine. It's only been two days, so I didn't really expect anything to happen, actually." I tried to act normal about it, but I knew that he saw through me easily.

He put his pizza down on his plate and breathed through his nose. "I'm sorry I brought it up," he apologized. "Forget that I even asked."

I shook my head. "It's fine. It's still not a big deal. I'm actually grateful that he's not talking to me because he was somewhat giving me the impression that he didn't want me coming over here today." SOMEWHAT GRATEFUL ? Who the heck am I kidding? I'm not 'grateful'.

He swallowed the rest of his pizza and turned off the TV. "So…" He stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Let's get to work."

_**Edward POV **_

We were seated around my dining room table, doing the twenty-something scene. I kept on messing up and I'm half-sure that Bella was starting to get irritated.

"Don't you find it weird that the school didn't find out about Tom and Samantha sooner? This is one crappy school, then," I commented as I put the script down.

"I know, right?" she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "This script is insane. I'm… tired."

"You want to go for a walk out? To get the muscles going?" I asked, stretching my legs underneath the table.

"Yes, please," she said, skidding the chair across the linoleum. She stood up and took her bag and nodded to the back door. She was out before I got up.

We sat on the back door's steps, watching the sun disappear in the distant horizon. We were both tired and we needed a break--we didn't even talk. But the silence was relaxing; we didn't need words. I got up and pursed my lips. "How about that walk?"

She laughed and stood, slipping off the first step in the process. I caught her forearm and, just when she was about to fall, she regained her balance. I helped her upright and patted her shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked. She just nodded and bit her lip. I could tell that she was mortified.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… really uncoordinated. Sorry 'bout that. I'm a klutz," she said. "You better get used to it."

"I'm sure I would, taking into consideration that we have two more months of pre-production, three months of filming, a month of post-production and another of promotion," I reassured. She rolled her eyes.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as we walked out onto the driveway, hoodies up—curse the disreputable paparazzi.

"So, do I ever get to meet Alice?" she asked, looking at me. Her hoodie was hovering over her eyes, making me unable to see the chocolaty orbs.

"Sure. Someday. You'll get along very well. I'll drag her to set sometime," I said. "And what about Emmett? Do I ever get to meet _him?_"

She laughed and shrugged. "To be honest, you see Emmett _everywhere. _One time, when he was supposed to be with the Incas in Peru—total lie—I ran into him downtown." She snorted and said "Incas in Peru" under her voice.

It was dark now, people starting to come out of their houses along the main street of the neighborhood. I loved what they did with the place. I remember when I first bought my house; we had to use a golf cart to get out of my house and back. Now, we're just a normal neighborhood with a celebrity living at the mouth of one of the woodsy areas. Completely normal. Psh.

We saw one of my neighbors; he waved hi at me and shouted, "Smoking hot date, Edward!"

I laughed loud enough for him to hear and said, "She's just a friend!"

He laughed and flashed me the loser sign with his fingers. "Yeah, right! I know what type you like! SCORE!"

I laughed, embarrassed. Jeez. What the hell? I have to move out. I sneaked a glance at Bella to see her beaming at me. She was amused and I couldn't have been more chagrined.

We walked out of the neighborhood, greeting "Good Evening" to the nice old guy who always sits on the bench.

"I like your neighborhood, Edward," she noted. "Why do you have to live so… distant from the people here? Instead of living in a nice, typical, everyday house with the rest of these wholesome people, you choose to live at the end of a cul-de-sac right in front of the woods where nobody else lives. It's sad."

I snorted. "Living away from the others is sometimes a benefit, you know. Other celebrities live down here and they're hounded every single day, men with cameras waiting for them to come out of their houses, just so that they can make some money as soon as they sell the pictures to some clueless magazine that's desperate to make a piece absolutely false."

"Oh," she said, looking down. "Well, as long as nobody knows that you live here, you're still safe, right?"

I smiled at her. "Exactly. Nobody knows where I live. The only people who have the slightest idea that I reside here, are my neighbors—whom I am very much acquainted to and known long enough for them not to tell—my family… and you. I don't expect any of them—that means I don't expect you, too, either—to spill."

"Okay, then," she said. "Say one of your neighbors accidentally tells the media that you live here, what would you do?"

I pressed my lips together and quirked my eyebrow at her. "Well, I'd probably hate them for the rest of my life and sue them as soon as I get the chance to."

She laughed. "And what if one of your family tells?" she tested again.

"I'm most likely to do the same," I said. She laughed and shook her head. "I'm kidding..." She nudged at my side and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. My family? I'd talk them into telling the media that it was a misunderstanding. They'd think of something—with my assistance, of course—and the public would forget about it."

She bit down on her lower lip and said, "But what if _I _tell the… aficionados-slash-stalkers… What would _you _do?"

Oh, crap. I didn't know what was written on my face but I knew that I was cornered. I couldn't just say that I would also hate her for the rest of my life and ignore her for just as long. I couldn't do that. But I couldn't tell her that I won't mind because she'd think—fine, she would _figure out_—that I had a slight school boy crush on her.

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I think of something, okay?" I said. Okay, that's the smartest thing I could think of.

She laughed and nodded sarcastically. "Whatever," she said instead. "Where are you planning to eat dinner, exactly? I mean you're taking me with you, right?"

I thought about that for a moment, and then slapped my forehead. Oh, no… Alice's dry-cleaning. I hate her. Why the hell do I have to pick that up? She already mentioned it the morning that Bella set up the meeting that we're having right now and I let it slip my mind.

"Can we just stop by… somewhere… before we eat?" I asked slyly. "It would be quick."

"Yeah, sure," she said.

We get to the place—walking, no less—quickly enough. It wasn't that far from my house.

Much to my surprise, but I have to admit that I expected this, Alice was there, glaring at me through this glass window, shaking her head, lips pouted.

"Who's that?" Bella asked. "Oooooh, she's mad. You're dead. Is that your girlfriend?"

I made a gagging sound and said, "Nope. Not my girlfriend, goodness, no. That's disgusting. Bella, that's my sister. She's… insane."

"That's Alice?" she asked, almost shocked. "She's… Wow. You don't look alike."

"I get that a lot." We stopped a few yards from the door, pretending to ignore Alice's sullen look at us. "She'll come out sooner or later."

She did. She came out with the… thing… no less than fifteen seconds after I predicted.

"You owe me _big time_, Edward. I told you to pick it up for me, and you didn't. I had to cancel an appointment with the record label because I had to pick this up. And… I need this dress tomorrow and imagine what would have happened if I hadn't come here to pick it up myself." She paused to take a deep breath then continued, "If I didn't wear this, I'm practically jeopardizing my career. Well, not really, but I would be risking my reputation when it comes to my style—"

"Alice!" I cut off. "This is Bella. Bella, this is Alice."

Alice shut her mouth and blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't… notice. I am so sorry, Bella. I couldn't be more embarrassed. I'm Alice. Alice Masen."

"I'm Isabella Swan—you can call me Bella," Bella responded, holding her hand out, but Alice caught her in a bone-crushing hug. "Nice to meet you, too."

Alice let go and stood next to me and tilted her head and said, "We're going to be great friends. Although, I hope you don't kill Edward too much. He's a marshmallow."

Bella laughed and said, looking at me, "Don't worry, Alice. I have no intentions of killing him… _yet._"

Alice laughed awkwardly and patted in at the small of my back. "Well, I guess I better get going. I think I can still catch that meeting with the record—no thanks to you, Edward." She turned to Bella and smiled warmly. "It's really nice to finally meet you, Bella. I've been itching to harangue Edward into introducing us already. But I have to get going. I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah, Al. Go away," I said harshly. She laughed, annoyed, and stuck her tongue out at me. "Sorry 'bout not picking that up, too. I seriously owe you one."

She walked away and turned on her heel afterward. "You owe me _a lot. _By now, you owe me your life," she said, winking at me.

Once she was out of earshot, I said, "Sorry about that. Alice is… chirpy and… everything I'm not. She's a pixie, I swear."

Bella laughed and shook her head. "No, no, she's great. Where have you been hiding her?" I laughed and shrugged. "And you're more alike than you think. You're both naturally _and _effortlessly funny in your own way. You're both on each other's necks and you couldn't let go of each other. You guys are heartbreaking."

I rolled my eyes and started walking aimlessly again. "It's a bond you can only have once you've lived with someone until you're eighteen. And, just a fact, Alice talked me into method acting."

"I never understood method acting. Enlighten me," Bella said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I don't either. She explained it to me once before—before one of my movies. I tried it out and I messed up. It was one of the worst movies I have ever done, if not _the _worst." I paused then resumed, "It's when you act like your character while the cameras aren't filming. Say your character is British and you're American. For the rest of the time, even if you're not filming, you're sporting a British accent. So that when the cameras are rolling, it would feel more real, natural."

Bella jutted her lower lip and quirked her eyebrow at me. "You're not doing a very good job with method acting if that's the case, Masen."

I gaped at her and said, "Tom Quicksilver is supposed to be awkward. So I am, too."

Bella stuck her tongue out. "You've always been awkward. Like when you auditioned… The contributing factor about you was that you're innately awkward. You don't even try; you just are."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically. "Do you… want to go back, or do you still want that dinner out?"

Bella shrugged and said, "I'm fine with your home-cooked dinner."

* * *

"Since when was takeout home-cooked?" she said, laughing as we watched TV.

"Since we ordered it and we ate it here," I said. "Well, that doesn't really make sense but—okay, fine. Do you want me to cook?"

She doubled over and cupped her hand over her mouth. "No! We already ate."

I stared at her, fascinated by now much I was comfortable with her. Whenever I was around a girl that I liked, I usually geek out and end up saying something embarrassing about myself that she didn't necessarily have to know. But with Bella, it's just so much easier. We don't even try to get along. We just do. Like how she said I was awkward.

She noticed my gaze and closed her mouth, and then sat up properly. "So…" she said, still giggling in between. "No progress today."

"Hey! I'm insulted. We read more than twenty scenes today and you call that _no progress_?"

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "The movie has about a hundred ten scenes. Having read twenty scenes in…" She looked at her watch as I looked at mine: eight-thirty. "…nine hours isn't what you would call progress."

I shrugged. "Well, we _do _have two more months of pre-production," I said. "So are you planning to stay over?" She looked at me questioningly. "I just thought it would be convenient. You're not going back home and look for my house again, are you? And you _had _said that you couldn't stay over because of Jacob. Last time I checked, there's something up with him. And I don't really thing you'll be going home to him..." I looked down and swallowed.

She looked at me for a long moment. For a second, I felt like she saw through me. I felt like she suddenly knew that I was impossibly infatuated with her, and fascinated, too. She just looked as I wondered what she found.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N:**

**2,661 words. Whoa. I think that's the longest. Sorry. I had fun with it. What do you think? Review! **

**I don't know what to do next. Le sigh. Any suggestions?**

**Thank you so much for those who are still checking this out. And even more thanks to those who review. Your reviews are everything to me. Even if it's the same people. It still means a lot to me. Goodnesssss, I only have 5 reviews. :| REVIEW!**

**Again, I have to remind those who might have forgotten. I won't be here from March 31 to May 1. I'll be all over the place. And during that one month (Whoa, that's four chapters already), I won't get to update nor write. So the next update after that would probably be mid-May.**

**Please stay with me. :( And review!**

**I want to make an icon for the story but I don't know how. Anybody do? I mean I can screen cap and edit with text but I don't know how to **_**bedazzle **_**it. Well, I'll find a way.**

**Review. :D**

**~ The Age of Detour**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Seven: Not Anymore

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is—and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not as dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

_**Bella POV **_

"'Morning," I greeted as Edward comes into the living room with a cup of coffee.

I talked him into sleeping in his bed last night. He insisted that I sleep on his bed—and he on the couch. I wouldn't let that happen, so after a long half hour or so of debating whether or not he should sleep in the couch, the debate ruled on my favor. He slept on the bed and I on the couch. Confusing.

He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and sat on the armchair. "Okay, let's get to work," he said, dropping my script on the coffee table. He placed the coffee mug in front of me and said, "That's yours."

"I just woke up. How do you expect me to recite a bunch of lines?" I complained. I'd apologize right now if I had the competence, but I didn't. I'm not a morning person.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me and said, "Hence," he paused to motion at the coffee, "I made you coffee."

I sighed and decided not to complain anymore. Edward was the one who let me stay over—for convenient purposes—last night. Edward was the one who made me coffee this morning. I owe it to him not to complain anymore.

"So, um… Where did we end?" Edward said, leaning back.

I looked at what he was wearing for a second: a pair of khakis and a faded gray shirt. I watched as the khakis hiked a little above his knee and straighten out with the help of his hand. I glanced up at him and see him noticing my stare. I looked down, embarrassed and probably blushing, and tucked myself more into the blankets he had provided me himself last night.

"Twenty-seven," I reminded.

Practice and script reading went on from there. No monkey business, no distractions. By the end of the night, we've finished scene fifty-nine. So that isn't that much more progress than yesterday, plus we haven't done mastery, but at least we're making some development.

* * *

"Okay, I'm done," he said, scratching his nose. "That scene was… messed-up." We were sitting around his dining room table again, staring at the pages morosely.

I put the script down and said, "MTE."

He looked at me, puzzled. "What does that mean? Is that one of those weird blog language that nobody understands? I couldn't seem to understand why people have to abbreviate all the words—the actual words aren't _that _long."

I laughed. There's something wrong with Edward and the modern time. I wanted to tell him that it's not just that we're lazy and that the actual words were too _long, _but because it's more favorable and easier to say shortcuts. But I know that he's going to be stubborn about this. He likes to win.

"MTE means 'My Thoughts Exactly'," I said simply.

I don't want dispute some petty matter with him again. Like what happened when I told him that it was sad that he lived so far away from the general public. He'd do anything to prove a point and just be right. It's how he is and I've accepted that. And it's disarming especially when he's discussing something you really care about.

"Oh," he said. "Well, it's seven _already. _You want to take another stroll around the place? Alice is a go with the bistro nearby. You want to come?"

I nodded with a smile on my face. It's nice that he wants me over at family things. Well, not necessarily a family gathering since it's only Alice and him but it's still flattering that he wants me over. But, whatever. I'm hungry.

He took my jacket off the coat rack and held it out for me. I hesitated, thinking, "Should I take it or should I let him put it on me?" No, that's not even considerable. I have a boyfriend and I'm happy with him. If I let him put it on me, it's almost as awful as cheating. I'm leading him on. No. I'd take it.

But, as stubborn as I am, I turned my back on him and stretched my arms out. I slipped my arm through the first and let him put the other sleeve on my arm. He flattened out the wrinkles on the jacket and paused right above my shoulder, letting go. Okay, that went over the line.

"Okay, so the bistro is pretty far away. Should we bring a car or would you rather walk?" he asked nonchalantly but even as he tried to, I heard his voice shaking underneath. He knew that that was out of bounds and he's just freaked as I was.

"A car?" I echoed. He nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

He smiled and went ahead to front door, grabbing his car keys on the way.

Okay, take a deep breath. That wasn't supposed to happen. That was unacceptable. Get a grip of yourself.

But _whoa. _That's something I have never felt in a while. It felt different, and it felt like it was meant to happen. It felt like it's how things ought to be. It felt _right. _

_**Edward POV**_

I drove out of my spot, my hand at the back of the rest of the passenger seat as I back up. At my peripheral, I saw Bella watching me drive out.

I started my drive to the bistro that Alice and I were supposed to meet up. We eat there every Sunday—it's the only time we get to meet. The rest of the time, we're too caught up in our own careers and lives that we don't get to see each other as often.

"So when's Alice going to be there?" she asked, looking straight ahead.

"We meet up there at around seven-thirty but Alice is impeccably punctual. It's really uncanny, really… creepy. One time, I get to the restaurant fifteen minutes early and when I arrive, Alice is already there, giving me this weird look like she knew something I didn't. Well, you'll get used to Alice. She's a ball of energy."

She smiled and shook her head, looking down.

"What?" I asked getting intrigued by how cryptic she is. "What are you thinking?"

I never thought I would ask that question to a person—no less a girl that I liked. It was so… wrong… to ask someone what he or she is thinking. It's like you're looking for a tell-all.

"It's just that you and Alice are so tightly bonded… and so alike. You think that you don't have almost anything in common with Alice. But the truth is, being a third party observer; you're very much like each other. Now that's creepy."

I pursed my lips and shrugged. "I guess you wouldn't notice unless somebody tells you. They have a scientific term for that. Well, not really. I made it up."

"You made a scientific term?" I nodded. "Okay, then."

"It's called shatter effect. Say you have a friend that chews loudly—but you don't notice it. Somebody comes along and says, 'Oh, did you know that this certain someone chews loudly?' Then, all of a sudden, you notice. And you couldn't help but dwell on that little detail whenever he… or she… eats. It's the shatter effect."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, planting her palm on her forehead. "You didn't make that up. Plagiarism is a crime, Edward."

"What? What do you mean? It's not like I took it out of a copyright," I defended.

She shook her head and said, "I watched How I Met Your Mother the other night and they showed that episode. Ted had a new girlfriend—whose name I have forgotten. Sorry—and Marshall, Lily, Barney and Robin eat with them for dinner. The girl—let's call her Amsterdam—couldn't stop talking but Ted doesn't notice. Then, one of them breaks it down to him and he couldn't help but think about it. So, he ended up breaking up with Amsterdam."

I laughed. Well, of course I knew that episode. I _did _take the term from that episode. "Yeah, I knew that. I just wanted to hear you tell the story."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs underneath here. How could she even do that in such a space-deprived area without enough legroom? She's so… petite… if that's the case. What a waste; we're already here.

"Okay, we're here," I said, parking into a slot in front of small restaurant. And just as eerie as I've known Alice all her life, she's already there, bouncing up and down her seat as she saw Bella with me.

"I do agree with Alice, by the way," Bella said, getting out and standing at in front of the door.

"About what?" I asked, sliding out and closing the door. I stand in front of my door as she talks to me over the roof of the car.

"That she and I would be good friends," she said before walking up the stairs to the bistro.

The maître d' opened the door for her and greeted her with something in Italian. "Molto Bella." Oh, so he called her _beautiful. _

Bella turned around and spotted me, still walking to the door and waved me to come over faster. I walked briskly and stood next to her, eyeing the young sandy blonde maître d'. The boy frowned briefly and said, "Table for?"

"We're meeting somebody here," I said instead, trying my best to be polite and diplomatic. Alice motioned us to the table she was already occupying. "There she is."

The blonde leads us to the table and reaches Bella's chair but I intercept and hold Bella's chair our for her.

This is childish. Why am I doing this? Why do I even care if the maître d' was pulling Bella's chair out for her?

"Thanks," she muttered to me as soon as I was seated next to her.

"Hey, I'm Mike. I'm your server. Can I take your drinks?" he said, looking around the table.

"Coke," Bella and I said at the same time. "Make that three," Alice added before Mike left for a our drinks.

"Edward!" Alice said with a sigh. "You brought Bella! Not that I mind. I love having more company."

"Yeah, Alice," I said, smiling at her bitterly. She stuck her tongue out at me. "She and I were just going to grab a bite to eat. We've been working since this morning."

"Gosh, Edward," Alice said. "Why must you inconvenience your friends? It's not nice at all."

"How did I inconvenience her, exactly?" I asked. And may the bickering begin.

"You made her come over _in the morning. _Girls are not morning people, Edward. If you're organizing something, it has to be after lunch not unless the guest lives close enough for her to walk over easily. I'm guessing Bella doesn't live particularly close to you, Edward. Ergo, you inconvenienced her very much."

"Oh, no. Of course not. I… slept over," Bella said, looking down. Even to my ears, that sounded wrong. My eyes snapped immediately to Alice, wanting to catch her expression.

She blushed and straightened up. "Oh," was all she said.

"No, Alice. I think you got the wrong impression," I started. "Bella didn't… stay over… the way you think she stayed over. She slept on my couch—"

Alice looked up all of a sudden and said, "You let her sleep on the couch? You have no idea to be gentlemanly, do you?" I opened my mouth but she continued, "You don't let your guests sleep on the couch! _You _should sleep on the couch."

"ALICE!" I said, holding my hands up. She shut her mouth and placed her hands on the table. "Let me speak, just this once, okay? Bella insisted that she sleep on the couch. I offered my bed but she's too modest to have the host sleep on the couch."

The only thing Bella said was, "You guys… are incredibly alike."

Alice and I look at each other briefly then turned to Bella again.

Mike came back with three Cokes and placed each one of them in front of us along with a glass. "Are you ready to order?" he asked. He was only looking at Bella and Alice, not even acknowledging my presence.

"What are you having?" Bella asked me. "I'm thinking mushroom ravioli."

"Mushroom ravioli is one of our best-sellers," Mike butt in. "Is it the mushroom ravioli for you, then?"

Bella looks at me. "What do you think?" she consulted.

I shrugged but nodded. "Sure. Yeah. I'd have the same," I said. Mike glared at me for a moment, but as soon as I returned the glower, he seemed to have staggered internally and turned away.

"I'll have the grilled chicken Caesar salad," Alice said.

"Coming right up," Mike said, looking at Bella warmly and me sullenly. "Would that be all?"

We all nodded and he walked away.

"What's with that guy?" Alice said by the time he was safely away. "He's definitely checking you out, Bella."

Bella looked down and blushed. "I'm sure he's just into my… feet… or something."

"It's the celebrity thing, isn't it?" Alice said, raising her eyebrow at both of us. She laughed and said, "And he _so _hates you, Ed! What's up him?"

"It's the celebrity thing, I guess," I quoted her, letting my back fall to the cushion. "Do you want to come over to set tomorrow?"

Alice jumped out of her seat and clapped her hands. "Yes! I would _love _to. I thought you'd never ask," she said, glaring at me at the end. "But you're not even filming yet. What am I supposed to do?"

"Hang out there and help out the crew—and Emily—with a bunch of errands. That's what we usually do. But I think we're going to look for a high school tomorrow until the end of the week… plus a auditorium that could fit a thousand extras," I informed.

"And I could bring Emmett!" Bella said. I smiled and, at the moment that she smiled back, I shot of warmth spread from my head to the tip of my toes.

Why does she… No, wrong question. How come I… What's with… How does she… Why does she make me feel this way? How could Jacob let her go? How could he have broken up with her—I would guess they _have _broken up. Bella hadn't spoken to Jacob and two days. Bella slept over in another man's house. I'm 80% sure they broke up.

Why do I gravitate towards her so much?

There's just something about her.

_**Bella POV**_

"Have a good night," the manager said as we exited the restaurant.

As soon as the manager found out that Edward and Alice Masen—who were apparently regulars here—and Bella Swan were in his restaurant, he greeted us mid-meal to check up on us. He's a nice guy but it's obvious that he's still star struck by the three of us.

I pulled my hoodie over my head and popped my Ray Bans on. This was the paparazzi hour. Just right after eight o' clock, you could just see the faint flashbulbs of the paparazzi going off near by. I need to take precautions.

Edward has his black hoodie over his head, too, his identical pair of Ray Bans already on his eyes. He had his hands in his pockets, bowing his head down.

Alice couldn't be even more relaxed about the situation. She didn't have anything to shield herself from the prowling infamy; she just had what I would like to guess as what she usually wears—skinny jeans and an over-all over a T-Shirt.

"Bella, wait," Mike said from the door. I turned around and saw him coming down the stairs. He stood in front of me and looked down, throwing his weight from one foot to the other. "I was thinking… uh… do you want… to… uh… go on a… a date… with, you know… me?" he stuttered.

I looked down, blushing. I turned to Edward, who stopped walking when I had, and saw him awe-struck. "Oh," I said. "Mike, I… I have a boyfriend. I'm really sorry."

Mike breathed out loudly and nodded. "Oh… Kay," he said, looking at Edward.

As soon as I realized that he had been thinking all this time—which would explain why he's been giving Edward the cold shoulder all night—I said, "No, no! Edward—Edward is not my boyfriend… Jacob Black is. You know, the biker guy."

Mike nodded with a brow raised. "I apologize for disturbing you, then. I didn't mean to assume that you and… Mr. Masen… are…" he trailed off.

"It's fine," I said. He nodded and walked back to the restaurant. I breathed a sigh of release as soon as he was off. "God, did you see that? I feel so... bitter," I said to Edward.

Edward looked at me, puzzled, and said, "Why did you turn him down?"

I stared at him, shocked that he had said that. "Jacob and I are together. Why would I cheat on Jake forMike? Mike, the waiter who served us in the local bistro? I don't think I would want to."

"Oh, I was under the illusion that you and Jacob have… called it off," he said, standing in front of the driver's door. Alice was already in her yellow Porsche. She stopped in front of the Volvo and opened the window.

"Thanks for dinner, Ed. That was a lot of fun," she said. "Nice seeing you again, Bella."

We waved goodbye and she rolled down her window and drove off.

I turned to Edward but he was already inside the car, turning the engine on. I sat on the passenger's seat and said, "Jake and I just had a fight. We didn't break up."

He started backing up again and began his drive back to his home. "Oh," he said, not even looking at me. "So I'm guessing you're not staying over anymore tonight?"

I shook my head. "I think my mom and dad are looking for me already. I'm fine. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

He looked at me and smiled. "You haven't even left yet."

I laughed. "Yeah, but I _will _see you tomorrow?" He nodded. "And I would bring Emmett."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I felt a tinge of energy surge through my body.

God, did he feel that? Did he _see _that? I've never—and I mean, _never—_felt that way. Not even with Jacob, my boyfriend of one and a half years. I don't know if it was an after effect of rehearsing more than fifty scenes of two characters who have fallen madly in love with each other, or if it was really us looking at each other right now.

Samantha Johns and Tom Quicksilver are characters. Characters. They're not us. I am taken. I have a boyfriend. Edward Masen is a immaculate personification of Adonis in the flesh. How could he be looking at me—How could he be _seeing _me? That's Tom Quicksilver looking—seeing Samantha Johns.

Or not.

"Great progress tonight," Edward said all of a sudden.

"Definitely," I replied, knowing that he knew what I meant. He meant it, too. I know he did.

Tom Quicksilver and Samantha Johns?

Not anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**

**3,230 words! :O **

**I got carried away. Whoops. Hehe. I loved making this one! Goodness, **_**I'm **_**making progress. Finally, the story is going somewhere.**

**Gosh, the more I think about it… The story is really long. I hope you stay with me. **

**I won't be around next week. I won't be around for a MONTH. Until May 1****st****. I'd update as soon as I get back, promise. Or maybe I'd leave you with one update on March 31****st**** before I go. Twice. LOL. Just to make sure you`re not leaving me. :)**

**OHMYGOODNESS. I was planning to watch Percy Jackson last night. LOL. But all the cinemas were sold-out. Okay, JS. It's a day before Valentine's! I should have made this chapter EPIC. Le sigh.**

**Well, review, please!**

**I love all you guys. Thanks for sticking with me. Thanks for those who reviewed, too.**

**~ Age of Detour**

**Okay, wait. UPDATE. I didn't want anybody to freak out, so don't. I won't be gone next week after all. I'd be here until March 31st actually. :-bd And, just another heads up, I'm changing my user name tomorrow. So watch up if I change it to something other than Age of Detour. Thanks so much. I have to go sleep. `Kay, bye. :-h Twilight is on Cable. Whooo. Good night.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Eight: Here

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is—and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not as dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

_**Bella POV **_

"Hey, Bells," Charlie greeted as I got in, my backpack hitched on my shoulder. "Where have you been?"

I dropped my bag at the foot of the stairs and leaned on the ledge, turning to Charlie. "Worked on some pre-production stuff with my co-star. Sorry I didn't get to come in last night, Dad. We needed to start the morning early."

Charlie nodded and said, "It's fine. Jacob called, though. He sounded pretty upset. What happened?"

I took one more step up the stairs and shrugged. "Just a fight. That's all. I'd just call him tomorrow or something," I replied. "Don't worry, Dad. I know how protective you are over Jacob and I. I got it."

"Okay, Bells. I trust you with that," he said, turning back to the TV. "Oh, wait," he added, turning to me again. "Who's the co-star? I haven't met him yet, have I?"

I shook my head and said, "His name's Edward Masen, Dad. He's a good guy; you don't have to worry about him."

"If you say so," Charlie said. "`Night."

"`Night," I said before going up the stairs, two at a time.

My dad, Charlie Swan, is the head producer of Tiger [**A.N. See what I did there? That's supposed to be FOX. Hehe. WTH.**]. He and my mom separated before I turned one. It was sudden; they were young and they sort of saw it coming. Marrying right out of high school isn't really the brightest thing to do, especially while you're exposed to show business.

Renee, my mom, never would and never did have a limelight moment. She was an average person who grew up with everybody else, like how a normal kid grew up. Then Charlie Swan came along and, well, you know the rest. Too bad it ended badly.

* * *

"Bella?" Emmett said through the door. "I'm coming in."

The door creaked open and Emmett came in with a football, tossing it from one hand to the other. He sat at the edge of my bed, making me scoot over to the headboard.

"Jack called a few times today, by the way," Emmett said, throwing the football in the air and catching it again. "What's up with you guys?"

"Em, his name's Jake. Not Jack. It's the third time you called him Jack," I reminded. "Um, _Jake _and I had a fight."

"A fight?" Emmett said, dropping the ball unintentionally. I nodded. He threw his head back and groaned, saying, "Bells, what did I say about keeping things great with you and Jack—Jake? Why, Bella? Why?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "He got… just a little bit miffed that he didn't get the part for Tom Quicksilver—I know what you're going to say. 'It's been a month and he's still mad?' Yeah. He still is. But I'm fine."

Emmett quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "Something tells me that a really _good _thing happened during the weekend. You wouldn't want to tell me about it to spare me some nightmares but it still happened and you don't mind Jacob being aggravated. Am I right or am I right?"

I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure we're not on the same page. It's not what you think, but yeah. Something relatively _good _happened this weekend. And I won't tell you anyway."

"Yeah, right. You're dying to tell me. You don't have the slightest idea to be obscure, Bells," he commented.

I laughed and said anyway, "Duh. So did I ever tell you about Edward Masen—" He cut me off.

"Edward Masen? Shucks, Bells. I never thought you'd go for such a pretty boy. You're leaving biker guy Jake for pretty boy Edward? And I watched it on the news a while ago, too. It was on Breaking News. You were picking up dry-clean with his sister and everything—"

"Wait, what?" I butt in. "We didn't see any paparazzi getting a single shot at any of us, Em—and no! That's not what happened. Edward and I are just friends. But… what? Can you please explain to me what you watched?" I sounded crazy, psychopathic at the most.

"You don't know about it?" I shook my head. "Well the news thing said that you and Edward were walking to the dry-cleaning place and Edward's sister was there. You talked for a while then you went off back to some neighborhood. The host was saying stuff like, 'what are they doing together in a _dry-cleaning _store? Why was Alice Masen there? Are they bonding?' And she was saying something along the lines of, 'Who lives in this neighborhood?' And, 'Is life imitating art, the taboo on-screen romance crossing over to the co-star to co-star relationship.' I'm not really sure."

I raked my fingers through my hair and started hyperventilating. "No! They don't understand! Edward and I were just walking around—we've been working for HOURS! We needed a break and we just had to stop by the dry cleaning place! It was just a shock to see Alice there! Crap! And now everybody knows about where Edward lives! This is my fault! Crap, crap, crap!"

"Bells—Bella—BELLA!" he screamed until I shut up. "Is there or isn't there anything happening between you and Edward Masen?"

"NO, EMMETT! There isn't anything _at all," _I said, holding my hand up and crossing my heart.

Emmett shrugged dismissively and looked at me, his thinking look on. "Who brought you home, may I ask?" he said.

Oh, no. He got me cornered. Edward brought me home. He drove me home, I mean. "Oh, um… Edward did—but that doesn't mean anything! He thought it would be nicer to bring me home himself since we were on the way back to _his _house." He rolled his eyes, a mischievous grin on his face. "EMMETT! That's not what I mean! I'm faithful to Jake! I wouldn't do that to him."

"Bells, it's twelve midnight and you got here at ten—with Edward Masen. He didn't go inside but he brought you home. What would the neighbors think? If dad knew, what would _he _think? If Jacob saw that, what do you think he'd conjure up in his biker boy brain?"

"But that doesn't even mean anything! If the neighbors thought that Edward and I have this thing on the side, then we'll explain. If dad thought the same, then we would, too. It's Jake… that I'm worried about."

"You should probably call Edward—Jacob first. Call Jacob and tell him that you're sorry and all that crap that girls do to get boys back, _and then _you call Edward and explain to him everything. You're going to need some back-up."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, Em," I said, looking down. I peeked through my eyelashes to look at him and said, "Thanks, though. It means a whole lot to me… that you're around all the time. I don't know how I'd survive this crazy town without you, Emmett."

"Yeah, well, you're welcome." He got up and took his football, walking to the door, opening it and leaning on the frame. "Don't tell me that I didn't warn you to take the whole Hollywood thing slow. Hang in there, Bells."

"I will," I said as he left the room. As soon as he was gone, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and quickly scrolled through my contacts to find Jacob's number.

"Jake?" I said.

I heard him breathe through his nose and said groggily, "`Lo?" Oh, wow. I woke him up and I'm not even close to sleeping.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up," I apologized. "I just wanted to apologize about what happened the other day. Just forget about it. I'd make it up to you."

Jake sighed. "It's fine, Bella. I'm sorry, too, for not making the first move and all. I really am. `Night, Bells," he said. I was about to reply my goodbye but he added, "And, Bella. Go to sleep." He laughed.

I laughed, too, sort of forced and said, "Yeah. I will. Good night, Jacob. Bye." And the phone went off.

I sighed to myself. So Jacob and I are sort of patched up. Emphasis on _sort of_. I doubt that he's forgiven me completely. I know that I have to make it up to him still, but it would still be such a comfort to know that he's fine with the casting of 'Senior'.

I lied back down and put my phone on the night table. That is until I remembered that I had to call Edward about the predicament that I recently learned about through my oh-so updated—I'm actually surprised—brother, Emmett.

I took my phone and dialed Edward's number. Wait, replay. Why do I memorize Edward's number? I had to _browse _for Jacob's, and I dial in Edward's? It's rational; I've been around the guy the whole weekend. It's understandable. I chose to forget about it.

"Hello?" he said, cheery. "Someone can't sleep."

I laughed. "No, that's not it," I said. "Wait, what are you doing up? Aren't you supposed to be face-flat on your bed right now?"

"Aren't you supposed to be so, too?" he said, laughing. "I couldn't sleep anymore now, thanks."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Mr. Masen, but I just wanted to inform you the rumors that have revolved around us in the span of a day. Can you believe how fast that was? It's insane," I tried to sound calm but apparently, he _heard _through me.

"What?" he said, startled. "What are they saying? Did one of the locations slip? This is entirely our fault."

"That's not it, Edward," I said, taking a deep breath. "They're actually thinking that we're, you know, together. The media and everything are accusing and sort of speculating whether or not we're a real-life couple—Edward this is terrible. I can't do it. I can't take the whirlwind of rumors that are seriously whipping through me. I'm not used to this stuff."

I tried to look for his voice but all I heard through the line was heavy breathing and a low knocking on… something.

"Edward?" I said. "Are you hitting your head on a wall or something? Don't be a masochist, bud. Stop hurting yourself."

The knocking stopped and Edward said, "I wasn't hitting myself. I was kicking the wall. There's a difference." I laughed briefly. "Oh, _crap. _What the heck? How could they accuse us of something so… not true?"

"My brother, who watched the show, said that they saw us walking to the dry-cleaning place and speaking to Alice then walking back to this neighborhood. I'm so sorry, Edward."

"_What?_ They know where I _live?_" he said, outraged.

"I'm not sure, Edward. But I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to. Oh my goodness, I am _so _stupid! How could I do this to you? After all you've done for me with all the staying over… I'm a terrible person."

"Bella…" he said. I shut up. "There's nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything. This is all me_. _It's my responsibility to keep my residence private and you were just hitched along. You have nothing to do with this."

"Don't be so… liable for something I did," I said.

"But that's the thing. It's not your fault, it's mine—"

"Okay, stop, Edward," I said, somehow stifling a laugh. He laughed, though, and upon hearing his laugh, I had to, too. "We can go on for hours. Let's just think about what the heck we're going to do."

"Well there's the talk with The Company. They're probably going to sermon us about what and what not to do in public and not to lead the media on, but it's worth covering up the stupid mistake the tabloids made."

I was silent for a moment. I couldn't think of something to throw back to that. He was so steady, so sure, so firm about what we were going to do. It's unbelievable how okay he is about this situation. Edward looked like the person who would breakdown when something drastically devastating happened. I thought wrong; he's extremely determined.

"Bella, you still there? Did you fall asleep?" he said, his voice barely audible. He was keeping it low for my sake. Jeez. Gentleman, too.

"No, I'm here."

* * *

**A/N:**

**2,050 words. That's not as long as the others but I'm trying to get the story moving along. Thank you, God, it is.**

**So sorry for the stupid typo last week. I wasn't leaving. It was a false alarm. I don't know why that it had my goodbye thing. :-? Okay. Haha.**

**Aw, man. I just realized that I won't be around to update about Kristen's birthday. As early as now, I want to greet Kristen.**

**HAPPY ADVANCED 20****th**** BIRTHDAY, KRISTEN! SOOO ADVANCED! Liiiike, two months advanced!**

**Well, thanks for sticking with me and more thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and liked. **

**Next week would be Epic Chapter Number One. No doubt about it.**

**~ Age of Detour**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Nine: Let It Happen

[2/27/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is—and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not as dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

_**Edward POV **_

The cast chairs came in today. It was pretty cool. My name was embroidered at the back of a director's chair. I had no intentions of using it, though. It looks such a conventional idea to see a star sitting on his customized chair with his sunglasses on. I try my best not to be stereotypical.

We, the cast, were in the crowded headquarters of The Company. It looks like a reception room for a sitcom, but I have to hand it to The Company, the place was nice.

Alice was coming here later and Bella told me that so was Emmett. Jasper already had Rosalie here with him. It's the whole shebang.

Emily came in with a clipboard, Bella on the tow. As soon as she saw me, she walked passed Emily to stand by my side, looking excited for what we were supposed to do today. The agenda was to find a perfect location for the high school, Samantha Johns' house, Tom Quicksilver's house and an auditorium for hundreds of extras.

"Hey, you guys," Emily greeted. "How was your weekend?"

"Good. I got to rehearse some scenes with Irina this weekend," Jasper said.

Irina Denali was playing Trish Paul, Jasper's character—David Crawford's love interest. Irina had a sister named Tanya who, rumor has it, has her eyes for me. Uh-huh. Yeah, right. Like that would happen. A few months ago, nobody even knew me as much, and now, people were getting ready to compromise my residence.

"The weekend was rather progressive," Bella said, looking at me then Emily. "Edward and I got to rehearse and everything. We rehearsed more than fifty scenes this weekend."

"Was your weekend productive, Edward?" Emily tested. I feel like Jacob has been telling on us. Jacob must've told Emily about what happened last week and Emily, being Jacob's friend, took cover and wants to handle it voluntarily.

"Yeah. It was very… productive," I said. Bella looked down and started kicking an invisible… something… around.

"Okay, well, that's good to hear," Emily said, lightening the mood. "Why don't we all settle down before I announce the big news? It's a bit… abrupt and I don't mean to interfere with anything. As you all know, we're eyeing a perfect location and we haven't really found one. After a few calls to a bunch of location scouts, we finally find a spot," Emily explained.

"What's the catch?" Irina said.

"The catch is…" Emily said, rocking on her heels. "The location is in Brentwood, California." Silence hung over all of us. "That means we have to transfer there, set up, get you some apartments or… hotels, or something. We're leaving LA."

"But Jacob lives here," Bella said. My face fell. She must've fixed stuff up with Jacob up last night. "I can't just leave. This is where my family lives. I can't just go."

"Bella, you've done movies in New York, London, New Zealand and Carolina. I think Brentwood wouldn't be too far for you," Emily said.

"Yeah, but… that was when I wasn't thinking yet," Bella tried to defend. "I went to all those places when my mom was making all the decisions for me. I make my own choices now and I can't just leave LA."

"Let's not be melodramatic, Bella. We'll be done in six months. You won't have to do anything for post-production anyway. This is all on us, too. So don't freak out or anything. I bet your family would visit your frequently, especially Jacob."

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but only a sigh escaped. "Fine. I'd tell them tonight," she said, disappointed.

"Is everybody okay with this?" Emily said. "Coz if there are any more objections, I'm going to have to speak with The Company executives to relocate again."

"We're good," I said, somehow glaring at Emily. That was pretty biased of her to ask for objections _after _Bella had just stated hers, which she dismissed.

"In that case, we'll leave on Wednesday. That gives you two days to pack and tell everybody. Guys, don't forget, please, because this location is important. It's a good place, believe me."

Then she left.

"That wasn't very nice," I commented when Emily was away. "You okay, Bella?"

She nodded, leaning on the wall. "It just that Jacob and I just got things going. We're okay now, and I have to leave him again. It's unfair. And I bet he won't even want to come with me because he has the whole bike thing happening here."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm leaving my Volvo here. But they'll ship it over a few days after we start production," I said. She laughed and shook her head, nudging my ribs with her elbow.

"You help a lot, Edward," she said. I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. "I mean it." Okay, that explains it.

"Thanks. I can't say I don't try," I said, trying to adjust my nonexistent tie. "So what do we do now? Since they already found the _perfect _location, there's nothing for us to do here anymore, right?"

"Wrong," Jasper said, joining us. "We have to audition extras." He smiled at both of us, going back to where he was. Jasper's a weird one but I grew to get used to it in a month.

"Great," I said sardonically. "Alice is coming over today, by the way. Is Emmett?"

"Oh, right!" Bella said, her face lighting up. "Yeah, Emmett's coming. He said he'll be here a few minutes after I arrive. He was taking long choosing a shirt. Guys can be so much more picky that girls—no offense."

"None taken," I said, leaning on the wall, too. "So what happened with you and Jacob?"

Bella looked down again and let her hair curtain her face, making me unable to see her expression. "I woke him up at twelve midnight to apologize. He was a bit cranky but he forgave me. But he did hang up on me, so I don't know what that's supposed to imply," she said and then shook her head. "I called you a few seconds after he hung up on me, and the weird thing is… You were fully awake." She looked up at me and smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And I had to make sure Jacob was fully conscious. It's odd."

"It's most definitely _not _odd," I said, laughing a bit. "It just means that he sleeps extremely earlier than both of us. And, as a matter of fact, I was only awake because Fresh Prince of Bel-Air was showing on Nick at Nite."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. She looked around the room. Her eyes locked at the big guy that came in, a huge grin on his face.

"Emmett!" Bella yelled, running to him. She grabbed his forearm and dragged him over to where I was. Bella's brother was, I must say, huge. I'm standing at six foot one, and he was probably six foot three. "This is Edward. Edward, Emmett."

"Nice to _finally _meet you, Edward," Emmett said, clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"You, too," I said.

"We're not going to go location-hunting after all, Emmett," Bella said. "And… about that… Emily mentioned a while ago that we're going to… relocate."

"What?" Emmett said, horror-struck. "Where are they bringing you guys?"

"We're relocating to Brentwood, California," I answered for Bella. "She was outraged earlier, if it makes anything easier."

Emmett's eyebrows met, forehead scrunched, then said, "I'm coming with you, then."

"Em," Bella started, shaking her head. "You don't have to. I'm fine at Brentwood. Edward would be there… and so will Jasper... So I'll be safe." I had the urge to dig a hole and jump into it.

"I insist, Bella. If Jack's not going to be there, then at least let me be," he said. Who the heck is Jack?

"Emmett, his name's _Jake. _That's the fifth time you called him Jack," Bella said. "And no. It's not necessary. And we're going to find a place for you to stay and everything. It's too much hassle."

"Bella, if you don't want me around, you can just say it—" Emmett said.

"Okay, fine," Bella said, defeated. "If you're going to get started with the guilt-tripping, I'll let you have your way. Fine, you can come."

I laughed at them both. Is this what Alice and I look like? The easy camaraderie between Bella and Emmett was so simple. It was so innocently platonic that I couldn't help but imagine Alice and I. I know what Bella means by how Alice and I are alike; Bella and Emmett are just the same.

Just at the moment, Jasper came back with Rosalie hot on his heels.

Emmett stared at Rosalie for a moment, totally baffled by whatever it was he saw. "Hi, I'm Emmett," he blurted out to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at him briefly and smiled. "I'm Rosalie," she said.

"Oh, wow, Rose. Thanks a lot for letting me introduce you to him," Jasper said mockingly. "Hey, I'm Jasper. I'm Rosalie's twin. I'm Tom Quicksilver's best friend in the movie."

"Oh, yeah, I'm Emmett," Emmett said. "I'm Bella's brother. It's nice to meet you." Who was he talking to? Seemed to meet like it was meant for Jasper, but Emmett's eyes were locked on Rosalie's blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And I'm Alice," a chirpy, silver-like voice said from beside me. I turned my head and, just like a thought, Alice was there, smiling at everyone.

"Sorry," I said. "Guys, this is Alice. She's my sister. There's Rosalie, Emmett—you've met Bella—and… Jasper."

Alice just looked at Jasper. What in the world is happening? First Emmett with Rosalie, then Alice with Jasper—in the span of less than five minutes. That's inhuman.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Alice said. "So are we going to go location-hunting or what?"

I leaned down and whispered in Alice's ear, "No, we're not. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Never mind," Alice said. Bella laughed.

"We're going to audition a bunch of extras today," Bella explained. "It's not as fun as location hunting but at least we got some back-up."

"Fabulous," Alice said.

Emily came into the room again, her clipboard gone, Blackberry at hand. "Let's get started."

* * *

From ten in the morning to six in the evening, we auditioned extras and a few sort of important characters. We hired two girls named Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley, and three guys, Mike Newton—who reminds me too much about the maitre d in the bistro yesterday—, Eric Yorkie and Ben Cheney. You'd think that we were going to do much more than that for eight hours.

The whole time, Rosalie and Emmett were "bonding"—as they would like to call it, and so were Alice and Jasper. As easy as it was, they paired up and singled out Bella and I.

We already planned to eat together later at eight at a Sushi place but Alice canceled because Jasper asked her out, and so did Emmett, because he asked _Rosalie _out. So that just leaves Bella and I to eat together. If Jasper and Emmett have their dates at the same Sushi place, things would get ugly.

I already told Alice about the whole thing about relocating to Brentwood. So now she, Emmett and Rosalie would come to Brentwood with the rest of the cast and crew.

Bella and I stood outside the office, hoodies up, and hands in our pockets, waiting for a cab. She looked at me and smiled pleasantly, taking a step closer to me.

"I hate auditions," she said. "I hate _being _auditioned and I hate _holding _auditions. I hate it… and I hate telling people that they didn't do well. Auditions suck."

I snorted, taking a step closer to her, too, our arms touching. "You're lucky you didn't have to audition for Samantha Johns. Emily practically handed the role to you on a silver platter."

She stuck her tongue out at me and retorted, "Well at least you got the job. That would probably be… one of the best decisions that I've made… ever."

I blushed—no. Scratch that. I didn't blush. The blood rushing to my cheeks is only because of the cold. In my defense, it's February and it's still pretty cold—and, it's almost night. Hell, whom am I kidding? I blushed.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "Auditioning _is _the best decision I've made, believe me. It's doing wonders."

She laughed and stuck out for a cab and one pulled over. She went inside the cab and rolled the window down. "You coming, Masen?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, making her scoot to the other end.

_**Bella POV **_

This sucks—with the exception that Edward and I are on a non-date. But seeing Jasper and Alice in the same sushi place and Emmett and Rosalie there, too, is the issue. It sucks.

They're probably a couple now. Emmett and Rosalie and, Jasper and Alice, I mean. Both of them found somebody like it was the easiest thing in the world. I just feel sorry for Edward. I had Jacob—but I'm not as much pleased by the idea as I used to when I was sixteen—but he didn't.

Irina's sister, Tanya, had a piece done on her on a gossip website, apparently, saying that she wanted to ask Edward out. To be honest, if ever Edward wants an opinion from me about Tanya before he actually goes out with her, I don't like Tanya. She looks like the girl that's… just a face. No substance, no personality. Just good looks. The one thing she has that I don't.

"Can we get the bill, please?" Edward told our server.

"Right away, Mr. Masen," the boy said.

The whole evening, I've been wondering if he knew Edward and I. Apparently, he does. And he'll probably tell everybody about this. He'd be on Twitter all night, tweeting that he served Bella Swan and Edward Masen on their date. It'd spread like wildfire.

"By the way," Edward said before the boy goes to get our bill. "Don't tell anybody about this, would you?"

"Of course not, sir," he said. "I'll make sure nobody does, Mr. Masen."

"Thank you," Edward said. He went off to retrieve the bill. Edward turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll pay for this."

"You don't have to," I said, already reaching for my wallet. "You already let me stay over and everything. I think it's just proper if I paid of dinner."

"No, Bella, don't worry. I got it," he said. I paused and he nodded, saying, "I got it. It's definitely my pleasure."

I put my wallet away and nodded. "Okay," I said with my sigh. "Thanks so much, Edward."

The server comes back with a black folder. Edward took it and looked at if for a second, bringing out a couple of hundred dollar bills and two twenties.

He said something like, "Keep the change." What? How much was dinner? I should have insisted more. The boy took the folder back and said, "Have a good evening" then walked away.

"You ready to go?" Edward said.

I got up and put my jacket back on, taking my bag. "Yeah," I replied.

I turned and went to the door, waiting on him. He was still talking to our server. Suddenly, I saw him reach into his pocket and give the waiter what looked like money. Do they actually do that? I thought it only happens in movies.

He got to me soon enough, beaming at me hugely. "Sorry about that," he apologized. He opened the door for me and walked out. We stood at the sidewalk, waiting for another cab.

"What did you give that guy?" I said, looking at him. My eyes were getting strained; I had to look through a hoodie that's halfway over my eyes. "I saw that a while ago. What did you give him?"

He shrugged and said, "Just something to make it keep it to himself. It's not much, Bella. Don't mind it. I just thought it would help out."

I nodded. That explains it. He wanted the boy to keep the non-date to himself. Right. Sometimes, I wonder if Edward's just too paranoid or, in this case, if he actually considered what happened in there a date.

It isn't a date, though. But it sure felt like one.

* * *

Edward and I ended up in his house again.

I was in a ball curled beside him while we watched Back To The Future Part Three. We were having a Back To The Future marathon.

"_Who are you supposed to be? Clint Eastwood?" _Marty McFly's brother said. That's what Edward and I were laughing about. It was just so ironic. Marty was wearing a Western outfit because he came from 1885. So, we're shallow. So what?

"That was… epic," I said as he turned the TV off as soon as the movie was over. "We should do this again."

"It would be a miracle if we do," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Why is that?" I said, hugging my knees. "You think we won't get to do this in Brentwood? The hotel would be crappy if they didn't have a TV, that's for sure."

Edward laughed but shook his head afterwards. "We'll be too caught up with the movie thing that we won't get to do anything for ourselves. Like I said, it would take a miracle."

I shook my head. "Don't say that. I guess we'll find a way. It's not like we're working 24/7."

He shrugged and inched a bit closer to me. I was practically leaning on him, but I just ignored it.

I yawned. "Well, that was fun. You need a ride home?" Edward said, standing up, yawning, too.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks," I said. "Are you sure you could bring me home? You might fall asleep, Edward. It's almost two."

"I don't mind. It's not like I'm going to sleep when I get home after bringing you home. I don't sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. You're going to crash any second. Never mind, Edward. I'll call a cab."

He shook his head, saying nothing. He walked to the door and cocked his head to the his car. Stubborn.

* * *

"Keep me awake. Keep on talking," Edward said, widening his eyes to keep him awake. I laughed at his expression. "It's not funny. C'mon. I'm about to fall asleep."

"Okay, fine," I said, leaning over the dashboard, touching his neck. He flinched; I know it's the one place where he gets tickled.

"Hey, that's not keeping me awake. It's just keeping my eyes off the road. Not only would we die but there'd be a car collision because _you tickled me. _So many lives wasted because you're method of keeping me away goes terribly wrong."

"What do you want me to do, then?" I said, stifling a laugh.

"Just keep on talking. It's impulsive for me to listening to anything that speaks. If you speak, it would be hard for me to fall asleep. I promise; so just keep on talking."

"Okay, what do I say?" I said, letting a silent laugh rip.

"Anything."

I looked out the window for some inspiration but it was too late. We were already there. "Aw, Edward. We're already here."

He parked the car and sighed. He held up two of his fingers and gestured to me the length of an inch with his index finger and his thumb. "I'm this much closer to falling asleep."

"Well, get out and wake your brain up," I said, stepping out of his Volvo.

I went up the porch and waited on him. He got up, too, and cracked his knuckles.

"Thanks for bringing me home, really. It was… fun… watching you bordering unconsciousness. And it was a lot more fun to watch Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd's antics on Back To The Future Part One to Three. You saved me from a night of boredom with Emmett, telling me all about how awesome Rosalie is. I had a really good time on our non-date, especially. Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

Edward bowed, holding an invisible top hat. "Well, it's a pleasure, mademoiselle," he said in a fake French accent.

Silence was like an eerie breeze between us. But it was comfortable. We didn't have to talk. The exchange of words was only an alternative.

My hair swept over my face as the draft passed by my face. Edward stepped closer to me and took my hair and swept it out of my face. He fingers grazed my cheeks just a wee bit but I felt the trail he left get hotter.

And just as impulsive as him listening to everything anybody says, I tiptoed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He looked shocked, but he relaxed when I pulled away. His green eyes gazed into my brown ones.

He stared at me for a moment, looking sick. His eyebrows were sagging and I had the sudden realization that he wanted to cry. He shut his eyes and placed his hand at the nape of my neck, but letting it slip off.

Where's this coming from? I didn't know, but I have to go there someday and personally thank whoever sent all these emotions rushing into my system.

"Edward…" I whispered.

What's happening? This is _technically _cheating on Jacob. What am I doing? This is wrong. I told myself that I won't ever cheat on Jacob—even if this isn't necessarily cheating.

But it felt so real. It felt like I've been waiting for this to happen. But it just wasn't complete. Something's missing. Something's supposed to happen other than what just happened.

"Bella…" he said, shutting his eyes tighter, trying to breathe steadily. "Listen to me, okay?" He took my wrist and my pulse raised. Okay, this is definitely cheating.

"I'm listening," I said, ogling at him.

The feelings inside me were whirling around my stomach. I haven't felt this way ever—and I've been with Jacob for more than a year now.

_ You cheater. What are you doing? You liar. Run while you can. Stop it. _A voice was hissing inside my head. But the quiet buzz of its pleas was barely audible. All I heard was my raising heart beat.

"I know it's not right for me to feel this way for you, but it's not like I meant it to happen. It's sick… even masochistic for me to want you. You have Jacob and I… I'm just me. I couldn't compete with that."

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut as well. "I don't mind," I said, smiling then laughing silently to somehow lighten the mood.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me so sweetly, my heart would explode. Wait, what? What am I thinking? My _heart?_

"Let it happen, Bella," he said, closing his eyes again, taking my chin. Crap, crap, crap. He's going to do it. I could feel my muscles tensing at the back, but he placed his hand at the back of my neck and I eased up.

Then it happened. Like it was supposed to. I knew I was cheating but… I don't know where I got the willpower to do it. _Let it happen. _

He softly pressed his lips to mine. The only thing I heard was the erratic beats in my ear from my heart. As my pulse grew faster and faster, I felt my lips moving along with the beat, the kiss getting more and more frantic. My hands involuntarily weaved through his bronze locks.

He slowed down, relaxing me. Our lips finally parted and he opened his eyes, looking into mine. He let go of my neck and swallowed.

He walked down the first few steps of the stairs and smiled at me. "Good night, Bella."

I sighed, trying to even out my breath.

"Good night, Edward."

* * *

**A/N:**

**3,994 words. Oh god. That's really, really long. My longest.**

**Well, I'm leaving a month from now. So excited! That's only Epic Chapter Number One. Wait 'til Epic Chapter Number Two. LOL. It's not **_**as**_** Epic in the way that this was, but it's still pretty epic.**

**Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't intend that to happen. I didn't want Bella to be a cheating whore. That's not what I was going for. Don't worry. It would—never mind. You'll see next week.**

**Please, please review. I love, love, love this chapter. **

**REVIEW! **

**Love you guys. Thanks so much for reading this far. I love you guys.**

**I'll post an update next week. I PROMISSSSE!**

**~ Age of Detour**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Ten: Friends

[3/06/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is—and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not as dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

"You are in deep, _deep _crap, Bella," Emmett said.

I just got in the house and he was standing behind the door, like he was waiting for me to come home. I responded, a smile on my face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I walked passed him, the inerasable smile still plastered on my lips. I scurried up the first three steps before Emmett's firm grip held my shoulder.

"Bella," he hissed, careful not to wake Charlie. "You think I'm stupid? I saw what you and you're… friend… did there. I won't let Jacob know about this; I won't let _anybody _know about this, only because I care about you and your reputation. What the hell were you thinking?"

I looked down and ran my fingers through my hair—something I picked up from Edward. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Em. I want to go to sleep. It's two-thirty."

"I'm not stupid, Bella. I know about it. Hell, I _saw _it," he said, harshly whispering in the darkness.

"What exactly did you see, then?" I tempted.

He sighed and leaned a bit closer to me, still hyperaware that Charlie was upstairs sleeping. "I saw you have a make-out session, tongue-hockey with your co-star and, as you say, _friend _Edward Masen."

I froze. Okay, so he did see that. "I didn't play _tongue-hockey _with him," I quickly defended. "It was… chaste… aside from the part that I was sort of… you know… doing the taboo."

"I don't _care _about the details, Bella," he said, squinting at me bitterly. "I've grown to actually like Jacob Black, and I make sure every now and then that I'm actually saying Jake instead of Jack. And you just turn around and cheat on him with a guy that just came along? I never knew you'd be that kind of girl."

I hung my head low and shook my head. "I don't know what kind of girl I am, Emmett. I'm sorry that I didn't turn out the way you thought I'd be. But I know what I'm doing."

"What _are _you doing?" he said, still whispering. "Because I couldn't seem to comprehend what in the world you're up to."

I shrugged off his hand and went to the middle of the stairs, his silhouette still in view. "What happened out there… was one of the surest things I have ever done. I have never been that sure ever in my entire life, until tonight. Not until I had that moment with Edward Masen. If you really do care for me, then you'd just let me be."

"I couldn't do that," he hissed through his teeth. "You're not just hurting Jacob here, Bells. You're hurting Edward… for leading him on and you're going to have to end whatever it was that happened between you two soon enough—"

"And what if I don't want to?" I fired back. For a moment he was speechless. "You didn't think that far, did you? There's something about Edward… and I just couldn't tell you what it is, exactly. But there's just something about him that… that's worth it, okay? You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he said, finally giving up, dropping his arms.

I shook my head. "No. Because I know you'll find a way to make me feel crappier than I already do. So, let me be, Emmett. I know what I'm doing," I said, sprinting to the top of the stairs.

I heard Emmett's heavy legs trudging up the stairs after me. "Bells—" he started but a low, groggy voice interrupted.

"You guys, I know you're a little more hyperactive than I am, but just this once, may you let me sleep properly?" Charlie said, his head sticking out the door.

"Sorry, Dad. Bella just got home and—" Emmett said but Charlie yet again interrupted.

"Huh? Bella just got home?" Okay, now he's awake. "Where've you been, Bells?"

As much as I love my Dad—he's a great dad—and as much I hate lying to him, and given that I'm a bad liar, I had to. "I fell asleep at… Edward"—Emmett shot me a glare—"Edward's sister's house. We were having a girl's night out and forgot all about my curfew. Sorry."

Charlie nodded and said, "Okay, then. It's fine. Just go to sleep, please? That means you, too, Emmett." Charlie went back into his room and locked the door.

I ran silently into my room while Emmett's attention was diverted.

I fell on my face, flat on the bed as I itched my shoes off, followed by socks. I didn't mind sleeping in my jeans and my battered red plaid. It didn't bother me at all. Besides, Edward's scent was all over it, so, of course I didn't mind.

I emptied my pockets, bringing my phone out and placing it on the table. My eyes were drooping already, but at the corner of my eye, catching a glimpse of my phone on the nightstand, Jacob's name flashes agitatedly.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

"Good morning, Alice," I chirped as I leaped down the last two steps of the stairs. I called Alice earlier this morning to help me out with the packing for tomorrow.

"You're in an awfully good mood today," she observed. "I was expecting you to be sulky and, well, sort of hung over from last night. I heard you got home at three. What were you doing? Clubbing?"

I shook my head, smiling at her. "Nope. As a matter of fact, I am in an _excellent _mood today. And, knowing you, you're already done packing."

She nodded and said, "You know me well, brother."

I loved Alice very much but if she found out about Bella and I last night, she would snap and start haranguing me about responsibility and consideration to Bella _and _Jacob.

She went up the stairs and entered my room, not even caring that I was still downstairs. I followed after shortly and saw her already emptying my drawers and stuffing them on an open Samsonite on my bed.

"So what were you up to last night?" she asked, grabbing an armful of my plain grey, white and black T-Shirts. "Anything that made you this happy today?"

I shrugged and brought out my jeans and packed them into my bag. "I'd rather not tell you," I said. I loved intriguing Alice.

"Oh, c'mon. You choose to hide things from me now. I'm going to find out anyway. I swear, I won't tell anybody. And, in case you're still the insecure butt I grew up with, I wouldn't get mad ," she insisted, packing around ten pairs of socks. Where did I even get all those?

I tried to act normal about it, but as soon as I blurted, "I kissed Bella Swan last night," she started chucking my shoes at me.

"What the hell are you thinking? Do you know what you've done? Edward! I thought you were more responsible than that! How could you do that to her? How could you do that to her _boyfriend?_ EDWAAAAARD!" she yelled, throwing my favorite Nikes to my head.

"Alice! Calm down! Stop throwing shoes at me, for Christ's sake!" I pleaded. She paused the swinging of her arms, a Salvatore Ferragamo leather shoe already on her hand.

"Well what were you thinking, then? Bella Swan isn't really the best person to kiss, is she? She has a boyfriend, Edward! You, of all people, should know that! You're a delirious psychopath to have kissed her, you idiot," Alice said, throwing the shoe at me. I ducked before it made contact with my head.

"Alice! Shut up for a second—and put down those shoes! I had them custom made by Marc Jacobs himself," I said, taking the shoe from her and putting it down safely on the ground - I'M NOT METRO. I hate it when people say so.

"Explain yourself, please," she demanded angrily, sitting on my bed.

"Alice," I said softly, letting a certain emotion lace through my tone. "I don't know what I'm feeling for her. I'm bordering insanity whenever I see her. You have no idea what I feel whenever she looks at me, or when she touches me just a little bit. It's like… I've come alive. Alice, don't take it away from me. Last night was the best intentional mistake I have ever made."

Alice sighed, saying, "Oh, Edward, you know I'm a sap for cheesy romantic stories." She smiled at me. "You love her?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "I don't know, Al. I've known her for… what? A month, excluding the whole auditioning thing? It's too soon to tell. I don't know if the Tom Quicksilver role is ruling over me. And not to mention your insane method acting."

"Edward, Edward, Edward," she said, standing up and putting her hands on her waist. "Admit it, my naïve older brother. The stray dog fell in love with the poodle in the limo speeding away. You're just running, like the weirdo that you are, even if you know you wouldn't catch up with that limo. It's sad."

"Stop bringing me down, Al," I said. "What if the stray dog was actually a police dog a few years back and hasn't lost its flare? He still has a fighting chance with that poodle in the limo."

"I suppose," Alice added with a shrug. "Only thing is… Pretty poodle as a handsome little beagle inside. Can you compete with that?"

* * *

"I'm glad you guys came," Emily said, rushing into The Company's office, a laptop in her hands.

Just as usual, Bella comes in with her. She looked at me and smiled, but looked down soon enough. What happened?

"I already got the list of apartments here. Take a look at it and, you know, pick one. There's one apartment building that has two free ones. So, two of you would stay in the same compound. You can just type your name next to the apartment and we'll rent it out for you. And as for Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, I don't suppose to would mind staying in a hotel, do you?"

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett shook their heads. Emmett glowered at Bella. Seriously, what happened?

Emily left the room, leaving the laptop behind. I kneeled down next to the table and scrolled through the apartments. Some were too big, some were way too small, others were too submerged in the ghetto areas, kids running around in the middle of the night, armed.

I chose the most decent one. The one closest to set and, funny, the most expensive. I'll just cover the excess expenses.

Bella knelt down next to me and scrolled through the apartments. The rest didn't bother waiting in line; Bella sat there twice as longer as I had, and she hadn't even picked one out yet.

"So…" Bella said, looking at me quickly. "What happened last night… was... something else. I don't know how to tell you how… how… different that was for me." I knew that she was trying to make it conversational but even I knew it was much more than what she had just mentioned.

I smiled gratefully and looked at her, smiling broadly at me. But then her smile inverted, forming a lopsided frown.

"But the thing is… no matter how _different _that was… I have a boyfriend," she said, the sadness and… somewhat pain evident in her face, crumpling as the time passed. She looked down and continued, "Just think that it never happened."

I couldn't say anything. What was she asking from me? All my prayers were answered last night and she expected me to imagine that it never happened? Well, duh. She's want me to think of it as something that had never occurred because she didn't want a clouded conscience especially when it comes to her biker boyfriend—the beagle in the limo.

"That never happened and I don't want to get weird between us during filming and everything," she said slowly, blinking rapidly. She was going on her fifth round with the options. She just kept on scrolling down until she went back up and started over again. "And I was thinking I'd go to your apartment—in Brentwood—sometime to rehearse some more. Our relationship would be nothing but professional. If anything,. it'll be... friendly. Because that's what we are. We're friends."

I just kept blinking, following the arrow on the monitor as it hovered over the choices she had in front of her. She finally clicked one and typed her name at the bottom, adding a quick note for Emily: I call first dibs on this one. –Bella.

"I'll see you around, Edward," she said, standing up and walking out of the office.

That was the worst thing I could ever take right now, and I take it… in front of a laptop? I was waiting for the dramatic, cinematic scene in the rain, but I didn't get what I was expecting.

What's up with that? She was unusually antsy and not to mention downright odd. It's like she wanted to get things over with. Then it suddenly dawned on me… Does anybody here know about what happened last night, except for Alice? Bella might've told Emmett. Alice must've told Jasper and Jasper must've told Rosalie. And Rosalie must've passed it on to Irina and Irina to Tanya and—Okay, shut up. Only Alice knows.

I looked at the laptop and searched for the one she chose. I sighed and slapped my forehead, squeezing my eyes shut, upon seeing the one she had picked. Ironically, she chose the one that was on the same building as mine was. Perfect. This would be a long six months.

_**Bella POV **_

Pre-Production: Brentwood, Two Weeks Later

I already told Emmett that Edward and I were over.

Edward and I were passed being awkward. We—at least _I _have, for Jacob's sake, who has no idea about any of this—decided to have just let that incident outside my house to pass. I let it pass, just like that, even if I was willing to hold on to it. I was willing to actually be in an—never mind. I won't go that way.

The real reason why I had to let it go—much to my dislike—was because of that voicemail that Jacob left me at two-thirty in the morning two weeks ago. I can still remember his words, his sleepy, half-sad, half-sleep words.

"Bella, where have you been? Bells, I've been trying to call you. You weren't answering your phone. That one time you replied, it wasn't even you. Edward Masen did it for you"—of course, I knew that. I even asked him to do it—"saying that you were just getting something from the kitchen. What the hell? Is there anything going on that I should know about? Bella, you don't have to keep anything from me. I thought I could catch you awake right now… it was just a quick guess since I think you don't sleep. Well, call me when you get this."

I did call him and I had to make a double take whether he was drunk or not. "Bella, I was worried sick. Where've you been all night?"

"Jake, calm down. Edward and I were just at his place bumming around. We watched Back To The Future."

"Well did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. It was… enjoyable. The movie was hysterical. And he ended up bringing me home so that meant that I got home safe. I'm completely fine, Jake. Don't worry about me."

"Bella, I'm more worried about you and Edward… I don't like it. You're… too close to him. I couldn't help but jump into conclusions. It's understandable that you guys hit it off as soon as you met, but, be honest with me, at least."

"I'm being genuinely honest"—not really—"There's nothing going on with Edward and I"—not really—"I won't cheat on you. Ever"—too late—"Trust me"—you shouldn't.

"Okay, Bella. I _do _trust you," he said, whispering. "I have to go. The team is calling for me. You know… practice. 'Love you, Bells."

"'Love you, too."

* * *

God, I'm a terrible person. In that phone call, everything I said was almost a lie. Aside from the part that I loved him, because I really, truly loved Jacob. I just wasn't sure how I loved him. He's my first love, my first relationship, even_. _He's bound to stay long.

But Jacob couldn't come along to Brentwood. His career was in LA; his calling was there. I don't see why he couldn't just ditch the whole thing, like how Emmett, Rosalie and Alice had. I didn't expect Jacob to do that, though. He's intense with his career.

So now there I was, looking like an idiot outside Edward Masen's apartment door, weighing the pros and cons on whether I should ring the doorbell or not. I had the weirdest sense of déjà vu but I ignored it.

Edward and I lived in the same building and we always meet at the Brentwood headquarters whenever we could. We already set aside all that happened in LA and we needed to start over in Brentwood. It wasn't verbally exchanged, though; we just didn't talk about it. So, I guess that counts as our neutrality toward the matter.

I wanted to bring it up, though. I wanted to offer him the proposition that I wanted him to accept—no, I _still _won't go there.

Jacob came here a few days ago to visit me and he was actually warm towards Edward. I expected Jacob to be cold and cruel to him after suspecting that he and I had a thing back in LA—which we technically had for a few heated seconds. They get along and I'm pretty sure the cast adores Jacob.

Jacob left the day after; duty calls. Edward eased up a bit. I couldn't help but wonder if the tension with Edward was caused by Jake's presence. That's when I started pondering if he actually let it go or not. But he doesn't bring it up either, so I dismissed the conspiracy easily.

Jasper and Alice is officially a couple. They hung out at the HQ all the time, always together. The media wasn't in on it yet, and they don't have the slightest idea that he and she are even acquainted. All the stupid gossip, comical actually, was centered on Edward and I, which we graciously denied.

Emmett and Rosalie is, too, a couple. They told us a few days ago, coming to HQ hand in hand. I couldn't help but feel a weird tinge of envy as they came in that way.

It's not that I don't have a person to hold hands with; it's just that he wasn't _there _to actually do so. Edward looked even worse than I did when they told us that they were head-over-heels. He had nobody to console to when he needed help, that is if you don't count me occasionally. But I always treated it like it wasn't a big deal, so he didn't expect any stable advice from me.

It's nice to know that the person that I was—and still am—utterly infatuated with still trusts me after a passionate episode a couple of weeks ago.

Emily started getting more stressed as the days passed. We had one and half more months of pre-production before filming starts. She was starting to freak out when a few of our extras didn't fly over the Brentwood yesterday from LA but it was covered now. She's still hassled regardless.

I finally rung on Edward's doorbell and he answered it on the second chime. He smiled at me and stepped aside to let me in.

"Hey," he greeted, sitting on the lumpy couch. "Go ahead. Have a seat."

I did. I sat on the armchair next to the couch and took the already-much-abused script from under my arm. I placed it in front of me and started flipping through it.

"Okay so last time I remember, we were around the fifties, right?" I said. I couldn't make the shaking of my voice escape my tone. The butterflies in my stomach were already bubbling slowly to my lips.

He nodded, saying, "Yep." He didn't even bother bringing out his script. He just looked around, then back at me, and started looking around his apartment again.

"Okay, here's a good one, between Samantha Johns and her brother, Kirk: _You're an as—"_ He cut me off.

"Bella," he said, rushed. "Tell me that you think about that night often. Tell me that you still remember."

I knew it. I knew that he would snap eventually. Coz if he didn't right then and there, I would have.

I put the script down and raked my fingers through my hair—again, his fetish.

"Yeah, I think about it. Sure. But… I let it go," I said nonchalantly.

I was saying it like it wasn't a big deal. But it actually was. I think about it a lot. I think about it whenever we talk to the guys—the only reason why I'm not as responsive. I think about it before I sleep, when I'm wondering what I'd do the next day. I think about it when I'm on the phone with Jacob, contemplating if I should tell him or not. If my mind had a list of the 25 most thought about stuff, 'Late Night Kiss with Edward' would rank first. I think about it when I see a chick-flick, imagining Edward's arm draped around my shoulder. I think about it when I'm _with _Jacob, sometimes hoping it was somebody else's company. I think about it when I eat, imagining Edward there with me. I think about it when—okay. So I think about it a lot.

I wanted to tell him that I was determined and, truth be told, _ready _to do this with him, to get into something that nobody would ever know about except for ourselves, and especially not Jacob. I knew that I didn't give a damn about what happened to everything else as long as I had him. The tension's just going to get pent up from then. An affair—THERE. I SAID IT—was something I was willing to have with Edward. But I couldn't, because I realized that Jacob cared for me and I couldn't just do that to him since I "_slipped" _and fell for a co-star.

Edward blinked a few times before letting his lips slip into a pout. "Okay, forget it," he said, clearly disappointed, finally bringing out his script.

I shook my head, thinking to myself how stupid I know I am for thinking that we'd move on from that kiss. It's close to impossible.

But I couldn't tell him that. Right now, we were friends. Friends that didn't share what I would like to call the most amazing kiss I had in a long time.

Friends... and nothing more.

* * *

**3,826 words. Wee! That was supposed to be the fill-in chapter. I was sort of in a hurry. **

**I'd only mention stuff BEHIND THE SCENES, not the filming itself. Well, duh. It's what the story is called. I didn't expect myself to write about what happens in the so-called "movie".**

**So I'll just mention things in between takes… Stuff like that. I've been thinking about writing a sequel. I'm still thinking about it. LOL.**

**Hopefully I'm done with the whole story before Eclipse shows, which I think would actually happen.**

**Oh, yeah, before I forget, MOST EPIC CHAPTER NUMBER TWO is coming real soon. But epic chapter number two is a bit confusing; it changes from Edward to Bella and back again. It's in constant flux. But it **_**is **_**coming soon. Just don't know when. **

**REVIEW! **

**~ Age of Detour**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Eleven: All I Wanted

[3/11/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is—and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not as dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

Before you scroll down and read this chapter, I need to say something. :D It's not bad news. Just a quick orientation thing. :D  
I won't be around during the weekend and I couldn't post this on Friday... because I'm going on a camping trip with my friends. So, i'm posting this now.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Pre-Production: Month Two, Week Three, Friday

We've been in Brentwood for a month and a half, leaving a week more for pre-production. Three months couldn't have flown any faster; a lot of things happened during those three months.

I met Edward Masen, being the second best. The best obviously was what happened two days before we left for Brentwood. I knew that I couldn't mention that to Edward, since I had Jacob.

The only problem is, Jacob isn't around as much. It's like he cares more for his career than me, or his family. And it makes me feel worse to see his bike shows on TV because I know that I should be at the stands, next to his coach, wearing a headset, talking to him as he bikes through that stupid sand field I hate.

Edward and I are supposed to meet in this coffee shop; we urgently needed company. I impatiently tapped my fingers on the wood, awaiting his arrival.

It's was pointless to meet outside the apartment building; he only lived two floors above me. But Edward told me that he's been dying to get out, so I easily complied. And he let's me wait here? Perfect.

I stared at the door, waiting for it to swing open or at least, waiting for Edward to come through. I glance at the clock. It read 6:44 PM. He's 14 minutes late—and counting.

Edward and I spent almost every waking moment together, standing outside on his terrace, a Coke for props. We never drank it once before; it's just on the ledge, untouched. We bring it back in at the end of the night and drink it for caffeine.

I've been talking—more like raving—to Edward about how Jacob wasn't just as considerate as some people. I wasn't sure if he perceived correctly, figuring out that 'some people' only meant 'you'.

He's been constantly telling me that I didn't deserve any of it, that I didn't even sign up for that kind of crap from Jacob. And Jacob didn't deserve what I was giving him, and it's not physical gratification. I only understood more and more each day as the weeks turned to months. I had a sudden newfound respect for Edward for understanding me and taking in all I have to say every single time.

I looked back at the door, and I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat when I saw his disheveled hair, crooked smile and emerald green eyes. His smile broadened as he saw me sitting there, grinning goofily back at him.

_**Edward POV **_

"Hey, Bella," I said, seeing her again for… a day and a half.

The last time I had seen her, we were at my place, reading a few lines. We already gone through the script and over, but we had to rehearse and master. It was fun rehearsing with her, not only because I enjoy her presence vehemently, but also because she has the most witty improvisations.

"Hi," she said, sighing. "How've you been?"

I laughed and said, "I haven't changed since yesterday morning, Bella. Why did you want to… meet?"

She smiled and stared at me for a moment. I looked back at her intently, wondering what she found as she gazed at me, probably taking in my hobo look. I haven't shaved in probably a month and I was wearing a battered baseball tee and a pair of old jeans.

"I just needed some company," she said after a moment. "I tried to call Emmett but he was busy sucking face with Rosalie so I didn't want to intrude." I laughed. "And so was Alice with Jasper, in case you're wondering."

I scrunched my nose. "I didn't want to hear that," I said.

She smiled again, but it easily faded. She took her cup and took a sip of coffee. I only realized then that she ordered _me _a drink, too, and it sat in front of me, waiting for me to drink it. I didn't want to tell her that it was quarter to seven and I was in no mood to take in caffeine, but I did anyway.

"So, you got your day out. Should we go back to my place, then?" she said. "That is if you're still sick of it there. We could just hang out here."

I shook my head. "No matter. We should go. Paparazzi here are insane. They're on the look out for Robert Downey Jr."

She stood up and patted her pocket, freezing. "I don't suppose you have a car, do you?" she said. I chuckled. "I mean I took a cab here since I hadn't gotten out of my way to rent a car and everything."

I brought out my Volvo's keys and held them up. "Just your luck," I said.

* * *

"You remember the last time Jacob was here, right?" she said, wiping her nose. We're sitting on her couch again, me listening to all her precious Jacob has been giving her. "You weren't around to see him but you know that he was here."

Of course I remember the last time Jacob was here. I went all the way to Seattle just to avoid him. I came back to Bella - Bella being virtually dead for a while, delaying all our rehearsals with the rest of the cast.

"Yeah, I do—I never knew what happened to you," I said, shaking my head. "Carry on."

She sniffed for the hundredth time. How could she have been crying over that bum? He's not worth it. Jacob Black didn't deserve the tears that Bella shed for him; he's an ass.

"He didn't mind me at all. His main concern here—the nerve he had, even—was because there was this stupid convention here. I couldn't help but wonder if he was even visiting me because it seemed like something he should do. He wouldn't have if the biking crap wasn't happening. He doesn't really _care,_" she said, taking a deep breath. The tears were over for now. "He hasn't even called at all since then anymore. He puts his career first over me. It's not right. That's not what you would do to someone you love, right?"

I shook my head. "Look, Bella. Don't cry over him—god, I sound like such a girl right now," I said. She laughed. "He's… he's not worth it."

"Thanks, Edward," she said. "Not a lot of people would hear me lash out about Jacob."

"What do you mean? You lash out about him a lot?" I said, inconspicuously pushing the tissue box near her.

"Back in LA, I cried to Emmett a lot and I bet he's fed up. Jacob… isn't really the best boyfriend ever. There's a reason why we're 'on-again, off-again'. He's stubborn—almost as stubborn as you." She cracked a smile and continued, "But he doesn't know how to give up. He just wins all the time."

"Win?" I echoed. A shiver slithered down my spine as I thought about the things he got Bella and himself into. I didn't want to think about it.

Bella shook her head and swallowed loudly. "Jacob… He doesn't like losing. Whenever we fight, he has to prove me wrong every single time. And he doesn't know how to do it subtly. He treats me like I'm one of his friends, not at all sparing my feelings. He just doesn't care. He doesn't know what I really want. He claims he does, but he just… doesn't. I'm surprised how much _you _do."

"You don't deserve to keep up with him," I commented, stopping myself from holding her. "You deserve better."

Her head snapped up. She looked at me, intense, before standing up, saying, "I'm going to the terrace. Come."

She went ahead, picking up a Coke on the table on the way. I watched after her, baffled.

I stood up, too, taking a Coke. The terrace door was wide open. Bella was standing there, wearing a T-Shirt—jacket-less, and a can of Coke in her hands. How could she bear the biting cold? It was almost eight and she was out in the cold. Nerves of steal, something I didn't have. I had a sweater on top of my shirt.

She turned her head to look at me as I stepped out into the terrace, smiling. Her eyes were slightly puffy from the hour and a half of her crying and ranting about Jacob.

"Edward," she said, hugging her arms. "You don't know how much you mean to me right now. Especially since Jacob isn't the best person to be around. You have been some sort of buoy." She beamed at me and looked down. "You keep me harboring sanity."

I flushed, and I swear it's not because of the cold. She shuddered visibly and hugged herself tighter. I couldn't help but take my sweater off. I shrugged out of my sweater, thankful that I chose to wear a shirt underneath. I handed it to her and she took it gratefully, wearing it.

"I don't know what to do anymore," she said quietly. It sounded like she was speaking to her herself, not me. "That night…"

I froze. So she does think about that night. I sighed in relief, something I wasn't sure she saw, and shut my eyes, involuntarily smiling.

"… you told me that… you didn't intend to want me the way you did," she said, looking up at me. "Is that… well, I was wondering if that's still… I was wondering if that was still true…" She let her head fall, rubbing her arms.

I took her wrist—déjà vu—and brought her chin up, holding her gaze. I simply nodded, unable the think of anything coherent to say.

She bit down on her lower lip and smiled a small grin. She slid her wrist out of my hold and into my hand. My heart erratically thumped in my chest. I started hyperventilating quietly, making sure she didn't hear.

I let go of her chin and looked at our hands. I could get used to that sight.

_**Bella POV**_

I made up my mind. That moment he said that I deserved better—practically voicing my thoughts—I just knew. Jacob wouldn't be around either way; Jacob would still carry on with his life. Well, obviously because he wouldn't know about it.

He looked up and beamed me his crooked grin.

"Does it make a difference…" I started but I couldn't help the anxiety flood my every muscle. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly, hating myself for taking in the cold air.

Edward started looking around, whipping his head from left to right. "Where's your jacket? I'll get it for you," he said concerned. I smiled, thinking that Jacob would have never done that.

"I'm fine," I said, even if I wasn't. I just had to let it out.

I knew that what I had to say would fester if I didn't tell him now. I wouldn't get a chance any better than what I got right now—that is if he decides to say it himself.

"Does it make a difference…" I started again, taking a deep breath. "If I told you that I felt the same way?"

I peeked at him through my eyelashes as the heat rendered my body warm. I didn't feel cold anymore; I was toasty and fuzzy inside, knowing it had nothing to do with the weather.

Edward smiled and tilted my chin up for the second time today. "It changes everything."

My heart jumped out of my chest as I crushed my lips to his, hard. Thankfully not hard enough to bump our teeth against each other.

He was frozen at first, and panic washed over me. But he reacted soon enough, removing his hand from mine and snaking his arm around my waist. His other hand found a place at the small of my back, keeping me prisoner. It was fine with me.

I smiled against his lips and I felt his turn up, too. I pulled away for a second to get some air and launched myself back to the kiss.

I've never felt this way ever before. Everything I feeling for Edward was so different, so _fresh. _All the blood that was numbed by the cold was slowly melting, from my lips to the my head to the very tips of my toes.

I weaved my fingers through his hair and pushed him to me more. He laughed, part-groan part-chuckle.

He pulled away, gasping. I hadn't realized that I was, too, before I saw him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, both his arms around my waist. "Things would blow up if people find out."

I shook my head quickly, a smile still on my face. "I have never been more, Edward."

He closed his eyes, content radiating off him.

He pressed his lips softly to my temple; I let my eyes shut as I felt him kiss it.

It took Jacob a year to kiss me on the forehead—or anywhere near it—but it took Edward no time. Jacob doesn't understand the innocence of a forehead kiss. There's a ginormous difference; a forehead kiss is so chaste… It just means the relationship doesn't center on the lustful idea that Jacob has conjured up in his corrupt mind. Edward didn't even think about it as he did so, and Jacob made me wait a _year _to make me realize that he wanted an actual relationship out of what we had—and still having.

"You sure?" he suggested. I nodded, smiling.

"Very."

He laughed silently before slowly walking to the sliding door, dragging me with him.

* * *

_**Edward POV **_

"Edward," Bella comes in, holding her phone out. She paused and looked at me, cooking spaghetti. Why I even attempted to is beyond me. "Alice is on the phone for you. I told her that you were doing something then she said something about cutting something off in your sleep."

My eyes widened, and she laughed at my expression.

"Seriously, Edward. She needs to talk to you," she said, practically skipping to me and tucking the chin between my cheek and my shoulder. "Talk to her."

I planted a kiss on her lips, something I haven't grown tired of. She eagerly kissed back but swatted my arm, lips still locked. My lips turned up and mumbled against hers, "Tell her to wait a few minutes, will you?"

She pulled away, placing her hand on my chest. "Nope," she said, pointing at the phone on my neck. "Talk to her or she'll get suspicious."

I stuck my tongue out at her and took the phone in my hand, repositioning it where Bella had. "Hello?" I said, taking the sauce out of the microwave. Bella mentioned something about not making the mistake that her dad had of not taking it out of the bowl and keeping the lid on, no less. It almost set their home on fire.

"Suspicious about what?" was the first thing I heard. I turned my head to give a panicked look at Bella but she already returned to the living room, watching _Stardust. _She was laughing at something apparently particularly funny… I didn't find the gay Robert de Niro funny enough to have me laughing the way she had.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Edward, you don't want me to think that you faked telling me that it was 'over'," she said condescendingly. "You know how psychotic I become when you hide things from me. Saying that I would get suspicious about something would only make me _more _suspicious that I would normally be. You're bringing this on yourself."

"Fine," I said. "We thought you might get suspicious… that… Bella and I were planning to go back to LA to visit our friends there. We were just cancelling so it's not matter. Never mind."

Bella looked at me, puzzled, and said, "Since when are we going to LA?"

I cupped the receiver and rolled my eyes at her. "It was an alibi, love," I said. It felt good calling her _love. _The word rolled on my tongue perfectly and imagining myself calling her that was somewhat rewarding. I took my hand out of the way and said to Alice, "So what made you call?"

"Jasper and I lost our reservation in the new restaurant uptown. Everything else is fully booked and we don't have anywhere else to eat. I tried calling Emmett and Rosalie but I think they have other things at hand. I attempted calling your place, too, but you weren't there. I was sort of expecting that, though. So I guessed you're there, and she answered to phone. That means you're both at her place, right?" She didn't even give me a chance to answer. "I know it's rude to barge in there with Jasper but we will. We were wondering—rather informing—you that we're going to eat there. Just for tonight, so don't worry about us any other night."

I took in everything she said, my mind mentally processing and filtering everything she threw at me. "Okay, what you're trying to say… is that you want me to have you over to eat?"

"Thank God, you got that at the first try. I don't like repeating myself," she said. "Is that a yes then? What are you up to anyway?"

"Alice, this is not my place. This is Bella's and I don't think it would be polite of me to invite people into another person's house," I said, quirking my eyebrow to myself. I got her corned. "And as for your other question to invade my privacy, I'm cooking dinner."

She snorted. "Then I don't suppose you mind us eating dinner with you, right? You're already making anyway—wait, you're making dinner? Since when did you cook dinner?"

"Since I'm hungry and I need to eat," I said, stating the obvious.

"But you're eating dinner at Bella's," she said. I could hear the gears in her mind turning, trying to piece together the clues I'm unintentionally giving away. "You're not cooking dinner for _her_, are you? Holy crap, you're on a date? EDWARD! What did I say about respecting Jacob Black—"?

"It's not a date, Alice," I intruded. "We're just having dinner. I know what you said about respecting Jacob and all that—I understand that whole thing. I do respect Jacob." I pressed my lips together, stopping myself from blurting out the truth.

"If it's not a date, then we could come over?" she said. I could already picture her batting her eyelashes, lower lip jutting out.

"Why can't you just eat at Jasper's? Or yours?" I said, pouring the sauce all over the pasta. "I don't see why not."

"Well I can tell you why not," she said. "Jasper doesn't have food there and neither do I."

"Order pizza or Chinese, I don't care," I said. "I'm in the middle of cooking dinner, Al. I don't think I'm coordinated enough to stir while speaking to you. So to save Bella's phone from getting soaked in spaghetti sauce and the dinner getting wasted, I have to go."

"Why are you avoiding me so much, Edward?" she said, groaning a bit at the end. "Can we please come over? Jasper would love to spend some time there. He's in desperate need of another man's company. That didn't sound right. He just needs company other than me. And I'm sure you do, too."

I rolled my eyes, mixing the whole thing together. "Whatever, Alice. You can come over," I said. I heard a loud "Yey!" in the background and Jasper's "He said yes?" then another "Yey!"

"Thanks so much, Edward!" she squealed. "We'll be there in five!" Then she hung up. What a fine way to treat somebody who's feeding you dinner.

I put the phone down and leaned against the counter, watching the people on the TV. It was still _Stardust _and the prince just killed Ricky Gervais. Bella gasped and covered her mouth.

I went to the couch and plopped down next to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. I kissed the top of her head gently and I felt her lean against me.

Today couldn't be anymore better. I wanted to tell Bella that doing this was the worst thing anybody could ever do, second to murder. I couldn't will myself to tell her, only because it felt right. It felt like my arms were made to be around her. I didn't know if this is what Jacob felt when he and Bella started off, but I couldn't care. Because right now, all I wanted was her.

* * *

**Aw, she's still a cheating whore. And she will be for a while. I'm sorry. :( **

**Everything's moving so fast. Le sigh. Again, I'm sorry. I think we'll reach 20+ chapters. Maybe even 30 if I'm thinking about putting stuff beyond promotion of their "movie".**

**REVIEW!**

**\m/ This chapter wasn't as long as I'd pictured it to be. I was expecting a fifteen-page (on MS Word) chapter, but it's only 9 pages. It's good enough.**

**I feel like I didn't capture all the pent up tension between them. I will in the next chapter. At least I'll try. Hihi.**

**Epic Chapter Number Two. :D**

**~ Age of Detour**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Twelve: Love

[3/18/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is—and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not as dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

It's coming early again. My family and I are going somewhere the whole weekend. Posting this two days early for you to enjoy and strikereview/strike.

* * *

_**Edward POV **_

"Oh, hey, Alice," I greeted, opening the door as wide as it would go. Alice came in, towing Jasper by the hand, and sat on the couch next to Bella. "So exactly what are you planning to do here?"

Alice shrugged and said, "Eat… then maybe bum around. That is if you have nothing else to do. But even if you _do _have something do, I wouldn't care either way."

Jasper stood awkwardly beside the couch's arm next to Alice and looked around, surveying the room. "Whose apartment is this, Edward or Bella's?"

Bella looked up at Jasper. "Uh, this is my apartment. Edward lives a few floors above me, though," she said, glancing back at the TV. _Run Fat Boy Run _was on HBO.

"I see…" Jasper commented. He's a weirdo, isn't he? I don't understand why you have to be so introverted. I wouldn't speak this way if I hadn't known that Bella and I were like that, but Jasper should've grown accustomed to our company _ages _ago.

"Well, I don't guess you would mind if we eat in front of the TV, right, Ed?" Alice asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen. She called, "Simon Pegg _owned _in that movie."

"Uh, Alice, this isn't my apartment. It's not for me to choose," I called back. Alice emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of spaghetti and a fork sticking on top of it.

"In that case, Bella," she said, turning to Bella. Bella doesn't even bother prying her eyes off the screen. Simon Pegg was running from the church… I've seen this movie loads of times. "Bella, would you mind Jasper and I eating in front of the TV?"

"I don't mind. Edward, consider this place your own. You hang out here to much," she said, looking up and locking eyes with me. She smiles warmly and my whole body heated up. My heart thumped in my chest as I struggled to find my way back to the ground, by the way I was fleeting out of myself little by little.

"You guys should definitely date or something," Alice said, forking the spaghetti and eating some of it. "I don't mean that offensively, Bella. Jacob's a great guy. I didn't mean it—going out with Edward I mean. It was just an observation—"

"Alice," Bella cut in. "I understand." She laughs shakily as she glances at me. I smiled at her reassuringly and she eased up.

"Aren't you going to eat, Jasper?" Bella asked, looking back at the TV. "Edward cooked all that pasta. It's really good."

Jasper pursed his lips and nodded. "I'm fine, Bella. Dropping by was entirely Alice's idea. I'm still quite full…"

"You don't know what you're missing out on, Jas," Alice said. She stared blankly at the TV and turned to me. "So what have you been up to today, Ed?"

I sat the other arm of the sofa and shrugged. I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder and let go as soon as I realized I must've been giving so much away by doing that.

"Nothing interesting," I said, smiling. Bella half-snorted, half-laughed. I shot her a warning glance and she just let her shoulders drop with another snicker.

"Any progress?" Alice asked again, placing the bowl on the coffee table.

I looked back at Bella and smiled, almost subconsciously. "Yeah, lots and lots of progress."

* * *

_**Bella POV **_

"Nice of you to come over, Al. Come over whenever you like," Edward said, holding the door open for them.

"Ed, you never told me that you could cook. Let alone make any pasta. That was awesome," Alice said. "Knowing that you are aware that I don't even eat much _and _that I ate a lot of your pasta, you'd see that it's actually a lot better than you think. You're sadly self-deprecating."

"Whatever, Alice. You could leave now," Edward said jokingly. "Bring her back home safely, will you Jasper?"

Jasper nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Edward. I won't let anything happen to her." He clasped his hand over Alice's hand and they twined gracefully. I've never seen anybody else happier at that age without as much problems at everybody else.

Edward and I could be that way, if Jacob wasn't there to be worried about. And the thing was, I actually wanted Jacob around. He was something that I somehow needed; I've known him for forever and he's my safe zone. I can't just let go of him when I want to just because Edward came along. Although, it's something you'd think about when life offers you the most perfect man _ever._ I couldn't be luckier… or greedier.

"I'll see you around, Eddie," Alice said, skipping—dragging Jasper—to the elevator at the end of the hall.

Edward shut the door and turned to me slowly. My body was slowly gravitating toward him; it was so instinctual. How could I have never wanted Edward before "Welcome to Senior Year"? The timing couldn't have been crappier.

He took my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I buried my face in his chest and whispered, "Do you think we could do this without any secrecy? One day?"

"We'll take one day at a time, love. It's the best we can do." He took my face in his hands and smiled. "I'm surprised you actually let me have my way, Bella. I'm still not certain if you're sure with this. It's not going to make things better."

I nodded and looked down. "I know what I'm doing. For the first time ever, I'm living in the here and now and I don't care about the there and later. You're what I want now and you're still what I want later. I already know what my future looks like, but right now, I have nothing to worry about…"

"What about Jacob? Love, I know that you don't care for him less that you have before you even realized that… we… were worth fighting for. I wouldn't let you beat yourself up for me."

"Edward," I mumbled, looking up to his green eyes. "Don't worry. Right now, it's you and me. Later, it would probably be he and I, but that's not something we should worry about now. You're who I need, not him. He's not even here." I shook my head, feeling the anger welling up in my gut.

"You're giving me everything I wanted, Bella. I want to know if I'm doing the same for you. It'll always be this way unless we do something about it."

"Relax, Edward. I'm aware of the consequences and, since I'm not dense and shallow enough to call us _friends-with-benefits, _we'll be fine. I promise." I pressed my lips to his jugular and mumbled against his skin, "We'll be fine."

He placed a kiss on my forehead, then on my eyes, to my nose and then finally on my lips. Again, the thought of wanting Edward comes over me. Why didn't I want him before all this drama came along? I should have tracked him down before Jacob pulled all his moves on me.

Edward pulled away slowly and squeezed my hand before bringing us unhurriedly to my room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

The sun was warm and it felt nice against my skin. Christ, it's almost March; spring should be showing little by little by now. I wouldn't complain, though. The sun on days like this—days where you just want to lie in bed and think about all the _perfect _things that happened the night before—are delicious on your body.

I turned my head and see Edward's bare back, arm hanging off the bed and foot sticking out of the blanket. It wasn't until I watched the patches of sunlight dance on my arm against Edward's that I realized that I officially cheated on Jacob on the sluttiest way thinkable. I shook my head to dispel the guilt and focused on the unconscious man beside me.

His skin was flushed against the sun and his hair a shade of bronze lighter. He turned over; eyes still closed and unconsciously wrapped his arm around my waist, hugging me to him. I let him pull me in, burying my face in the planes of his chest, smelling his odd peppermint and mouthwash scent.

I stared up at his face, thinking how serene his slumber was. I wouldn't even dream of waking him up… That is until he started chuckling, his crooked smile spreading across his face.

"I never thought somebody would watch me sleep," he said, eyes shut. "Don't you think it makes you somewhat of a stalker?"

I laughed, obviously blissful and sighed. "Well, yeah. I've never watched anybody sleep, actually. And to be honest, I enjoyed watching _you_."

He laughed and shook his head.

After a while, as I was starting to think that he thought I drifted back to sleep, I said, "Edward, what do you consider me as? I mean… Do you consider me as a friend? A… lover? Girlfriend?"

"It depends entirely on you, love. It will be decided by what you consider _me _as. Whatever it is you deem me, I would be the counterpart. Really, love. It depends on you."

"Okay, then, I don't think you're a friend… that's for sure. Only because you're much more than that." He lips turned up into a smile. "I don't think we're lovers because I despise the term. It makes me sound _more _like a cheater. I don't like the sounds of it at all. But I'm not labeling you as my boyfriend either."

He snorted. "What am I, then? Your… mistress?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Let's just leave it as love. You're my love," I said, holding my chin high. I didn't say it directly to his face because I didn't know if I was ready yet. But I knew for sure that he really was my _love. _I could honestly get used to that.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face and I pray to God that his eyes aren't opened and peering down at me knowingly as he watched the blush color my cheeks.

"Then you're my love, too," he said, content, sighing in the end. He kissed the top of my head. "What would you call Jacob then?"

"I would call Jake my boyfriend, because he officially is," I said, my body somehow recoiling at his name.

"Well, I'm fine with being your love. I'm fine being anything to you," he commented. "Just as long as I'm actually somebody to you is enough."

I hugged him closer to me and muttered, "Stop being melodramatic." I paused and pressed my lips to his chest. "You're somebody, alright."

* * *

_**Edward POV **_

"Hey, Edward? It's Emily. We need you down here." _Emily Uley, 8:45 AM. _Aw, crap, no use of going down anymore, is there?

"Hello, is Bella with you? Dude, we so need you down here. There's some huge announcement. Bring her down here with you, Edward." _Emmett Swan, 9:17 AM._

"Edward, I know your lying in bed, probably staring at the ceiling thinking about all the _great _things you've gotten yourself into—stop being a private narcissist—but we need you down here—with Bella. Do you have any idea where she is? Her phone kept on ringing but no one would pick up. I tried calling your place but nobody would pick up either. Come down here, please."_ Alice, 9:30 AM. _

"Why are you not down here yet, Edward? Jeez, it's been half an hour! Come down here, will you? Have you heard from Bella? It's like you two have disappeared. Emily won't start until you get here." _Alice, 10:03 AM. _

"Hello, Edward? It's Jasper. Emily is getting little by little more agitated. We are desperate to have you and Bella here for the meeting to start. We'd appreciate it if you come down as soon as you can. Thank you." _Jasper Hale, 10:24 AM._

Okay, so that's the last of it. It's 10:45 and, thank goodness, I'm in a pair of loose Levi's, a red plaid with a grey shirt underneath, a jacket on top and my favorite pair of Nikes.

Bella was sitting on bar stool, her phone on her ear. She hung up and placed her phone on the table, turning her chair to face me.

"Emily, Jasper, Alice and Emmett called, telling me that there's some urgent meeting. And Alice wanted me to tell you to pick up your phone upstairs," she said.

I had talked Bella into changing into something proper earlier because she didn't see a need to wear anything nice, since, according to her, we're not going anywhere. So now, after debating with her all the benefits in a fresh pair of jeans, she finally changed.

"Yeah, I know. I got some, too. They should have started the meeting two hours ago and we're still up here. We're the worst people to work with now, huh?"

She laughed and slid off the stool, walking to me then grabbing my hand. "Then we should probably get a move on, then."

* * *

"Thank God, you finally arrived," Emily gushed as Bella and I entered the office. "Where the hell have you guys been?"

Okay, we had the perfect alibi. We were sleeping in because we had a lot of scenes to rehearse. We didn't wake up to the phone calls because we were way too sleepy to even notice. Okay, maybe that's not the _perfect _alibi but it was believable enough not to make the cast think of what really happened.

"Edward slept in. So had I—because we rehearsed a lot of scenes last night. I didn't wake up to any of the phone calls because I was too into my sleep. I bet that's what Edward did, too. We only got the messages on our mobiles when Edward went down to my apartment. We were going to practice," Bella said. That sounded much better than I had planned.

"Well, it's good that you're finally here. We've been waiting for _two _hours. These guys already had breakfast. Funny how Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are here and they're not even in the movie and you guys were late and you're the lead."

"Yeah… Funny," I echoed, biting my lip nervously. "So what's the announcement."

"Oh, right. Thank goodness that she hasn't been anywhere near you guys or else she'd ruin the surprise."

"Who? What surprise?" Jasper repeated. "Why, what's happening?"

Emily grinned and opened the back door, revealing her surprise. The girl stepped into the office slowly, keeping her head low. She looked embarrassed being here. Who was she? Why _was _she here? She looked like she could fit into a teen movie about raging hormones. No reason whatsoever.

"Guys, this is Leah Clearwater. She's my friend, Jacob's friend and she's going to be in the movie," Emily declared, a smile on her face.

She was Jacob's friend? What was she doing here? She was going to be in the movie? Well, she might as well be as spy _for _Jacob for all we know. I snuck Bella an anxious look. She only chewed on her lower lip harder, knowing that we were both thinking the same thing.

_Hell no.

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**SO SHORT. **

**Hello! So it's Age of Detour here again. I hope you don't go... two more updates and I'm off. :( I'm trying very hard to make it work. The story's moving along, I promise. I'm just so caught up right now. The Runaways tomorrow… New Moon DVD release this weekend. It's all getting more insane. **

**I'm not even sure if I could update next week. For where I'm from, school ends in March and my finals are coming up. **

**Sorry that Bella's still a cheating whore. Dang it. I'm sorry, really. You must hate her right now for being a cheater but LOL. I love how the story's going. Hehe. Hope you stay with me. Please, please, please. Thanks for those who have reviewed, hit and alerted. I really appreciate it.**

**Okay, giveaway! Jacob's going to be in the next chapter. I think. Whoooo!**

**OH WAIT! I watched Remember Me. :" Any of you have? I cried my eyes out at the end. I won't spoil it. :D**

**REVIEW! :D**

**~ Age of Detour**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Thirteen: Complications

[3/27/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is—and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not as dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

Okay, another early update. :) My friends and I are going out on Friday and my brother and I are hanging out over the weekend. This is the only time I can. :D Cheerio.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

PRODUCTION: Month One, Week Two, Day Four

"Bella," Edward said, his hands on my waist. Filming of Day One just ended and we were at my dressing room, staring at the mirror. Our reflections were so strangely compatible with each other; it was no wonder that people perceived us as a couple—or even said that we have great chemistry.

"Edward," I said, humoring him. I stared at his eyes through the mirror as his lips turned up into his crooked grin. "What? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking… that you look a lot prettier than Samantha Johns," he muttered, placing a kiss on the nape of my neck. "I'd rather look at you with your ratty sweats and my t-shirt rather than all this make-up and Samantha John's ridiculous wardrobe."

"I couldn't really say the same thing about you," I said, reaching back to run my fingers through his hair. "I love what they did to your hair…"

He snorted and spun my around, wrapping his arms around my waist, fingers overlapping. "Uh-huh," he mumbled before kissing me softly.

My eyebrows quirked involuntarily because of his sudden enthusiasm. He pulled away and touched my lips. He and I were sure that my make-up messed up just a little bit.

There was a faint knock on the door and I pushed him away gently. I leaned against my vanity mirror and starting saying things at the top of my head. "So, Edward… How's the…" I trailed off as the door opened.

It was my PA, Jane [**A/N: LOL. Jane is Bella's PA. LOL]. **"Ms. Swan, somebody wants to see you."

I inconspicuously wiped the edges of my lips and nodded. Jane smiled and turned to Edward.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen," she greeted closing the door behind her.

"Who do you think is here to see me?" I asked Edward. He shrugged and wiped his mouth too. "Oh! Do you think mom and dad would drop by? I miss them too much… Maybe they came voluntarily to surprise me—"

"Bells."

* * *

"Jacob?" I said, awestruck. I never thought he would come over this way. I made sure that he wasn't; I checked all the websites if there was any event on dirt biking in Brentwood and nothing came up. He came here because he just wanted to.

"Yeah. I'm here…" he said out of breath, smiling. "Surprise!"

I laughed shakily and looked at Edward. He was still and rigid, remaining where he had been when Jane came over, his face shocked. "I'll… leave you two alone," Edward said.

"Oh, hey Edward. I didn't see you there," Jacob commented. I knew that he saw him there; he just didn't want to notice him intentionally. "No, it's fine. You don't have to leave. I just I thought I'd visit."

"Yeah…" I said, my nerves still tensing every time I thought about all the probability that he's planning to stay at my apartment. "Where are you staying?"

Jacob smiled and placed his hand on the doorknob, placing his weight on it. "Uh, I didn't think you'd mind if I stayed over at your place."

Edward and I looked at each other at the same time.

_As a matter of fact, Jake, I do mind. I do mind that you'll see that Edward Masen's belongings are all stocked in my place and his would be half-empty. I do mind that you'll see my bathroom hoarded with three cans of shaving cream. I do mind that you'd see my laundry filled with Edward's clothes. I do mind that my refrigerator is filled with Edward's favorite cream cheese. I do mind that blueberry bagels—even if I'm allergic—is stuffed into my fridge. I do mind that my whole freaking apartment smells like the guy your standing a few feet away from. You think I mind you staying over? What do_ you_ think?_

"My place is… sort of a mess," I tried to reason out. "I think I'll have to fix it up before you stay over, though."

Jacob shook his head and waved his hand. "It's fine. I think I've grown used to that. I'm completely fine with your dirty apartment. Hell, I'll help you clean it out if you prefer."

I shook my head. "Jake, it's really fine. I just have to fix up and you can stay. I promise," I tried again. "You can come over tomorrow morning, that way I have time to clean my mess. In the mean time, you can stay at Leah's."

Jacob's forehead scrunched, his eyes squinting suspiciously at me. "Uh, okay…" he said. "Bella, do you _want _me around?"

"Yes, Jake. I do want you around. I just don't want you to see all the stuff that I have up there. It's not really the cleanest apartment known to man. And I'm willing to clean it up for you. Okay?" I said.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll just be out there. I'm catching up with Leah. I'll see you… later." He exited my dressing room and I sighed in relief. Edward rushed to my side and leaned against the vanity mirror.

"He's staying over at your place tomorrow night?" he said, taking my hand into his.

"Yes," I said, sort of disappointed in myself. Why couldn't I just have said that my place wasn't available? I had to tell him that I had fix up the place even if I didn't have an intention to. But I did _have _to.

"Then where am I supposed to stay?" he said, looking at me. I turned my head to him and smiled.

"At your place," I said obviously. "I don't think it's too much to ask from you. Edward, this is for us. We'll just have to make him believe that you and I are friends and nothing more than that. Once he's gone, you can hole up in my place again."

He laughed and kissed my temple. "I'm guessing you need help to clean out all my stuff out of your apartment?"

I giggled. "As a matter of fact, I do."

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

"Hey, Bella?" I called from the kitchen. I was clearing out the top shelf of the refrigerator from all my food. "Who owns this jar of peanut butter? I have never eaten this before. Do you have any idea who owns this? The jar's half-empty."

"That would be mine," she called back. I shrugged and placed the jar back into the fridge and raked through the rest of her—probably my—food.

She came out of the bedroom, carrying a box of… stuff. She smiled at me and, spontaneously, the box slipped the very tip of her finger and everything fell out.

I sprinted to her side, recollecting everything in it. She was already crouched down, picking up all the clothes that I had here. "God, I'm a klutz. I hate myself. I'm sorry you had to see that."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You're apologizing for making a mess? We can just fix it up, love. It's not that hard." I placed the last shirt, tucked it under one of the other and took to box into my arms. "When would Jacob be here?"

"Later at ten. Right before lunch, actually, so we can still eat," she said, brushing the hair out of her face. I glanced at the clock above the sink; it read 8:50.

"By 'we', you mean you and Jacob," I said. It was more of a statement than a question. I walked to the front door and put the box down, alongside all the others.

"You can join us if you want," she said, smiling.

I twisted my eyebrow upwards and kissed to tip of her nose. "I'd rather not watch you and Jacob have the reunion scene, love." I hung my head low and shook my head. "Never mind I said that. What else do we have to do?"

She pursed her lips. For a moment, I thought she let it go, but then her lips slipped into a frown, her eyebrows meeting at the middle. "Edward… You don't really expect me and Jacob to… well, you know."

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "Should I expect you and Jacob to do whatever?" She gaped at me and I smiled. "It's up to you, Bella. I don't know what to expect. I would understand either way."

I turned around and paced back to the refrigerator, leaning forward to peer at all the food. Bella followed after me. She squatted next to me and placed a firm grip on my shoulder. I didn't want to mind her touch but when she grabbed my chin, forcing me to hold her gaze, I ended up getting lost in her brown pools for eyes.

"Edward, you're whom I want right now," she said. She cupped my cheek and, like a natural tendency, I leaned into her touch and sighed. "I promise, I will not do anything with Jacob. If he tries, you have my word; I won't let him get away with it. I'm yours."

I smiled and took her hand off my cheek, kissing her palm. "That's too much to promise. He's your boyfriend, Bella. Not me."

"But you feel more like one," she impeded. "My feelings for you are more… fervent than I have ever had for him. Edward, I will keep that promise. You just have to trust me. Okay? Do you trust me?"

I nodded. "Of course I trust you," I swore.

She smiled and kissed my lips demurely. "We have to Lysol the place," she murmured against my lips. She pulled away, letting my lips slide to a moue. "You don't really want Jacob to notice that the apartment smells like peppermint, do you?"

I chuckled and raised my brows. "No, not really." I got up and shut the refrigerator. She held her hand up and I pulled her up to her feet, leading her to the bedroom.

The place was pretty much cleaned out. Her closet door was closed for the first time—well at least it's the first time I saw it shut. The couch at the corner wasn't mounded with my dirty clothes. Her floor wasn't a vast wasteland for _most _of our clothes—dirty and unused. Her bed was clean, the sheets washed, pillows plump. Her night table was empty from my Techno Marine watch, traceless from my battered old iPhone. Not even a single spot of my coffee stains that we had constantly argued over, which resulted in us being a couple dozen of coasters. For a split second, the room looked bare.

The room looked like it was missing a crucial part of it. It looked like jigsaw puzzle in black and white; it was stunning piece by piece, but when you look at the big picture, it's not complete. A smile played at my lips. Was that how much I affected Bella? We've been together for almost a month, and I've known her for more than four—including the auditioning. Things were moving quicker than I had imagined.

"What do you think?" she said, placing her hands on her waist. "It doesn't look like how we left it at all. I mean… I changed the sheets, sent them to dry-cleaning and everything. Your clothes are all in the boxes by the door. I cleaned the bathroom. Your stuff is upstairs already. We're all good. You think we did alright?"

I smiled and opened my mouth, prepared to gush over how great she's done—we've done. But nothing came out. I was still analyzing the whole room; I was busy visualizing the black and white jigsaw puzzle.

"I… don't know what to say," was the genius answer. "Do you think the place looks a little… austere? It's peculiar how _empty _your room looks."

She giggled. "It's not really my room, Edward," she said, looking up at me. "It's ours. And since we stripped down everything you own out of this place, it won't ever be… unabridged. It won't really be _our _room if _your _stuff isn't in here."

"Then whose room is this now?" I said, twining my fingers with hers.

"Right now… this is my room," she answered, stepping closer to me. She turned around slightly and picked something up from behind her and held it up in front of me. "But before it officially becomes mine… We'll have to neutralize the scent of this room."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, taking the can and shaking it.

"I mean," she said, taking her own can. "This place smells like you. Not that I mind, because I love the way you smell, but… I'm pretty sure Jacob would get suspicious."

I nodded, positioning my finger on top of the spray button. I sighed and said, "Let's do this."

* * *

"Are you ready or would you want me to bring those up myself?" I said, adjusting the boxes in my hands. Bella had one box in her arms, looking strained already. We haven't even gotten out of her apartment yet. "Really, Bella, I can bring those up myself."

She shook her head, popping her hand out of from under the box and placing her hand on the doorknob.

I was ready for her to open the door, stepping behind the jamb to let her swing it open, but even before she got to yank the door open, it unlatched by itself. Bella stepped aside, waiting to see who was behind.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said, stepping in and closing the door. He staggered backward as he saw me at the back of the door, holding two boxes on top of each other in my arms. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I was just helping Bella out," I said, motioning to the boxes.

Jacob whipped his head to Bella, his face surprised. "Edward's helping you clean your apartment?" he said. Bella nodded, looking nonchalant. We weren't actors for nothing. "What's in the boxes?"

"Trash," Bella said instantly. "We were just about to throw it out. It's just a bunch of old script drafts for 'Senior'… All sorts of crap."

Jacob nodded his head and stepped aside, opening the door for Bella and I. "Well go ahead. I'm sorry I got in the way. You're done now?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah. We're pretty much finished." She looked at me; brow raised and put the box down.

"Oh, uh, I'll just stop by and take these boxes… to the Dumpster. I'll be back later," I said, holding the door open with my foot.

"Oh, right. Bella, do you mind if I get a drink?" Jacob said, already plodding to the kitchen.

"Sure, go ahead," Bella said, waving him to the kitchen's direction. "I believe the Coke is at the…"—I mouthed 'bottom shelf' to her—"…bottom shelf."

"Alright," Jacob stated before walking to the kitchen.

Bella hurried to my side and buried her face in her hands. "What the hell have I done? He showed up half an hour earlier! What the hell is that? What the hell does he think he's doing? What. The. Hell. Edward, bring your stuff upstairs before he notices that these boxes actually contain half of your belongings that are supposed to be in your apartment."

She took the box she had carried and placed it outside the door, set for me to grab when I'm on my second trip down.

"Yes, of course," I said, kicking the door open and slipping out of the door.

* * *

_**Bella POV **_

"So, Jake," I said, leaning against the counter. Jacob was sitting in front of the table, munching on a bag of Doritos, sipping from a can of Coke. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to visit. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. Do you have shooting tomorrow?" he said.

"Yes, I do. But I have school work in between…" I trailed off, thinking about all the things that I got myself into with 'school work'.

After every shooting, I had to leave set because I was a minor. I was only seventeen and legally, Edward should be arrested for whatever he's been doing to me. [**A/N: LOL. I made myself laugh with that innuendo.] **He would help me with homework and censure me on how I shouldn't bite the end of my pencil. I'd laugh at him and we'll end up not finishing my homework and talk about something non-related to pencils altogether.

Jacob just nodded, eating more of his Doritos. "So what've you been doing while I wasn't around?" he asked, smiling at me.

I shrugged, already feeling the guilt well inside me. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We did just a bunch of rehearsing. We started shooting recently and it so far going well. I think I'm doing a fairly good job with Samantha Johns." I paused, looking him over. "So how was Leah's?"

"Leah's place is not as big as yours but it's nice. I got to hang out with her. It's been a while since she and I have seen each other. She's hospitable for someone who I've known for a third of my life. She's great company to keep, really. How do you think of her?"

"I think she's great," I said, sort of lying.

I don't really like Leah because she hated the kinds of Edward. That is so stereotypical of her to hate people who happen to be successful. It's not Edward's fault that he has worked hard for his acting job. I couldn't really judge Leah, though. She deserved more than my opinion.

"Do you want lunch?" I asked. "Not now, but later at… twelve, maybe. What do you say?"

Jacob's face lit up. "Of course. Would any of your friends like to eat with us, though? I was thinking we could have this big get-together thing. You wouldn't really object if we had it here, do you?"

I shook my head. A huge what-the-heck moment but no matter. "No, not at all. What were you planning to eat exactly?" I said, leaning back on the chair.

"Don't worry. I got it covered," he said. He stood from his chair and placed a kiss on my lips.

I froze. What the hell? I refused to kiss back so I didn't. My mouth was still, not at all molding against his like how mine did to Edward's. I pray that he wouldn't notice my unresponsiveness and let it go. And thank goodness, he did.

"I'll be at the living room," he said, cocking his head to the living room.

The door swung back in place and I wiped my mouth dry. What the hell was that?

* * *

"Hey, thanks for coming," I told Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper as I opened the door at the roof of the apartment.

"Bella!" Alice said, catching me in a bone-crushing hug. When was the last time we've seen each other? Yesterday morning? Alice is an unstoppable force of nature. She pulled away and smiled at me. "So Jacob's here."

I nodded. Alice rambled over to Jacob and smiled at him. Alice was the type of person who would be extremely giddy about somebody who she hasn't seen in a day—in my case. But Alice didn't do the predictable thing to acknowledge Jacob's visit. She just smiled and struck up a conversation.

"Bells, nice to see you again," Emmett said, draping his arm around my arm and squeezing my shoulder. He released me and sighed. "I haven't seen Edward around. Have you?"

I looked around the whole deck and motioned my head to the edge of the roof. Edward's hands were hanging off the edge, a Heineken in between his elbows. "He's over there."

"Thanks," he said, ruffling my hair before going to Edward.

I watched as Emmett placed his hand on Edward's shoulder blade. Edward turned his head and smiled at Emmett politely. Emmett started whispering inwardly to him, tucking his chin on his neck for nobody to here. Edward just listened, but then he smiled and laughed. Emmett nodded and held his fingers up like a gun, flicking it at him. Edward rolled his eyes and clapped his hand on Emmett's arm, inclining his head to me. Emmett nodded and smiled.

"Why so serious, _Isabella?_" Rosalie said from behind me. I jumped up slightly and sighed in relief.

"I was just… thinking," I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets. It's April and spring was coming in. It felt nice, noons like this. It just sucked a whole lot if you weren't wearing the right clothes.

"About?" she said. Rosalie wasn't the first person I would've expected to get along with. We were practically opposites. She was blonde; I was brunette. She was a social butterfly; I'm an introvert. She's pretty; I'm… not.

"Things," I said, laughing a bit. "Jacob's here. I don't really know what to do with him, exactly. I don't even know how long he's staying."

She snickered and smiled at me. "He's your boyfriend; you'll think of something—I guess I have to go now," she said, looking ahead. I gazed forward and saw Edward pacing to us. "Hey, Edward."

"Hello, Rosalie. How's it going?" Edward asked mannerly. "Nice of you to have dropped by here."

"This isn't even your invitation, Edward," Rosalie said, glaring at Edward. There was just this animosity between Edward and Rosalie. It's like how Tanya and I are—only because it _was _true that she actually liked Edward.

"Yes, but last time I checked, this is my apartment building. Nice of you to drop by," Edward griped. He took the Heineken to his mouth and sipped.

"Well, I'll see you around, Bella," Rosalie said, looking at Edward with such a farouche expression. She walked away, going to Emmett's side and cuddling to his side.

"Edward, why are you drinking? It's 12:30 PM. It's not healthy for anybody to drink this early," I said, taking the bottle away from him.

He pulled the bottle back and shrugged. "Jacob's here. I have my needs when I see you with Jacob Black. I doesn't necessarily but me in good vibes," he muttered against the glass. He took a sip and swallowed loudly.

"Edward, I thought we talked about this," I said, pressing my lips together. "You said you were fine that he was here. You even allowed him to stay over at my place tonight."

He looked down and tossed his weight around. "I didn't really know how much it bothered me until I actually saw it," he said, looking at me again. "It's not easy to hang back while I watch you and Jacob hold hands. I can't help but think that that should be me."

I exhaled through my nose and scratched the back of my neck. "I'm sorry that I let you hang back. I'm sorry that I held hands with him. It's for show, Edward. If I had the choice, I scream the truth off the building roof. If only I had the choice, but I didn't. So while I'm still rendered disadvantaged, I have to stick around with him."

He put the bottle down and shoved his hand in his pocket, the other raking through his bronze tresses. "Bella," he uttered. He looked at me and I stared into his jade eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" I said, looking down.

"For giving _me_ a choice," he said, a smile spreading across his face.

"What do you mean?" I said, seriously clueless.

"You gave me a choice to want you or not to. You gave me a choice to hold on to you or to let you go. You gave me a choice to do right thing," he said. He wasn't making any sense.

"Edward, what are you trying to tell me? I didn't tell you to _choose _from anything," I said, wracking my head for all the interpretations that he may or may not be sending me right now.

He looked at me and smiled. "I chose to be with you," he said, his smile broadening. "You have no idea how much it means to me."

I smiled and said, "I think I do."

* * *

**4,031 words. Evil laugh. I loved this chapter. It was mostly fluff. I hate putting Jacob in out of nowhere. I was trying to go for the A-Hole thing. **

**So what do you think? REVIEW!**

**Oh, my goodness. I so hate myself right now. STRAIGHT FACE. This is my last chapter before I leave for a month. Whaaaa! But I think I wanna be generous just this once. I did promise—to myself—that I'd publish two chapter in the same week at least once. So, maybe later this week, probably a day before I leave, I'll leave you with Epic Chapter Number Three. :D **

**Please, please stay with me. Lovelovelove all those who have and who comment. I'm excited for Eclipse already. Teehee!**

**Review please. Love you guys.**

**Sorry for the typos, too. This wasn't edited properly. I was sort of in a hurry. :D**

**~Age of Detour**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Fourteen: Complications [Part Two]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

Hey, you guys. Just as I promised, I'm posting two chapters this week because I'm guilty of not posting anything for the next month. Stay with me! Pleaase! I'll post it if I could, wherever I am. I promise. I'll do what I can. Loveyouguysforever.

* * *

[**A/N: Just so you guys know, this part takes place the night of the lunch "party" on the roof, and onwards. `Kay, just had to clear that out.]**

BELLA

I was standing in front of my bathroom mirror, brushing my teeth vigorously. My reflection showed me an unfamiliar personage. I looked sallow, almost thinner. There was something off about how I appeared. I swept my hand over to the sink, knowing that I'd topple over one of Edward's cans—oh, wait no. Edward stuff was all back in his place. There won't be a can of shaving cream for me to accidentally knock over. Jacob's arrival yesterday afternoon has so far been rough for Edward and I.

"`Night, Bella," Jacob called from the other room.

I spit out the toothpaste and smiled at the mirror, flashing me my teeth. "`Night, Jake," I called back.

It was weird how he would to go to bed even if I'm not with him. Edward always told me that he couldn't sleep without me by his side. I wonder how he's holding up right now.

I turned around and switched the bath water on. The tub started to pool; I had my feet dipped into the very first evident puddles. The water was hot and it unwound the muscles at my feet. A sigh escaped my lips because of the heat the enveloped my toes. The water rimmed the tub fast enough.

I immersed myself into the bath slowly, feeling the water whoosh, giving way to my body. I turned my head, making sure that my cell phone was still on the chair next to me. I wanted to submerge my head under the surface, but I knew well enough that the temperature of the water could burn my skin. I'd much rather not.

My phone rang silently, playing the first part of_ Haven't Met You Yet. _You should blame Edward for that. After an hour of trying to figure out how to work my phone, he tinkered with the settings and reset my ring tone to whichever one he pleased. He just so happened to have stumbled upon Michael Buble.

_I'm not surprised;  
Not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times  
I stopped keeping track—_

"Hello?" I said. I probably sounded drunk but what did he—or she—expect? It was ten minutes to midnight and I'm sitting in a hot bath.

"I miss you," was the only thing I heard.

I laughed under my breath, keeping my tone hushed. I could've woken Jacob up easily if I didn't keep my voice down. "I miss you, too," I replied.

"What are you doing right now? Can he hear you?" he asked. I could here the springs of his bed sound as he lay himself down.

"I'm taking a bath," I said, sloshing the water around. "I don't think he can hear me. He's a heavy sleeper; I doubt he'd hear me by the way I'm speaking right now," I affirm.

"How've you been?" he said, the volume of his voice dropping. He was probably staring at the ceiling, fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose, slipping slowly into unconsciousness.

"I've been better," I said. He laughed lowly and sighed. "What? What is it? Edward, are you okay? You sound so down… At least try to be happy." I heard another sigh at the other end. "For me?"

"Trust me, love. I'm trying," he said. "When would Jacob leave anyway?"

"Uh, he said he'd be gone two days from now. You don't have to wait too long," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"What is he doing here in the first place? Is he just barging in on you to check if you're still batting for his team? He already has Leah over to spy on you," he said, his voice strained.

"He _claims _that he's here to visit me, Emily and Leah—wait, what?" I said, backpedaling. "He has Leah here to spy on me? That can't be right. Leah's been nice to everybody."

"That's what she wants you to think. Just don't mind her. I do," Edward said. The silence at the other end of the line was eerie. It was uncanny to not hear any noise in the background. Even I had noise in the background; the silent splashing of the water.

"Edward," I mumbled. "Please try to be happy? C'mon, please? If you're down, you're bringing me down with you."

"I just wish you were here," he said. I gasped quietly; I couldn't say I didn't expect it, because I, too, wished that he were here with me. But he actually voiced it; he actually told me. Jacob has never said that to me… ever.

"I wish you were here, too," I said, a smile lingering on my lips. "Why don't I tell Jacob that you and I would, like, hangout? It won't really hurt if he thought that we were… you know, friends."

"When do you exactly plan to 'hangout'?" he said. I heard something open—like a door being pried unfastened past suction. It made me wonder where he was.

"Tomorrow. Jacob told me that he was hanging out with the guys. You know, Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Eric and Ben. I was actually surprised that you weren't going out with them."

He chuckled. "Jacob _did _ask me, but I said I had better things to do. He was a little skeptical at first and eventually I reasoned it out by saying that I was going to think my life over. Jacob sadly doesn't want to take any information from random people. It's discomforting."

I laughed. "Well, yeah, that's how he is." I heard a door shut but it was a muted sound. It seemed as if it was cushioned. Where is he? "Hey, where are you?"

"Hm?" he said. "What do you mean?"

"Where are you?" I said, stifling a laugh. " What I mean is… I heard you lie down a while ago and now I'm having second thoughts of assuming that you're on your bed. Where are you?"

"Oh…" he said. "I'm in the kitchen. I'm hungry. I'm going to _die_—literally _die—_without you, Bella. You would've made sure that I had eaten dinner last night. You would've at least given me the instructions to microwave a Hot Pocket."

I laughed. It's even funnier how Edward can make me laugh easily. "I would've taken care of you, yeah," I said, nodding. "Why didn't you eat?"

I heard a muffled fizzling sound, probably a Coke. "I forgot." I let a laugh slip and he joined in. "I kept on telling myself that I'd eat in five minutes, but then I started procrastinating unintentionally."

"What were you doing to stop you from eating, exactly?" I said. I placed my hands over the rim of the tub, leaving the phone between my ear and my clavicle.

"Back to the Future Part One was running in cable this afternoon. I was about to call you but then I remembered that you and Jacob were together the whole day so I just let it pass."

"Back to the Future was on?" I echoed, shocked. "What the hell! Jacob was watching some stupid rerun of 2004's X Games and _Back to the Future Part One _was on cable? I'm going to have to but another TV for this place."

He chortled. "Don't worry. I have my DVDs with me from LA. We can have another marathon tomorrow—"

"Bella?" I heard from the bedroom.

"Did he wake up?" Edward said, his voice barely discernable. "Tell him to go back to sleep."

"Wait, Edward," I said, cupping my cell phone's receiver with my slightly wet hand. "Yeah, Jake?"

"You still in the bathroom?" he said, his voice groggy.

"Yes, Jake, go back to sleep. I'm completely fine," I said.

"Okay…"

"I think he won't be waking up anymore," I said. "What were you saying?" He was silent. "Edward, what were you saying a while ago?"

"Come up here, Bella," he said out of nowhere.

"What?" I said, making sure that I heard right. "You want me to sneak out and go to _your _apartment?"

"Yeah. C'mon," he insisted.

I bit on my lip, pondering whether I should get out of this tub, step into that elevator, ride two floors up, and be with Edward until Jacob wakes, or not. I sighed. "I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

We were both sitting on his couch; my neck snuggled at the crook of his neck. We thought it wouldn't be right to do the obvious while Jacob was sleeping two floors down. We chose not to go that way. We were both content around each other the way it is.

We were silent for a solid thirty minutes, watching _Glee_. The only exchanges we made were my welcome kiss—make out—and Edward's fingers drawing circles at the back of my hand. Plus, a hummed "Hello" upon entering.

"When do you plan on going back to downstairs?" he said, running his hands over my shoulder, across my forearm and back again. "What if he wakes up and realizes you're not there?"

I planted a kiss on his neck. "Probably in a while. I've just missed you today. It's hard to get away from Jacob. You know that—you understand," I said, lacing my fingers through his.

He kissed the edge of lips. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, love," he tried, brushing his lips against mine. I could almost taste the Listerine he probably used, on my tongue.

"But I do," I said, teasing him by brushing my own against his. "Not just yet."

He captured my lips in a kiss, probably more passionate than our last by the door.

Our first kiss in front of my house… We didn't really know what we've gotten ourselves into. But this, we already know what's happening. We already know what we have and we're enjoying it. We're enjoying it _very much._ I knotted my fingers in his hair, his short stubble tickling my forearm.

I pulled away; my breath was coming in small gasps. "Edward," I said, trying to catch my breath. "I… should go."

He licked his lips once as he cupped my cheek. I leaned into his caress, feeling his calloused fingertips brush along my skin. He nodded sadly and said, "Okay. I'll see you in the morning, right?" I nodded.

I stood up and straightened my shirt out. I was only wearing an oversized t-shirt—one of Emmett's hand-me-downs—and sweats. I doubtlessly would have looked indecent if someone other than Edward had seen me. Maybe even Jacob, if he gets to survey my appearance at all.

"Jacob would be out with the guys at one," I informed. "I'll come up here—if you like."

He smiled. "No, no, I'll go down there," he said, being a gentleman. He stood and took my hand, leading me to the door.

He opened the door and leaned on the frame, both my hands in his. He gazed down at them as he played with my fingers.

"I'll miss you," he said, his face twisting in some sort of agony. "The spot on my bed that's supposed to be yours is out cold, love."

I snorted. " I haven't even stayed here for the night. Ever," I said, suddenly realizing.

He took my fingers to his mouth, pressing his lips to knuckles. I rooted my fingertips to his scalp, slightly massaging. He looked up at me, his lips turning up into a heartbreakingly beautiful crooked smile. He crushed his lips to mine all too suddenly and it took me a second to react.

He pulled away too soon, smiling at me as I pouted. "Go up there," he said, playfully humoring me.

I had the sudden urge to profess the three-word phrase that would ultimately prove that I really did want Edward. It would officially proclaim that he's the one that I chose; that he's the one I would to be with. But I knew I couldn't. I knew it was true and I could just say it on a whim; it was just that I knew I wasn't ready and, I bet, neither was he. I'm even more apprehensive to hear his reaction. So, like my stubborn old self, I kept it to myself, even if the words were forcing itself through my lips.

I smiled at him one more time, giving him a chaste kiss, and ran tiptoed to the elevator at the end of the hall. I turned around and smiled at him one more time before the metal doors closed on me.

* * *

I closed the door silently behind me and squeezed my eyes shut, preparing the wrath that Jacob had for me. I would've guessed that he already knew that I wasn't next to him. But the room was silent, so I opened my eyes slowly to see Jacob still fast asleep on my bed.

I sighed and kicked my shoes off, sitting at the edge of the bed. I buried my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes. One of Jacob's feet kicked the small of my back lightly and he stirred awake. I whipped my head around to look at him.

"Hey, Jake," I whispered, my voice dripping with fatigue.

"Hey, Bells. What are you doing up?" he said, his voice befuddled. "Are you okay? What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock and muttered, "It's quarter to one, Jake. I'm fine, I'm fine," I said. I couldn't believe that I only spent forty-five minutes at Edward's—including the travel up, travel down and my contemplating here.

He enfolded his face on the pillow again and mumbled, "Uh… `Night, Bells." His soft snore flooded the room.

I just sat there at the foot of the bed, wondering if I should inch closer to the headboard and drift to sleep. What—who am I kidding? Did I have the choice? I tucked myself under the blanket, barely even making contact with Jacob's skin. This is the best I could give to Edward, and I'm doing what I can.

* * *

EDWARD

I woke up for the billionth time. I hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep last night. I would constantly wake up in the middle of night then drift back to my slumber. This wasn't false alarm anymore; it's morning already. I turned my head, bringing my arm around the spot next to me. I sighed, realizing that it was empty.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes far too hard to be soothing. I glimpse at the clock on my bedside table, reading 12:19 PM. I exhaled heavily lying back down. It felt nice sleeping in for the first time since Production. It wasn't really as satisfying as I thought it would, no thanks to the insomnia, but it was good enough. I badly needed a break.

My phone buzzed, right next to my head. I groaned, too lazy to reach up a few inches to grab it. It buzzed again. I knew in a few seconds, my ring tone would sound off, so I shut my eyes tighter, hoping to fall asleep before the song came on.

_Have you ever wanted to disappear?  
Or join a monastery?  
Go on and preach on Manic Street.  
Who will I be when I wake up next to a stranger?  
On a passenger plane  
on a passenger plane  
Permanent jet lag  
Please take me back  
Please take me back  
Please take me back—_

"Hello?" I said, probably sounding like a grump.

"Edward?" Bella said with a giggle. "You're still asleep?"

I laughed, muffled by the pillow that my face was on. "Not anymore. I was planning to sleep in—before Jacob leaves."

"Well, you better wake up already," she said. I head a faucet turn off then back on. "Jacob just left. I'm making lunch."

"He's out early. I thought they were going out at one. It's only twelve-twenty," I said, lifting my head from the pillow.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But Emmett had plans of having a stupid UFC tournament on his new PS3 so, they sort of started the day off early," she said, afterwards snorting. "Men."

He laughed. "Hey," I said, trying to sound offended. "Last time I checked, I, too, am a man."

"You know what I mean, Edward," she said, laughing. "_Those _men. They're sadly immature for people their age. I'm so lucky to have a mature and responsible man like you."

I smiled but it easily faded. "But you also have one that's 'sadly immature'," I added, sitting up.

"Edward," she started. " I thought we were through with this. You know last night, when I got here, he was awake." She paused. My eyes bugged out. "He asked me if I was okay and I said I was fine. He just went back to sleep. And instead of cozying up to him like I should've, I kept my distance."

I was speechless. She did that _for me_. "You didn't have to do that, Bella. He's your boyfriend. Not me," I said, shaking my head. "I'm inconveniencing you. You really didn't have to do that if you didn't want to"

"But I wanted to. You may not be my boyfriend…" she began but stopped short. "Never mind. I won't say it."

My stomach started to twist. She knew that I didn't like being intrigued. She knew that the more cryptic she became, the more I'd want to know what she's hiding from me. "C'mon, Bella. Just tell me, please. I'm going to die."

"Just drop it, Edward. It's doesn't matter," she said, her voice becoming more and more monotonic by the word.

"It _does _matter," I said. "What were you saying? You're killing me, Bella, really. I may not be your boyfriend… but…"

She sighed in defeat. "You may not be my boyfriend but I'd much rather you were," she said in a beat.

I smile spread across my face. I didn't know what to say to that. "Thank you," I said silently, almost to myself.

"You should come over here," she said, changing topics. "I mean, like, right now. Jacob won't be back until probably late tonight. They're meeting up with the girls later."

"Why aren't _you _going?" I asked.

"I didn't feel like it," she simply said, like it wasn't a big deal. It probably wasn't a big deal for her, but it was for me. It draws conspiracies against us and we were giving ourselves away.

"Wouldn't that be a bit weird?" I said. "Rosalie would be there—to meet with Emmett. Alice would be there—to meet with Jasper. I believe Jessica's going to be there—for Mike. Angela would probably be there too… for Ben. And Jacob's not meeting with anybody? You should go."

"Don't worry about it; Eric isn't going to be with a girl tonight either. I'd preferably want to stay in my apartment and do something more interesting tonight."

I laughed. "M-hm," I said. "So should I go down there now?"

"Yes, please," she said.

"I'll see you in a while," I muttered. "Uh… bye."

She laughed shakily. "Bye, Edward," she said.

* * *

BELLA

I wretched the door out of the way, letting Edward in. "Hey," I said with a sigh. "So the complication left. Thank god you're here."

"Kiss," Edward said. I laughed at his childishness, but otherwise gave him what he wanted.

"I have lunch ready," I said, taking his hand. "I didn't really work hard on it, so don't worry telling me that I screwed-up."

He snickered, kissing my temple. "C'mon, Bella. You're an incredible cook—even I know that. It's going to be awesome," he said.

He sat down on the counter and I went around, placing a serving of stroganoff on his plate. I crouched over the table, resting my chin on my palms, watching Edward eat. He looked at me warily first but then ate the food nonetheless. I watched for his reaction but he just gave me this weird grimace. I laughed.

"How is it?" I said.

"Wait, let me finish," he said. I sighed, watching eat some more.

When I thought he said 'let me finish', I thought he meant let me finish with this mouthful. But I was wrong—of course I was wrong. When it comes to Edward, he has to 'finish' the whole freaking plate. He leaned back on the stool and smiled at me.

"Okay, now how was it?" I said.

He nodded, pressing his fingers to his chin. I rolled my eyes, swatting his hand away from his chin. He laughed, saying, "For a seventeen-year-old, love, this is the best stroganoff I have ever tasted."

I stuck my tongue out. "Yeah, right. You're just indulging me," I insisted.

"Have you even tasted what you just made here for me?" he said, agog. "Bella, this is _delicious_. I'm not just trying to humor you. I swear—one of the best things I have _ever _tasted. And I'm not just saying that because I love you—"

My jaw fell slack and my hand flew to his mouth. He shut it slowly, having what he just said sink into his mind.

Did I hear what I just heard? _'I'm not just saying that because _I love you…" Because I love you… Because I love you… He loves me. He loves me. Did he just let that slip? Holy crap. He didn't really say it straight to my face, but it was forward enough for me to understand. _He _freaking _loves me_.

"Edward…" I said slowly, trying to control my breathing. "Edward, repeat what you just said for me, please."

His eyes widened, probably listening to what he said before. He pulled my hand away from his lips, slowly opening them. I knew what was running through his mind right about now: _Should I repeat it? _Most probably, that's what he's thinking. But instead he just smiled.

"Edward, just repeat it. I need to hear it for real," I said, going around the counter to stand next to him. He spun his seat around, facing me, that way there wasn't a counter in between us. "Edward… Please."

He didn't even say anything; he just stood up and walked out on me. _What the hell? _

I went out of the kitchen, looking around. I checked the living room but he wasn't sitting there. He was nowhere to be seen. _What. The. Hell._ First he tells me he loves me—I'm guessing that just slipped. Then he smiles at me goofily and then he… walks out? Please explain what the _hell _just happened?

I shook my head, glancing at the table. One of the two Cokes were missing—holy crap. He's out on the terrace, where he always is when he wants to tell me something. He would take one of the Cokes and _not _drink it, and stand out on the terrace. He's probably waiting on me but it was pointless. What did he want to say, then? "Uh, yeah. I love you. That's it." That's _stupid._

I sighed, taking a Coke from the table and following out. He was standing there, leaning on the barrier. The wind was breezing through his hair, giving life to his bronze locks.

I stood next to him, looking ahead as well.

"Bella," he said first, breaking the silence. "I just thought I'd bring you out here; I didn't want to say what I'm about to say... well… in a kitchen."

I laughed. No matter how heavy and intimate a situation could and should be, Edward knows how to make me laugh and I do fall into every time.

"I meant what I said though," he said, looking down. I ran my hand through his hair, feeling it ruffle against my skin. I dropped my hand and took his. "I really do."

I smiled. "I just needed you to repeat it, Edward. I didn't believe you any less," I said, standing closer to him. Our chests were almost touching.

He pulled us even closer than we already were, his cheek pressed against my ear. He said slowly, "I… love you… Bella."

I smiled involuntarily. I wanted to reply then and there but I wanted to let him finish.

"I love you and I know I shouldn't love you the way I do. But I guess I don't care. I don't really care that what I'm feeling is all messed-up and everything that's wrong but I know… I just know that it's right. I never knew that I'd… bear this kind of… pent up tension with someone and survive, but I did. And what it's done to me, is working miracles. Just believe me when I say that… I love you… more than anything." He paused, taking my face in his hands. I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt the warm tears stain my cheeks. "You mean everything to me."

He wiped the tears away with his thumb, smiling sweetly. He pressed soft kisses on the back of my eyes, his hands still encasing my face.

"Can I—can I say something?" I said, looking up at him.

He laughed, "Of course you can."

I took a mouthful of air, letting it wash over my body. "I love you…" I said. "And I don't give a _crap _if you tell me that you love me more." He laughed. "Because I know that you're flat-out wrong."

"Bella, you're comparing a small tree to the whole forest," he said. I blushed at the metaphor. By the way that I loved Edward, and saying that mine wasn't compared to his, made me feel this delicious longing for him.

"That's hard to believe," I said.

He trailed soft kisses from the spot under my ear to the edge of my lips. "But it doesn't make it any less true."

I rolled my eyes, kissing him fiercely. "I love you," I said against his lips, so relieved to have said that again.

He mumbled something unintelligible, but I know what I heard.

_ Complication my ass.

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**4,337 words. Okay, is that okay for me to leave you with for a month? It's Epic Chapter Number Three.**

**I promise, if I get around to write, I would post it immediately, wherever I am. Thanks so much for sticking with me. I'll be back a month from now. **

**Please review! Please, please, please. PLEASE. ****that's me crying. Okay, I'll see you a month from now. :-h**

**I promise to post whenever I can. :) Watch out for one during April. The Fates might be on my side. **

**~Age of Detour **


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Fifteen: Dead

[4/2/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

EDWARD

Production: Month One, Week Three, Day Five

"Nice work, you guys," Emily said during dinner.

We were all under the tent on set, eating the food that the caterers had. Since Bella wasn't old enough to work into the morning, production has to stop at eleven o' clock to give her some shut-eye. Which also meant everybody else would be off.

Leah is gradually starting to fit in. After Jacob left last week, she finally began warming up to us. She's a firecracker when you meet her; once she starts speaking, she doesn't stop until she has told the whole story. For her, that's a good thing.

Bella was seated right in front of me, eating. She snuck me a glance through her eyelashes and I winked at her inconspicuously; she smiled and blushed.

Alice bounded to our table with Jasper. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie have been hanging here to, basically, spend more time with their paramours. And since Emily enjoyed the three's company too much, she landed them a role as extras.

"Hey," she greeted. We all turned our heads to her direction. "I rented a bunch of movies last night and I was thinking, maybe we could all come over to my place to watch them. What do you guys think?"

Bella nodded. "Oh, yeah. We'd love to," she said.

"I'm a go for the marathon," Emmett said, swathing his arm smoothly around Rosalie's shoulder. "Well, that is if you make us choose what to watch."

Alice grinned. "I'll go," Leah said. "I don't think it would be a big deal if I came along, would it?"

Alice shook her head. "Of course not," she said with a smile. "Of course you could come. You should bring Seth, too."

Seth is Leah's younger brother. He flew in the other day to hang around set. He'd be back some time in May—next month. So, in the mean time, we would somewhat chaperone him in our free time. We didn't mind at all; Seth's a good kid. We all like him—sometimes even more than Leah.

"We're set. I'll see you all… at my place…" she said, getting up and dragging Jasper with her.

As soon as she left, I dove myself back into the food, idly picking at the meatball on my plate. I was poking one with a fork when I felt a soft nudge on my foot. I looked up to see Bella beaming at me. She nudged me again and I shook my head, smiling. I nudged back. She laughed softly.

"Are you guys okay?" Emily said, looking at us suspiciously. I turned to her; eyebrows raised and shook my head.

"We're completely fine," I answered. Bella looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled, nudging me one more time.

I bit my lip, stifling the laugh forcing its way out. Emily pressed her lips into a straight line and nodded, still dubious.

I ducked my head and whispered lowly, trying to make sure that Bella was the only one who heard. Everybody else was in a safe distance away: Emmett and Rosalie one end of the table and Emily on the other, right beside Leah. Bella and I were the only ones at the middle.

"Smooth," I muttered, my smile evident in my voice. I tangled my legs with hers under the table, effectively making her unable to nudge me again. "Are you really going to Alice's?"

Bella shrugged. "Yes," she said. I could feel her feet wriggling underneath the table.

"We'll finish shooting at eleven. That would mean we're going to Alice's at, what? Eleven thirty? I'd be wiped," I said, still smiling, detecting her feeble attempts to release her legs from mine.

"It's fine if you're not coming," she said, her smile slowly inverting. She looked up and raised her shoulder with a slight grimace.

I shook my head. "No, no, I'd go," I said. "I'd rather hang out with you than stay at home, wishing you were there with me."

She smiled. "Always the gentleman," she mumbled. "That's why I love—"

"Hey, you guys," Emily intruded, sitting next to us. Bella bit on her lips, stopping her from speaking. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were just… discussing… what's happening in Alice's thing tonight," I lied not so smoothly. "We're all going to her place to have a movie marathon. It'd be fun. You should come over."

Emily raised her hand dismissively. "Thanks, Edward. But I have some work to do," she said. "Say, Bella."

Bella turned her head, putting her fork down. "Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, you wouldn't mind if I drop by your apartment, would you? I just want to discuss a few things about the contract—since you're still seventeen. The company is looking for a compromise where you can shoot a little later than usual to finish the movie on time."

I looked at Bella in panic. Emily would be dropping by Bella's apartment—an apartment I spend all my time in, I can call it my own—and see everything that's in it. It's like the Jacob predicament all over again. Only now, it was with Emily. It would have been fine if it was just another director, because she somewhat had the right to know what's going on with her stars. But it wasn't just any director; it was Emily Uley, Jacob's friend.

"I… uh… sure," Bella said, blinking rapidly. "Just give me some time to fix up. It's sort of a mess. I don't want you to… see it."

Emily smiled. "Okay, then. I'll be over at lunch tomorrow."

To avoid suspicion, I asked, "Does that mean we have a break tomorrow? Since you're dropping by Bella's?"

Emily pursed her lips and shook her head. "We'll start production late. We'll begin at around one, since the scene was the described as the sun high above your heads. You would know that, Edward," she answered. I nodded. "Now, will you excuse me?"

She stood and walked away.

Bella shoved her plate away and palmed her face. "Edward…" she said, looking up at me slowly. "She's onto us. We're dead. She knows something that everybody else doesn't. Jeez, what do we do? And she's coming over at the apartment tomorrow! She'll see _everything. _And she's good friends with Jake—Edward, she'll _know _and she'll tell him. We can't let that happen."

I watched her let it out from across me; my hands were itching to reach for hers. But I knew I couldn't. It would just fuel the suspicion that Emily already has for us. She folded her arms on the table, resting her chin on her forearms.

"Bella, we'll be fine," I said, patting her knee from under the table. She looked up as soon as I tapped her. She reached her hand under the table, taking mine. I smiled. We probably looked idiotic, leaning too far onto the table, hands under, but we didn't think that anybody would care. Nobody was even looking.

"What do we do?" she said, her voice on the brink of sobbing. I drew smooth circles at the back of her hand.

I smiled and said, "We continue filming. Then, we go to Alice's. We'll be fine. I promise. We'll work it out."

She nodded and smirked knowingly. "Thank you," she said.

Emmett, Rosalie and Leah went off to set and we watched them go under the blaring lighting blimp.

"Bella," I said, taking my free hand and sweeping her hair off her face. "You have to trust me on this one. We'll just carry on with our lives."

"Hey, guys! Five minutes!" Emily shouted from outside the tent, too far to see our discussion.

I released her hand, my palm feeling the draft as hers left mine. I stood as she did, and looked at her intently. "Now what were you saying before Emily interrupted?"

She grinned. "I said," she muttered, licking her lips once. "I love you."

I smiled, leaning across the table and taking her face in my hands. "I love you, too," I said before kissing her quickly, making sure nobody was around to see it.

"Guys! One minute!"

* * *

BELLA

"_You stood by my side as I reaped the benefits of destruction…"_ Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark said. The images in the TV screen sort of gave me a migraine, so I diverted my attention away from the display. The light from the television filtered the room with an ominous glow. The lights were out and the reflection on the huge glass sliding door reflected the image of us friends back.

Edward was seated at the edge of the sofa, I next to him. Alice and Jasper were both on the floor, Alice on Jasper's lap. Rosalie and Emmett were at the other end of the sofa, snuggling under the afghan. They both loved this movie; they chose this one over Sherlock Holmes. Leah was with Seth, both seated on the floor, away from each other.

I turned my head to Edward, staring at the pale skin of the curve of his neck. It relaxed my mind easily—anything could've. It was almost one in the morning and I'm kind of sleepy. Edward's blue shirt was some sort of polyester fiber keeping him warm and I wondered if I should take it for myself tomorrow. _Maybe. _

My dad called a while ago, right after filming, saying that Jacob checked on him in LA. My dad was so thrilled; maybe _he _should date Jacob. He said—attempting to be cool—"Bells, Jacob called and he's such a gent. He was checking in on me for some reason. That boy is your _homes._" The only thing running through my head was, "What has dad been watching?"

Edward's arm wound around my waist imperceptibly. We were about half a foot apart when the movie began, now our waists were practically touching. I gently rested my head on his shoulder, careful for nobody to see. Everybody was so engrossed in the movie. It was the part when Pepper broke into Obadiah's office. If I were paying attention, I would be on the edge of my seat, yelling, "Get the hell out of there, Pepper! Obadiah's going to see you!"

The screen flashed Pepper's shocked face as Obadiah enters his office and Alice screeched, "OH MY GOODNESS!" Edward and I jumped away from each other, assuming that she caught us. "YOU'RE DEAD, PEPPER POTTS!"

All of us looked at Alice, eyes bugging out as she sat back down on Jasper's lap. Edward laughed at her. "Alice, you've never seen Iron Man before?"

Alice shook her head. "No! If I would've, I wouldn't be reacting this way. What's going to happen? Oh my goodness, is she going to die? Jasper told me that he's planning to make an army of Iron Mongers. Will Tony save her?"

I laughed. "Just watch. You'll see," I said. "So you haven't seen Iron Man 1 before?"

"Never," she said. "Wait, what? Iron Man _one_? There's a _second _one?"

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, there's a second one. It coming out soon, Alice," he said. "Crimson Dynamo's going to be in it. Hell yeah."

Seth shook his head. "No, they merged Crimson Dynamo and Whiplash. But actually, its just Whiplash—"

"Guys!" Alice shushed. "Quiet."

I eased back onto the couch. Boys can be so weird. I'm so grateful that Edward didn't have to voice his opinion on Crimson Dynamo and Whiplash. With Edward's persistence, Emmett's competitive nature and Seth's gangly self, they would've started a fight right then and there if their points weren't proved right.

Edward pulled me back against him and I placed my head on his shoulder again. I looked back up at the curve of his neck, the people on the TV still nauseating me. My eyes were starting to shut when Edward looked down.

"Are you tired?" he said quietly, much too low for anybody to hear. I just nodded. "You want me to take you home already?" I shook my head.

I propped my feet up on the coffee table and leaned on Edward's shoulder. He sighed and reclined on the rest himself. The last image I saw on the display was Obadiah looking over the office lobby, watching Pepper Potts walk away with his files. After that, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Edward. Bella," Alice said, shaking my arm. "Guys, wake up. It's two in the morning. Are you guys staying over or what?"

My eyes slowly opened, registering where the heck am I. I spied the familiar broad shoulder I was against, immediately thinking that I was just at home and I fell asleep in front of the TV. So I snuggled against Edward even more.

"EDWARD," Alice said. "Edward, wake up or I will drag you out onto the street myself. Wake up. Wake up. _Wake. Up._"

I recognized Edward's groan in protest at once, my lips turning up into a smile.

"Bella, please, please, _please _wake up," Alice said—oh, wait. Alice? What the heck is Alice doing in my apartment? "Bella, I'm calling a cab for you and my brother, okay? They'll be over in a while."

Oh, crap. My eyes snapped open without delay. I glanced at sleeping Edward, his head resting on mine—like how we always slept in front of the TV back at _our_ place. I looked ahead, waiting for Alice's chirpy persona fill my sleepy stance. She was there, smiling widely at us.

"There we go," she said. "I thought you guys were dead." I shook my head, blinking a few hundred times. "Bella! The movie was AWESOME. At the end, he was like, 'I am Iron Man'. That is so awesome. What will happen in the second one?"

I laughed tiredly. "We'll just have to see, Alice," I muttered, suppressing a yawn.

Alice sighed, looking at Edward. "What do you think we can do to get Edward up?" she asked, placing her hands on her waist. "I remember letting our dog lick him in the face a lot when we were younger but I don't have a dog right now. Any alternatives?"

I knew an alternative. I knew _a lot _of alternatives to wake Edward up. Whenever you watch him sleep, his biological clock alarms and he jolts awake. Whenever you kiss him as he sleeps, he'll wake up straight away. Whenever he falls asleep on the couch and you cook bacon from the kitchen a few feet away, he'll wake up. Whenever you tell him that his favorite crap Nikes fell out the window, he'd wake up.

I shrugged. "I got nothing," I said. I couldn't just enumerate all those. She'd get suspicious—even more suspicious than I already bet she is, seeing Edward and I cuddling on her couch. It's forgivable; we're unconscious.

"Alright, then. I'll be right back," she said, running off to the kitchen.

I looked around the living room; nobody was there anymore, probably all home. I glanced at Edward, still asleep. I looked at the kitchen door briefly then back at Edward, before locking my lips with his. As soon as I did, his eyes opened. I pulled away, smiling at him.

"Edward, it's two in the morning and we're still at Alice's. We should go; Alice is in the kitchen," I said. "She's looking for a way to wake you up. I knew better to kiss you than to let her shove her concoctions down your throat."

He smiled, stretching his arms high over his head. The kitchen door swung open, revealing Alice holding a pot of… something. She stopped dead on her tracks and said, "Bella, you got him up!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I did," I said. I got up and arched my back, trying to stretch. "Thanks for having us over, Alice. That was fun."

"Any time," she said, putting the pot down on the dining table. Edward stood and sighed, smiling at his little sister. "You two were adorable a while ago, by the way. Again, I'm saying it non-offensively."

Edward laughed, almost as tired as I had earlier. "Or so they say," he mumbled. "Seriously, Al, thanks so much. We'd love to get back here whenever we could."

Alice nodded, smiling pleasantly at us. "Yeah, sure," she said. "Good night, you guys."

* * *

Production: Month One, Week Three, Day Six

"_Hey, Bella. It's Emily. Just wanted to remind you that I'm dropping by later in half an hour. Tell Edward that production for you guys would start at one. You guys can slack off for the morning. Alright, I'll see later."_ I faintly heard as I slept.

"Bella," Edward whispered directly into my ear. I giggled, feeling his breath. "Bella, love. Wake up. Emily is coming in a half an hour and the apartment is still ours."

I didn't know what he meant by that. "Huh? The apartment _is _ours. I don't see the problem. Go back to sleep, Edward," I said.

"No, Bella. The apartment is supposedly yours remember? It can't be _ours. _Emily is coming in half and hour and the place is still filled with my stuff. We're dead, Bella."

I forced my eyes open, sat up—head rush—and stood. "Holy crap."

* * *

EDWARD

We were at the living room—our last stop—moving like a whirlwind around the place, tidying all the mess that _I _might have left that was somehow out of place and questionable to Emily when she arrives. Funny part was that whenever we _did _find something, we chuck it into the closet.

"Since when did you take Advil?" I said, holding up an empty tin foil. "Your headaches only get worse with Advil. That, I know for sure, because once upon a time, I bought you Advil. And I can vividly remember you screaming at me that you wanted Tylenol."

Bella laughed. "I got Alice to buy me that. You should have seen her face when I told her that Advil doesn't work on me, telling her to get me Tylenol. Priceless," she said, shaking her head with a smile.

I flipped through the things piled up on the coffee table. Bella sat cross-legged next to me, checking out what I found. I held up a calling card from The Company's Best PR. I placed the card between my fingers and waved it. "Where'd you get this?"

Bella looked at the card closely, rolled her eyes and flicked it over her shoulder. What the? "Emily gave me that before we went over here to Brentwood. She told me to speak to public relations to patch up that incident at the dry-cleaning place."

I reached back to retrieve the card and put it in my pocket. "I'd rather keep this. We wouldn't know when we'd need it," I said, smiling.

I was looking at the other stuff buried within the pile when the door flew open. Thank God Bella and I weren't in a much too compromising position to have Emily walk in on us. We were innocently looking at everything on the table, acting oblivious of Emily's entrance.

"Hey, you guys," she said slowly, as if she disbelieving of what she saw. What was she expecting? "How's it going?"

I looked up and stood, walking over to Emily. "We were just looking through… Bella's… stuff over there. We thought you were coming a little later, so I thought I'd join Bella. So, I'll probably go now and leave you two alone."

"No it's fine," Emily said, stopping me from exiting. "Bella and I don't mind you joining us. We're just going to talk about the contract."

Emily gently jostled me to the couch, sitting next to me. Bella stood from the floor and placed her hands on her hips, looking at Emily and I. "Emily, do you want anything to drink or… anything?"

Emily shook her head politely. "No thank you," she said. "Let's just get to the matters at hand—if that's fine with you guys."

"Sure. What's the problem, exactly?" Bella said, sitting on the armchair. "You said something about the whole 'I'm a minor therefore I can't work into the morning' thing. What's the deal?"

"Right, about that, actually. The movie is estimated to film for three months. The problem is… the insurance company said that you were a minor and you're not allowed to work until after twelve. Once you've worked passed that, it's The Company's law suit, you know?" She paused to laugh shakily. What's _her _problem? She continued, "So, considering that you're below eighteen, the movie would take longer than we have estimated. The Company has already spoken to the insurance company and they settled a compromise."

"Okay… What's the compromise? Wait, why don't I get a say in this?" Bella said, winding and unwinding her fingers from each other. _My _real curiosity was, 'Why the _hell _am I here?'

"You have a say in this; you can disagree if you want. But right now, The Company and the insurance company already has settled something reasonable. You'll work until one-thirty, given that you have a chaperone coming in here _before _two in the morning. The chaperone is necessary only because that late into the night, you might get into danger. You're an asset to The Company and they'll do their best to keep you safe."

Bella grimaced in disapproval. "Whoa, whoa, backpedal, Emily. I don't _need _a chaperone. That is so unnecessary. Before The Company hired me for this, I get to come home a three and stay safe. I'm seventeen; I can take care of myself."

"You're not an adult yet, Bella. You can't just gallivant around Brentwood at three in the morning like you used to in LA. This is for your own safety," Emily said through her teeth. She's mad? Odd.

"Yeah, but it's _stupid_! I've been taking care of myself through out pre-production and production itself! I didn't get killed yet! You told me that I get a say in this and I disagree. I do _not _want to oblige to this 'compromise'. It's absurd!"

"It is not, Bella," Emily said, starting to hiss. "This is for _you._ Imagine if somebody suddenly swipes you at two in the morning while you're on your way home, how would that affect everything?"

"I don't understand why we have to worry about that! I've been _swell _so far. And why the hell would I get swiped in the middle of the night? Nobody said anything about me _walking _home. That's stupid. Even I'm not stupid enough to walk home. I know how to SURVIVE."

"Things have changed, Bella! The night _changes _when you go home at twelve and when you go home at two!" Emily continued to insist.

"What the hell do you want me to say? That I agree with your terms? What if I don't? It's just so inane! It's like…" Bella said, shaking her head. "It's like you want something to come out of this. It's like you don't even give a crap about my safety. You just want to prove something with that chaperone of yours."

Emily's face was reddening every minute. She's really is mad at Bella, isn't she? What's her _deal? _Okay, I need to say something.

"Hey, hey," I cut in. "Don't let this get out of hand. You're talking about safety right now; what'd happen if you guys lost it? C'mon, be reasonable." I glanced at Bella, already relaxed and indifferent now. Emily was still tense, probably on the verge of yelling. "Emily."

She shook her head, pressing her lips to a tight line. She rose, breathing heavily, straining anger.

"Emily, just tell us what you want out of this. I don't want any animosity between us for the next six months. We just want to know; don't leave yet," Bella said.

Emily sighed, standing in front of the coffee table. "Jacob's been upset recently. He's mostly concerned about what's happening with you while he's not around. He's getting really insecure. You have to understand where this is coming from." Emily took a deep breath and that weird angry look came back. "And doing this behind his back is just making everything worse. And I'm keeping this all from him, too. Do you realize what you've gotten _me _into?"

My forehead scrunched in miscomprehension. "Wait, wait, what are you talking about?" I said, my mind already thinking of the worst. Does she _know_?

"What, you think I don't know what's going on with my stars? I _need _to know everything," she said, looking at us back and forth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella said.

"I _know _that you two have something on the side," she said bitterly.

I fidgeted uneasily in my seat, not knowing what I should say to defend myself. Only problem was I didn't have a defense. She knew about Bella and I, and there's nothing to change her mind about it.

"We're not _stupid_," Emily added. "We see what you're trying to do. We need to know everything; it's not that we want to. We just need to. If we had the choice to block out what we don't want to know, I would've already. You think it makes me sleep well at night to keep such a dark secret from one of my friends? Jacob would _die._ Didn't you think about the consequences before you got yourselves into this crap? Once the media finds out, do you know what that would do to your image—even Jacob's? We know that both of you live in this apartment. We checked out Edward's place on the very first week of production and the place was practically _empty._ We can do the math; it added up. So stop playing dumb, because we know all about you two."

"Emily, I'm sorry we got you into this—" Bella started.

"Bella," Emily silenced. "Save it." She shook her head, walking to the door. She opened it and turned back to us. "We'll make sure nobody finds out, that we can assure," she said in a monotonic voice. "Production is at one. I'll see you there. And, another thing? This never happened. And you're still getting a chaperone, Bella. I'm really sorry for being bitter a while ago. You know what I wanted to let you know. I'll see you later."

As soon as the door closed, Bella broke down crying. My rushed to her side immediately, hugging her to me.

"You s-said that we w-were going to be o-okay," she sobbed. "We're n-not o-o-o-okay, Edward. She a-a-already knows. We c-c-can't do a-any-anything about it any-anymore. This is all m-m-m-my fault. I'm sorry I dragged y-y-you into this. I l-l-l-love y-you."

I didn't know what I could say to that. I don't know how to reassure her that we can work it out, because even I knew that we couldn't. So I answered the only way I could. "I love you, too."

But as I said what I did, I knew we were both _dead._

_

* * *

_

**4473 Words. The whole smooth sailing thing is so not my thing, huh? Oh my goodness.**

**Next few chapters would probably be the big jumps. From Production Month One to Production Month Two to Month Three to Post-Production. I really have to get it going because I have a new fanfic going on. I'm going to post it soon. :D**

**I'm in Seattle right now. :) Haha, I got to post. ~Izamiracle! LOL. We're leaving in a while, so I have to post this real quick. :) And it's Good Friday! \:D/ So let's all pray that Rob gets to go to LA for Kristen's birthday. And it turns out that i would be around to update around the time that Kristen celebrates her twentieth. *dance* **

**Love you guys. :X Will update next week. :)**

**REVIEW, please.**

**~Age of Detour**


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Sixteen: Warned

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

**The thing I posted a while ago was unbeta-ed and not nice. LOL. I fixed it already and I'm posting this. Yey for us! LOL. I fixed a few lines. And I put _in _some lines. Just read this over then go ahead. :D Haha. And Review please. :)**

* * *

BELLA

Production: Month Two, Week Two, Day Seven [Afternoon]

The compromise has been on going for three weeks. The chaperone that Emily provided me was insanely crabby—and still is. He's annoying and he's this big guy that none of us like. Felix would have been someone you would have made a good friends out of, if only he wasn't some creep who keeps sneaking you disturbing looks while you're at the back seat of the car.

Emily has been gracious the whole time. She didn't even bring it up every time we saw each other, at least. The whole incident last month was somehow forgotten. At least, I've tried to forget it. To Emily, it must be something that's been eating herself from the inside. We apologized to her once and she just said that it was something she was expecting and that we didn't have to apologize to her. She had given Edward a smile but frowned, saying that the person who deserved an apology was Jacob. That made me frown too, only because I knew she was right.

Edward has been extra careful since Felix came. Edward still refused to stay in his apartment, so he is still holing up in my apartment with me. And of course, behind Felix's back.

Edward has been so insecure about Felix. I knew that Felix was just doing his job and that we brought this on ourselves. But Edward kept on insisting that somehow, Felix knew Jacob and they're some kind of accomplices. I couldn't say I blamed Edward to jump into something like that. Because I could've told Sam, Jacob's coach, to provide a chaperone for Jacob, too. But I'd rather not.

By some means, Emily managed to hitch everybody else along with her little operation—Edward named it Operation Stupid. Rosalie and Emmett hang out at our place whenever they could and Alice and Jasper come in on the weekends. Sometimes, we'd have all four of them at the apartment and we have to constantly clean up because of Edward's stuff. We resorted to bringing all of Edward's belongings up to his apartment. But since Edward persists his dislike in staying up there alone, he still sleeps at my apartment.

Seth went home the other day; he still goes to school. We only realized then that Leah and Seth actually live in La Push. For the longest time, I thought Leah and Seth were from California like the rest of us. That would probably explain how they both knew Jacob; Jacob grew up in La Push.

We've been bringing in extras from everywhere just to do a scene that included Edward's character to perform. People were swarming the set uptown everyday, giving less and less space for any of us. And the worst part was: the extras were _so _intrigued by what the hell is happening between Edward and I. They would ask us questions like, "Are you dating or what?" and "Does Jacob Black know?" I don't know why they need to know so badly; we don't owe our personal lives to anybody.

Once the extras got here, Felix turned from chaperone-chaperone to chaperone-body guard. We didn't need a bodyguard for me at first; that was until we realized something. Let's just say that we didn't expect so many of the extras to hate me. And another thing that required Felix bodyguard was that X17 and Getty—two paparazzi companies, apparently—sent insiders to be extras here, only to get shots of all of us. It seems that a picture of Edward and I in the same frame costs half a million dollars. Bizarre.

Okay, wait—confession. Edward and I went on a low profile date last night. We ditched Felix; he has no idea. Nobody knew that we were going out. We went to the closest five-star restaurant there is in Brentwood. Food was great and it didn't cost us as much money as we thought it would. The thing that cost us more money was that we personally paid most everybody in the restaurant to keep it hush-hush. Everybody complied and stayed quiet. If they spill… Well, there's hell to pay.

So, to sum it all up: Emily knows and is quiet, the cast is clueless, Felix is a weirdo, Leah and Seth live in La Push, a few extras hate me, I have a bodyguard, Getty and X17 are after us, Edward and I went on a top-secret date and we're halfway through production. All in all, 'Senior Year' is doing fairly well. Carry on.

One of the extras, Zafrina, who is one of the nicest people I have ever met, and I were seated at the patio set outside Samantha John's (my character's) house. She was supposed to be an excited fan wanting to meet Tom Quicksilver's, Edward's character's, alleged ladylove. Zafrina's character claims to be Tom Quicksilver's number one fan.

Zafrina and I got along in that fifteen-minute break that Emily gave us since one of the props snapped in two or something like that. She and I were talking about pointless stuff that acquaintances talk about, like where are you from? Or how old are you? The only question that I was cryptically avoiding, happens to be one of the questions that Zafrina curved balled at me.

"So what's going on with you and Edward Masen?" she said, placing her hands on the tabletop.

I shrugged indifferently. I've grown so used to people continuously asking me that, I practically knew my response like the back of my hands. "We're just friends. We hang out a lot; it's helping the movie more than some people think. We're professional."

She nodded, lips turned up. "So, you're, like, really good friends?" she said, leaning on her hands. I nodded. "Well, that's good. Not everybody understands the easy camaraderie between best friends, you know? I like how you and Edward are; the way you are with each other is so simple. It's a struggle for some people and you two have it easy."

"Zafrina, we're just friends," I repeated, processing what she was telling me.

"Yeah, I know," she said, nodding. "I'm just saying that it's easier to be with him that anybody else. You're, like, best friends. Really, that's how I see it."

Of all the people that had asked me what's going on between Edward and I, only Zafrina could've said that we were best friends. Even if I were a third party observer, I wouldn't consider Edward and I best friends judging by the way we act around each other. We seemed like _good _friends, not best. But once she said that we looked like best friends in her point of view, the more I had realized that Edward was. Edward was my best friend.

"Yeah…" I said, slowly filtering. "Edward and I are best friends." I looked down, smiled and continued, "Not the whole world knows what we really are to each other. But, honestly, they don't really have to know."

"That's nice," she said, standing. "We should probably go up front. Emily might be looking for us."

I nodded, standing too. "Yeah, we better go," I said.

Zafrina and I went in the house through the back door, running into a few of the crew people. They were all there, setting up for something. I didn't really know what. All I knew is that they've been setting up there since pre-production.

In the house's living room, Emily was speaking with Edward. I stopped dead at the entrance of the living room, shocked that Edward was on location. Edward wasn't shooting anything today.

"Oh, hey," I said, looking at Edward. He looked at me once and stood, smiling. He was starting to walk to me when he stopped, turned and sat back down. I was starting to wonder what he was going to do.

"I had Edward over, since I couldn't make it to _his _place," she said, emphasizing "his". Emily didn't exactly know that Edward declined sleeping at his apartment.

"Right," I said, walking passed them to the front porch where the scene was to be.

What was Edward doing here? Why was Emily going up to "his" place in the first place? Sigh. Jeez.

* * *

EDWARD

"So, why did you bring me here, exactly?" I said, running me fingers through my hair and yanking on them. I could see Bella out on the front porch by herself, waiting for the scene to film.

"Are you still together?" was all that she said. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

When she visited three weeks ago, she knew that Bella and I were together. She probably expected that we'd break it off since she already knew. But we didn't. We've been talking about that, and Bella and I had settled that we'd stay the way we are. We were under the impression that Emily knew that. And she didn't.

"What's it to you?" I said, biting my inner cheek.

"Edward, I thought I made myself clear that you'll… kaput?" she said, looking angrier.

I shook my head. "You only said that you'll keep my relationship to Bella to yourself. You didn't say anything to end it."

"Well, I'm telling you now," she said, snappy. "You have to end it. You don't know how bad this is making me look. The Company is considering… things… on how to deal with me—even you two. So unless you want to keep your _job_, cut it out."

I stood, shaking my head. "You can't just do that. You can't fire me for doing something that nobody forbade me to." I licked my lips and looked down. "I know that what we're doing is wrong but it's the only things that we've done that seemed right, okay? Jacob… isn't even here. He won't know. And for all I know, that Felix guy might be in on it. So cut us a slack and leave us alone, will you?"

"Edward, I'm not taking this personally. This is not about Jacob right now. This is about The Company's reputation. Do you have any idea how much TMZ, Getty, X17 and E wants a piece on you? The Company is doing the best they could do keep it under raps and you're not helping."

"Just leave us alone," I said. I shook my head and walked to the back door and walked briskly to my Volvo.

* * *

BELLA

Production: Month Two, Week Two, Day Seven [Evening]

"What do you want me to bring home for you?" Edward said.

He already told me that he was going to hang out with the guys later tonight. They're going clubbing or something, but Edward promised to abstain from everything that he shouldn't do. I laughed and allowed him to anyway, but he said that it'd be his honor to not. Edward, always a gent.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" he said, sweeping me up in his arms. "You know, I can always just _not _go."

"No, really, Edward," I said. "I'm really okay here by myself."

He released me and sighed. "Alright. I'll see you later, okay? Don't trip on your feet."

I snorted. "I'm not _that_ clumsy," I said. I stroked his hair and smiled. "Have fun. Don't worry about me."

He smiled and gave me a quick peck. "Okay, then," he said, taking my hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said. I pushed him to the door playfully. "Now, go already. You don't want your boys to think that you're bailing."

He put his hand on the doorknob and winked before leaving, closing the door behind him.

I sat on the couch, a canister of orange Tic Tacs in my hands. I reached for the remote and turned the TV on. I was rapidly pressing the channel button, hoping to find something interesting to watch. I secretly wanted to come across one of Edward's old movies and laugh at his post-pubescent face. But instead, I stumbled upon a gossip show, E News, no less.

_"We break the news before anybody else," _Ryan Seacrest said. "_Edward Masen and Bella Swan out and about last night. Guiliana, I've always been a Belward fan."_

What the hell? They made a name for us? BELWARD? What is that?

"_They hit the La Bella Italia last night and took a cab back up to their apartment complex," _Guiliana Rancic said as the pictures of Edward and I in the apartment lobby graced the screen.

There was one of us getting out of the cab, another of us in the apartment lobby, one in the elevator and another of us at the restaurant itself. All from a distance. What? I don't remember getting a picture taken, the familiar flash of the shutterbug blinding me. This can't be.

_"Bella Swan and Edward Masen are on location at Brentwood, California for the production of their latest movie, 'Welcome to Senior Year'. Bella Swan has a boyfriend in LA, also spotted this weekend. He was at The Grove with his close friend and coach, Sam Uley. Sam Uley is the husband of 'Welcome to Senior Year's' director. Hollywood just got smaller."_

I turned the TV off and went to our room, heading to the Edward's closet, tugging at one of his jeans. I pulled out the calling card for public relations. I stared at the card, inscribed on it was _LAURENT JAMES_ **[A/N: I don't know Laurent's last name, so I just named him that.]**

I punched in the numbers angrily and pressed the phone to my ear, impatiently tapping the closet door.

"Public Relations," the guy at the other end said. "How may I help you?"

"Yeah, uh… Who's this?" I said, biting on my lower lip. "Do you happen to know a Laurent James there?"

"This is he," he said, sounding a bit smug. "Do you need any help, miss? May I ask who this is?"

I tapped my foot, still chewing on my lower lip. "Yeah, this is Bella Swan," I said slowly, squeezing one eye shut.

"Oh, hello," he said. I started to wonder how many hours The Company has these people work. It's nine in the evening—Emily let us off early. "My name is Laurent James, head of public relations. I'm guessing this has something to do with the E News piece. Am I right?"

I sighed. "Yeah. So, I don't really understand what happens in public relations. Mind to explain?"

Laurent cleared his throat and said, "Public relations covers everything up, if there is something to cover. We also speak to the other companies if The Company wants something. That's pretty much how it works out for us. You're situation falls under the cover part."

I breathed out. "Okay, then. What can I do for you to cover it up? Or do I need Edward here?"

"No, no, it's fine with just you. Why don't you start off by telling me what went down last night? Don't worry. All transactions with PR would be highly confidential. You shouldn't worry about this getting out to the public; it won't."

"Uh, okay," I said. I was thinking whether or not I should tell this Laurent guy that Edward and I were having what people think we're having. Well, if he says it's highly confidential, it wouldn't hurt.

"Go ahead," he urged.

"Okay, you've heard the story, right?" I said. He responded with an "Mm-hm" so I continued. "People are starting to think we're together and they even labeled us with some name. Belward, I believe. So, we need to cover that up."

"Before I'll tell you what you can do, may I ask something? It's needed, really," he said. I replied with an "Mm-hm" like he had. "What _is _happening between you and Mr. Masen?"

I sighed. "Promise me that you won' tell anybody," I said.

"Ms. Swan, everything that goes down between PR and stars are under confidence. I assure you, this won't get to anybody. It's necessary for us to know about what the whole situation is, so that we can defend you guys in the end."

I breathed heavily, starting to pace around the room. "Edward and I are together," I said in a rush.

"Okay, then," he said, trying to act professional. "I don't see why we need to cover this up. They have nothing against you, Ms. Swan."

I plopped myself on the bed and breathed out through my nose. "Yes, they do. I couldn't really explain it right now. I find it.. uncomfortable to discuss." There was silence in the other line. I bit my inner cheek and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh… That explains it," he said. "Um, yeah. Public relation has it covered. Don't worry about it."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" I said.

"We're buying out all the pictures that the paparazzi took. Then we're going to speak to the PR for Getty, E and X17. Don't worry; we got it," Laurent assured.

"Is that going to cost a lot?" I said, biting at my nail again.

"The Company has money put away for predicaments like these. And you don't know how much is on you and Edward," Laurent said, laughing tiredly. "I'm kidding. Relax, Ms. Swan."

"Okay," I said, sighing. "Thanks so much."

"No problem," Laurent said. "Good night, Ms. Swan."

"You, too," I said in a rush. The phone went off.

* * *

EDWARD

Production: Month Two, Week Two, Day Seven

When I got home, Bella was lying down on the couch, feet overflowing off the edge, hand dangling. She was fast asleep, a canister of Tic Tacs in between her fingers. Her shoes were still on, her legs still clad with the same jeans she had earlier. Her cell phone was on the coffee table, about to fall.

I sighed, tossing the canister of Tic Tacs to the ground. She stirred a bit and I gave her space. The last time I tried to carry her to bed, she hit me in the face. She relaxed back and nestled more into the couch. I carried her, bridal style, and kicked the bedroom door open. I laid her gently, tucking her in. I placed a kiss on her forehead and her lips turned up into a smile.

"Thank you," she said, her words dragged my drowsiness. "Just go home?"

I went to her feet, taking off her shoes. She kicked them off. "Yeah," I said. "Had fun. Well, sort of. You weren't around so they're nobody to tease all the time."

She kicked my stomach feebly and I dodged. I walked over to my side of the bed, getting into the covers myself. She wrapped her arm over me, cozying herself to my side. "Oh, my god," she said. "It's the May and it's still freaking cold. That can't be right."

I laughed. "Only in Brentwood, love. Only in Brentwood," I said, kicking my own shoes off. "Go to sleep."

She sighed, nuzzling my shoulder for some warmth. "Yeah. Good night, Mr. Masen," she said.

I chuckled. "Good night, Ms. Swan."

"Hey, Edward?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

Production: Month Two, Week Three, Day Two

Bella and I were at the big tent; it was raining. Emily was stressing out, wondering how she could film a movie under this kind of weather. She was pacing back and forth in front of us, a headset in her ear. She was hissing something into the headset, biting her nails furiously. No nail bed would be safe when Emily is ticked.

Bella was all wrapped up in a wool coat that The Company provided me. I was supposed to wear it, but… well, Bella's cold so I lent it. Emily gave me a death glare when I took it off and gave it to her. Everybody thinks I'm being a gentleman by lending my jacket, which I am, but it actually means more than that. They'll never really know.

Emily groaned in anger, taking the headset off and placing it on the table. She sat on her chair, agitatedly tapping her foot on the grass. She bit her nail and moved to the next, tilting her head.

"Are you okay?" Jasper said from behind. "Emily, you've been so miffed. We can just postpone it for tomorrow. It'd be fine. Just chill."

Emily looked up at Jasper and tried to steady her breathing. "The location is getting wet. This is one of the most crucial scenes in the movie and it's supposed to be really hot. The weather is supposed to be really hot, I mean. And we couldn't do that under the pouring rain. How can I _chill?_"

"Whoa, there," I said. "Seriously, Emily, relax. Just breathe for a sec; it'd be fine, really. Jasper has said it. We don't want to lose you." I exhaled through my nose, somehow signaling her that I meant it jokingly.

Emily breathed out slowly and nodded. After a moment, she said, "Okay," her voice stabilizing. "Okay. I'm okay. Production postponed. You can go on with your day. I'll call you guys when we're ready. We're fine."

I sighed, standing up and rubbing my arms. Tom Quicksilver's stocky sweater wasn't really enough for the cold, raining Brentwood condition.

Bella stood and pulled her umbrella from under her chair and opened it. We stepped out from under the tent, the umbrella catching the rainfall.

We started walking to Felix the bodyguard when Bella stopped, letting me walk out into the rain. I stepped back, letting the parasol shield me again. I turned to Bella, seeing her appalled face, staring ahead. I followed her gaze, my eyes trailing to a black Harley motorcycle.

Emily walked passed us, turned around and shook her head. "I warned you."

* * *

**3629 words. Haha. Cliffy. Sorry.**

**Don't worry about Emily. LOL. She's really that way. Sorry too if you liked her in New Moon. I did, too, but Emily seemed necessary for the antagonistic director. LOL.**

**I'm sorry for all the crap a while ago. Gahhh. I fixed it now. This is the edited. I bet some people didn't understand what the hell I was saying. That was the original. And I was supposed to post this after my vacation. And if some of you don't know, I already _am _on my vacation and I'm still _on _my vacation. But thanks to you guys, I got some $15 Internet for a day and I got to post this. Thanks so much. :D LOL. **

**REVIEW!!**

**~Age of Detour**


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Seventeen: No

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

**The other one, too, was unbeta-ed. This is the edited one. Read it over and go ahead. I put in a few horizontal rulers and I changed up a bit of the lines so that the story would flow better. Review please. :) Thanks for reading, too. :)**

* * *

BELLA

Production: Month Two, Week Three, Day Three

Jacob is here. What's happening? JACOB IS freaking HERE. And Emily "warned" us? Did Emily actually _rat _us out? Just because Edward and I didn't want to call of our thing? Dude! Leave us alone. You don't have to freaking make yourself part of this.

I looked up at Edward in panic, seeing his face mirror my own. "What have you done?" Edward hissed at Emily.

Emily walked up to us quickly. "I invited Jacob over. I don't think that's a problem, is it?" she said. "Don't worry. He doesn't know anything. Yet." She walked ahead, walking into the costume warehouse.

"What the hell?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "What does she mean '_yet'_? Is she going to tell on us? Are you kidding me? _Are you kidding me?_ Emily has _nothing _to do with this and she chooses to meddle with our lives!"

Edward shook his head in distaste, still looking onward. I followed his gaze, leading to Emily emerging out of the warehouse. I was suddenly hyperaware of what Edward's face entailed. That's pure white-hot anger and Emily was in for a treat. I placed my hand on Edward's forearm but he detached it inconspicuously. What now? I trailed back to where Emily was… only to see Jacob hot on her heels. Oh, crap.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said calmly. "What bring you here?"

Jacob smiled up at Edward, totally oblivious to what he and I were having behind his back. "Visiting my girl," Jacob said. I glanced up at Edward, seeing him flinch when Jacob referred to me as _his girl._ "Besides, Emily here invited me. Hope it's isn't too much trouble, stepping on production this way."

Jacob went to my side and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Jake," I said, out of breath. "I'm so glad you came."

I threw myself at his frame, hugging him. Edward's face couldn't have been more anguished. I gave him an apologetic smile and bit my lip. He smiled at me, acknowledging my apology. I released Jacob and looked at him in the eye.

"Um, I better go. I have this… thing… with my sister. We're supposed to meet up any minute now. I'll leave you two alone," Edward said, his voice dispassionate.

I looked at him, my eyes still shouting apologies at his direction. I knew that he didn't have a "thing" with Alice later. I was a 100% sure. He and I were excited last night to catch Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of The Lost Skull. It's going start in a few minutes. I knew for sure that we were going home and watch it together. He couldn't have a _"_thing" with Alice if he and I were supposed to have a "thing" right about now.

"I'll see you later, Jacob," Edward said. "You, too, Bella."

I nodded sadly. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

Edward smiled—his crooked grin—telepathically telling me that it was fine. He knew well that our relationship was difficult and he has accepted the fact that he had to share me with Jacob. Even if I was all Edward's, Jacob didn't know that. Edward walked away from under my umbrella and into the rain. I should have just returned his coat. And now I'm stuck with Edward-scented coat. Fantastic.

Emily smiled at us once, nodding then walked away with her umbrella. Jacob waved goodbye to her quickly before looking back at me. "I missed you, Bells," he said.

"Yeah," I said. I didn't say that I missed him, too, only because… well, I didn't miss him. I'd rather not mention anything than lie to his face.

"What have you been up to here?" Jacob said, starting to walk. I refastened my hand around the umbrella, causing it to quiver and the rain cascading off the top.

"Mostly shooting," I said, nodding. "Everything's doing great, if you're wondering. We're halfway through filming. We'll start promotion later this year. Everything is on schedule. It's great."

Jacob laughed. "Well, that's nice. Sure hope that the promotion doesn't fall on your birthday, though," he said.

"I'm pretty sure it does," I said. September 13th would probably be around the time when we release the first trailer. That's sort of promotion but not exactly, but Jacob didn't have to know that.

He sighed, his breath making a cloud of smoke by his mouth. "You getting along with Leah this time around?" he said.

"Leah and I were never on bad terms. We've always gotten along, Jake. There's nothing to worry about me and Leah," I said. "I didn't know you and Leah were friends back in La Push. No wonder you two know each other."

Jacob snickered. "She didn't mention it?" he said. I shook my head. "But you did meet Seth, right?"

I smiled, remembering Seth. "Seth Clearwater maybe the nicest boy I have ever met in my life. He's not like any other boy, you know? The type of boys that are driven by hyperactive hormones. He's nice."

"Yeah, he is," he said. I didn't realize that he was leading me to his motorcycle until we were standing right in front of it. "I saw the kid grow up so I couldn't really judge him the way you had. I've seen him as a nuisance."

I stared at the motorcycle morosely. I have never ridden Jacob's motorcycle ever before. He knew that I had a phobia for vehicles that are prone to have their passengers fall out any second. I was fine with cars and planes and trains and everything because they were closed vehicles. Boats? I still have issues with that. If the current was just a little too intense for the boat, you can easily be ejected from it. And motorcycles aren't any better. Just a little bump in the road can send you flying across the highway. No way am I riding this death machine.

"What's up, Bells?" Jacob said, hopping onto his death bike and putting his helmet on. He held out the helmet to me and I just stared at it, not intentions of putting it on. He sighed. "Oh, right, I forgot you don't like motorcycles."

"Yeah, Jake," I said matter-of-factly. "I don't want to ride your bike. Not now, not ever. This is disaster waiting to happen. Given my accident-prone nature, your bike won't make it back home to LA. I'd rather not, Jake."

"Oh, c'mon, Bells," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to let you _die._ You're insecurities with my baby is really offensive. So get on the bike so I can bring you back to your apartment. Or should I say _ours _for the next two days."

I bit my tongue. Never would that apartment be Jacob and mine. It always has been Edward's and mine. Jacob couldn't just take it away that way because he's staying for two days. And no way in hell am I still riding his bike.

"Jake, no," I said. "I'm not riding that." I shook my head. "I'd rather walk than ride your death trap."

Jacob gasped silently. "_This _is not a death trap. _This _is a work of art," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Bella—just get on. I won't let you die, okay? Why the hell would I let my girlfriend die on my baby? Have any idea how hard that would be to clean up?"

I gasped angrily, gaping at him. "How dare you?"

"Bells, I'm kidding," he said, stifling a laugh. "Hey, I'm kidding! Can't you take a joke? Of course I wouldn't let you die! I wouldn't give a crap about the bike if you died, Bells!"

I shook my head, biting my lip furiously. This is me angry, Jacob. Get used to it. "I don't care if it's a joke, Jake! You actually think about the work that the bike has out for you if I died on it? You're sick. You're _sick._"

I closed the umbrella and threw it angrily at his bike. The tears soaked into Edward's coat in a matter of seconds. I pulled the hoodie over my head and walked away. I was half-expecting Jacob to run after me and beg for forgiveness but he didn't. The purr of his motorcycle sounded off, filling the set with a roar.

I looked around, desperate to have someone to walk home with. Alice was in her Porsche with Jasper, Rosalie in her with BMW with Emmett. Luckily, at the end of the lot, a Volvo sits, windows rolled down and Edward Masen looking at me anxiously sitting inside. I smiled and ran to his car.

Edward's frown turned into his awry smile, opening his door and getting out. I slowed down as I neared him, leaning against the door, still umbrella-less. "What happened?" he said, looking at me. My face was covered with blotches of wet mascara all over my cheeks, caused by the rain and the tears I shed.

"Jacob's a psychopathic jerk," was all I said.

Edward sighed, his eyes sad. "Let's go," he said, leading me around the car and opening the passenger door for me.

The warmth of his Volvo enveloped me, making me snug. Edward slid into his seat, turning the heater on high for me. He rolled down the window and backed out of his spot. "Five minutes—FIVE MINUTES—with him and he thinks of some moronic way to start a fight. Only Jacob Black can manage to do that."

Edward glanced at me sadly and shook his head. "Why are we even trying to keep up with him, Bella? Why do we have to keep him strung along? You and I… I'm sure about this. And Jacob's just this… this parasite… that won't let go. Why are we dong this to ourselves?"

"Edward," I said, squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that we still have him around if we could have just ended it once I realized that I love you more than anything in the whole freaking world, okay? I just don't know to do, Edward. I'm young and I'm stupid and I couldn't help it."

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry I let it out that way," he said. He smiled and added, "I love you more anything in the freaking world, too." His smile faded, his eyes still intent on the road. "Are you still in love him?"

My head thrashed to his direction immediately. "No, Edward. I don't. I love him the way I'm supposed to love him when I'm with you. I love him as a brother, Edward. I've always _loved _him as a brother. He's the only one that started the whole touchy-feely thing," I said, shaking my head.

"You don't have to say that if it's not true," Edward said, taking my hand. I sighed upon making contact with his calloused fingers, thankful that we weren't arguing anymore.

"But it is true," I said. "I don't want to leave him because I don't want to hurt him."

"Is not hurting him worth hurting _me?_" Edward said, his voice still sulky.

The tears started again, involuntarily falling down my cheeks. "No," I said. "It's not worth hurting you. Nothing is worth hurting you and I'm sorry for doing so."

He smiled, brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You should seriously stop apologizing," he said.

"Why?" I said, shocked by his response. "I have so much to apologize for! I'm _hurting _you by keeping him with me—"

"Bella," he said, silencing me. "To say that I'm a masochist is an understatement. But hurting me _is _worth keeping me _happy_. Nobody has made me more happy that you have. The three months—and counting—that I spent with you is the best and worst time of my life."

"Worst?" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

He laughed. "I'm—we're—leaving in sin, love," he said. "It's only the worst because we're going against the laws of nature."

I smiled. "I don't like hurting you," I mumbled, watching Edward's thumb draw circles on my hand. "I won't anymore. I'll work it out."

Edward's face turned anxious again. "I don't want you hurting _yourself_ by not hurting _me_. Jacob be strung; I don't care about what people feel all the time. It's yours I'm concerned of."

I smiled up at him. "Edward," I said. He pried his eyes of the road and looked at me. "It's time to stop hurting ourselves."

* * *

Production: Month Two, Week Three, Day Five

Jacob was leaving today. The whole time he was here, I didn't see him once. That didn't make anything easier, though. Felix the bodyguard was trying to be initiative, being a chaperone-bodyguard-eagle eye. He was around during filming now, and he was standing outside the dressing room door when I had to dress into Samantha John's wardrobe. Edward was virtually incapable of waiting on me when he usually did. I hate Felix. Vehemently.

We were all on set, closing up the shooting for the morning. After this whole thing, we grab out lunch and continue. That was good enough—only because lunch is from twelve to two. Emily has been too generous.

"Cut," Emily said, coming out more of a sigh. "Beautiful scene! Bella, Edward, very well done. Couldn't have envisioned it anymore than you have projected."

"Thanks," I said, looking down. Flattery and I don't keep good company.

"Go ahead," she said, throwing her headset off. "Two hours of break? Spend it wisely, grasshoppers."

I sighed, messing up my hair. My head was already starting to itch with Samantha Johns' do. It's making my scalp throb. I would never wear my hair the way that Samantha does. It's ridiculous.

Edward went to my side, already handing me a coffee. "Jane told me to give this to you," he said. "He and Felix are talking over there, if you're wondering. Probably thinking up some stupid way to keep you preoccupied for my benefit."

"Ah," I said, nodding. I took the cup from him and drank out of it, burning my throat a bit. It was still a little chilly at May. Spring was slowly slipping away.

I was halfway through the cup when Edward interrupted Java awesomeness by tapping my shoulder. I looked up at him quickly. I was suddenly guilty, thinking that he wanted some of the coffee and I was almost finished with it. But instead, he cocked his head ahead… to Jacob frantically asking people where I am.

Edward rolled his eyes and raised his hand, waving it over his head. "Hey, Jacob!" he yelled. Jacob looked to our direction, sighing when he saw me. "I'll see you later," Edward mumbled to me before walking to the food tent.

Jacob stood in front of me and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "You know I didn't mean it. I really didn't."

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah, it's fine," I said, half of myself telling me that I didn't even care anymore.

He bit his lip and thrashed his head around. What now? He took my hand and dragged me to the front of my trailer. "What, Jake?" I said.

He just smiled.

That's when Jake did the unthinkable. More like said.

"Bella, I'm not pressuring you into anything. I just want to ask you this because I want to seal the deal. You know I don't believe in marriage. You know that I don't need a piece of paper to tell me what I already know. I'll wait for you, if you say no. C'mon, Bells. Will you marry me?" he said.

I felt my face change from panic to outrage to guilt to some version of pity. I looked at the food tent, spying Edward leaning on the door, speaking to Jasper. He had no idea what was happening. I glance back at Jacob, still grinning down at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, turning my head to the food tent again. Edward was looking at me and I held his gaze. I frowned, obviously visible from across the lot, because Edward's casual stance talking to Jasper turned to anxiety.

"Jake," I started, looking back at Jacob. I choked when I tried to say my answer, coming out in tears. I stilled my head quivering, trying not to concentrate on Jacob's eyes on me.

I shook my head.

"What?" Jacob said, his voice shocked.

I opened my eyes, most likely red, and pouted involuntarily. "No, Jake," I said quietly.

"What?" he said, angry now. "What the hell, Bells? I—I—I can't believe this! I came all the way here to basically ask you that question! And you give me a no?"

"Jake, I'm way too young. I can't take this. I can't just marry at _seventeen._ It's not right! I can't just do that! That's not even legal!"

"I already told you. I'll wait. We'll wait until you're twenty-one for all I care! I just wanted to make it official! A No is not really what I wanted to hear!"

"Jake—"

"No, Bells," Jacob said, shutting me up. "It's all that Edward guy's fault, isn't it? You wouldn't be so confused if Edward wasn't in the picture! Bella, I'm not STUPID. I see how you look at him. I see the way that you act around him. You think I don't keep updated with all the gossip? I've seen what the paparazzi have been after! You're not fooling anybody. And you're not going to marry me—even if I'd wait for four years just so it can be _legal_—because of him? C'mon, Bells!"

"This has nothing to do with Edward—"

"Yes it does! And you know it! Stop fooling yourself, Bella," he said, breathing hard. "I'm sorry for hanging on for so long, okay? This is all just bull. Good luck with your life."

"Jake," I mumbled. "I love you, okay?"

Jacob pressed his lips into a straight line, stopping tears. I can't believe I'm hurting him this way. "Just not enough, right? You love him more, right? I know how it is. I'm just second best. All the time."

"Jake, you're not second best all the time—"

"Yes I am, Bella," he said, his voice trembling.

"No you're not," I said. "You've been _the _best for a year and a half—"

"Yeah. A year and a half. Until Edward came along. Bella, you don't have to lie to me." He paused. "Do you love him?" he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Don't lie to me."

I shut my eyes one more time, forcing all the excess tears to fall out of my orbs. I nodded slowly, letting even more tears exit my lids.

Jacob sighed. It wasn't long until I heard silent sobbing. I looked up; he was crying too. I can't _believe _I'm hurting him this way. I am the greediest person known to man. I hate myself.

"Love you, Bells," he muttered after a moment. "I always will."

I let out a huff of air. "Love you too, Jake," I said, leaning my head on his chest. "I always will."

He tilted my chin up—a gesture only I knew for Edward—and looked me in the eye. His eyes were sad, they were practically leaking, judging by the way the tears just kept on escaping the corner of his eye. "Friends," he murmured. "Forever. Right?"

I laughed, tears still spilling over, and nodded. "Forever. And ever," I said, pressing my lips to Jacob's cheek.

"This is going to hurt in the morning," he said, looking at me intently. "I'll wait for you, Bells. He'll be hard; I know his type. But once he messes up, I'm right here. I promise; I'll wait."

"Thank you," I mumbled. "For everything."

He sighed one more time and kissed my temple. I squeezed my eyes shut for the hundredth time today and bit my lip. Two forehead kisses in a span of a year and a half: That is success for Jacob.

He smiled sadly at me. "I'll see you… later," he said, swallowing hard.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "See you later."

With that, he jogged across the set, hopped onto his death bike and drove off.

Even if I was planning to call it off with him, the hurt that the moment carried was too much for me to even comprehend. Leaving in the stupid motorcycle approximately four seconds after breaking off relationship that went on for a year and half, I knew that a piece of me went with him. He was my first love, my first real relationship, my first real best friend, and my first "fireworks" moment… He was my first everything. It hurt like freaking hell to let him go the way I had.

Edward slow breathing filled my ears as I watched the bike disappear onto the road.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, totally clueless.

"No."

* * *

**3496 words. **

**I have new respect for Jacob in this chapter. He was so understanding. This chapter was co-written by my cousin, Craig. He was the male point of view of the story. He was coaching me on what boys would feel if their girl cheated on them and called it off. He was saying something about being a masochist. He said that if the girl were happy with that other guy, he'd let her go because he'd rather hurt himself than hurt her. TEAR :'( Okay, that makes Edward look like such a bad guy. :( Aw, man. SIGH. That's Robsten for you. :/**

Daaaang. Okay. Phew. Review! Please, please, please!

**Thank you so much. Love all those who are still with me and still supports. Thank you so very, very much. :X**

**And I'm still on my vacation, too. LOL. Plus thank you for all of you who read the first version of this. It sucked. I fixed it. Not really. I just put some horizontal rulers. :D But I hope it's more understandable now. I tried my best. : And this is mucho drama chapter. Awwwwk. Thanks so much again. **

**REVIEW! :((**

**~Age of Detour**


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Eighteen: Aftermath

[5/12/10]

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long. I was out for a month, and the vacation got extended. I have been very busy, I'm sorry. Thank you for reading - and you know, sticking around. I have every intention to finish this, don't worry. ILYGSM. **

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

Production: Month two, Week three, Day five

EDWARD

"Bella," I said, sitting on the bed cross-legged, Bella seated at the edge. "Explain to me what happened. Can you please enlighten me? Because I'm seriously freaking out."

She trembled once more, sniffing. She had been crying for the past half hour; I would've guessed that Jacob ended it. She wouldn't be this broken if it was the other way around—not unless she still loves Jacob.

"Bella, I can't take the endless curiosity anymore. What did he do to you?" I said, crawling to her side and sliding her onto my lap. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and soaked my collar with her salty tears.

"Jacob knows," she said, leaning on me. "He said that he wasn't stupid. He asked me if I loved you…" She bit her lip and sobbed, letting out another round of tears.

"Did you tell him? You told him you love me?" I said, sweeping her hair back and pressing Eskimo kisses on her face, trying to calm her down.

She nodded, holding her breath.

I exhaled through my nose, squeezing my eyes shut and shook my head. "You didn't have to do that. I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. I should have waited for you to be available before… I started loving the way I do. I knew that what we are doing is wrong and I should have told you that. I should've been a proper gentleman and sucked my feelings up for this seventeen-year-old girl I've fallen madly in love with. God, I am such an idiot. How could I have sucked you into this problem? Bella—"

"Edward," she said, silencing me. "Shut up. I'm as much part of this thing as you are. Jacob had the right to know."

"What does this mean, then?" I said, drawing circles with my thumb at the back of her hand. "Is he gone?"

Bella nodded, wiping her nose with her free hand. "He went back to LA and… it's over. I'm fine," she said with an alto monotonous voice. I hugged her tighter, knowing that this still hurt her more than anything.

"I can't stand you crying this much, Bella. What can I do? Tell me," I said, urging. She wept again, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Edward," she said, slipping off my lap. "Really. We should probably go back to set, you know. Emily might be looking for us. The cast would be suspicious."

I shook my head. "Emily told us to call it a day. She saw you breakdown a while ago, love. She actually cares for your—our—welfare."

"Does that mean she knows that Jacob left? That Jacob proposed and I said no?" she said.

I gasped, my eyes widening to the size of saucers. "He proposed? What?" I echoed, gaping at her unintelligently.

She swallowed loudly and rubbed the side of her face. "I kind of left that out, didn't I?" she said. "Jacob… asked me to… marry him and I… turned him down. That's how he figured it all out."

I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging on the ends. _You're a terrible person. The girl you love has—had—a boyfriend and he asked her to marry him but you got in the way, you a-hole. You're a ginormous idiot for having your way. What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell did Jacob do you to you? You're a psychopathic maniac who has nothing to do with his life but chase after poodles in limos. LIAR. _

"Seriously, Edward," she said, taking my hand. "I'm fine. Forget about it. I would've said no if you and I were together or not. I'm fine, I promise. Don't freak out."

"You should have said yes," I said, shaking my head, glassily staring at our hands.

"Let it go, Edward," she said. "The set?"

I looked up snappily and said, "Emily said we didn't have to go back," I said for the second time.

"Oh, right…" she muttered, laughing through her tears.

::Flashback::

_I sighed sadly, hugging Bella. I tried my best to make it look like a friendly gesture because this girl in my arms was crying. We were right in front of Bella's trailer. Jacob had left Bella standing here. _

_ Alice was under the food tent, Jasper's hand intertwined with hers. Her eyes were trailed on us, serious and accusing. I shook my head at her and looked away. Tanya and Irina were sitting at a trailer's steps, stealing glances at us and whispering to each other. I just rolled my eyes._

_ Emily came from under the food tent and stopped short, seeing Bella and I hugging. She frowned and pursed her lips but nodded anyway. She huffed a mouthful of air and walked towards us._

_ "Bella," I said. "Go into your trailer for a while. You can tell me all about it. Let me speak to Emily for a while, please."_

_ She nodded, wiping her tears away. With that, she walked to her trailer, just in time to avoid Emily._

_ "What the hell was that?" Emily said, swatting my arm. "What are you trying to do, Masen? Her boyfriend just left and you hug her like that in front of everybody? PR already covered your little mistake last time and I don't think they have time for another."_

_ "She was crying, Emily," I whispered angrily. "I couldn't just stand there and watch her cry like that. I have… I have boyfriend instincts—"_

_ "Stop calling yourself her boyfriend, Masen," she said, shaking her head. "You are not her boyfriend; Jacob Black is. Stop labeling yourself something that you're far from."_

_ "I don't give a crap on what you think I am to Bella," I said, stepping closer to Emily. The animosity between us is strangely high. "Bella was crying her freaking eyes out and as her… person… I wanted to comfort her. Won't you do that to the person you love?"_

_ "Oh, shut up, Masen," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "Stop giving me the gory details. _I love her and she loves me _crap is seriously getting old. I had Jacob come over here to scare the piss out of you and this is what you give back?"_

_ "I didn't give anything back! We didn't know that Jacob was going to come either! Stop making me look like the bad guy, _Uley,_" I hissed back._

_ "Don't go there, Masen," Emily said, poking my arm. "Jacob had done absolutely nothing to you for him to deserve the betrayal that he feels right now."_

_ "He didn't break up with Bella or anything!" I said, throwing my hands up. "He just left. That doesn't mean anything."_

_ "Oh, yeah?" she said testing. "And now that he left, what are you guys going to do? You're just going to carry on with this… unhealthy affair like Jacob Black didn't drop by for a spying visit? Is that how you guys roll?"_

_ "I don't know how we roll, okay?" I said. "Emily, I know that you're a good friend of Jacob's. I know you guys are tight as hell but you have to accept that Bella and I… are like… this magnetic thing. I have never felt it before, okay? And I know that neither has she. Sooner or later, Jacob would find out and we'll have to deal with it. Until that day comes, I know where I stand."_

_ Emily sighed, placing her hand gently on my shoulder. "As much as I hate the idea of Bella Swan cheating on Jacob Black for Edward Masen, I have to admit; you guys make a good pair. Not just on screen but…" She shook her head, lips pressed in straight line. "You know what? I wouldn't intrude anymore. If you want to throw away your life this way, it's fine by me. This should be resolved between you, Bella and Jacob."_

_ I nodded. "We're not throwing our lives away. But… Thanks, Emily," I said. "I know you care a lot; you just don't show it well. Bella is falling apart and I don't know what Jacob did to her just now. But I'd do what I can to make her happy again, I promise."_

_I clapped my hand on her shoulder before she grabbed my elbow and stopped me from turning for Bella's trailer. "Take the day off, Edward. Tell Bella, too. I don't think I'd have my actors acting properly with all this drama going around the leads."_

_ "You don't have to, Emily," I said. _

_ "No, really. I insist," she said. "We'll just do some reads with the group. Rehearsals would be handy right about now."_

_ I nodded as she turned to walk back to the food tent. "Hey, Emily?" I called. She turned around and smiled. "I'm sorry." _

_ "It's fine, Masen," she said, turning around again._

_ "No, I'm being serious, Emily," I said. She turned one more time and sighed. "I know that you don't like me very much because I'm sort of dating the girl that your friend has been for a year and half. The antipathy between us is ridiculous and I just want to tell you that I don't really like it that way. I want things to be normal between the two of us even if all these controversies are going on between three people that you care for—that is if you _do _care for me. It's just that I feel like such a bad guy for having you dislike me the way that you do because of Jacob."_

_ Emily just nodded and walked away ultimately. _

_ I pursed my lips and nodded to myself, turning to go to Bella's trailer. _

::End Flashback::

"Let's just put it behind us, okay?" Bella said, shattering my reverie. "Jacob and I are over. And I love you. That's what matters right now. We knew that that was what always mattered—that's why we got ourselves into all this."

I smiled, placing kisses on her knuckles. "I know. That's why I love you, too."

She smiled, wiped her eyes one more time and knelt down in front of me to place a kiss on my lips. She smiled against them and murmured, "You know what, Edward?"

I opened my eye slightly and muttered an "Mm-hm".

"It's worth it," she said.

* * *

t[**A/N: Whoa. Sorry for the major jump.]**

Production: Month Three, Week One, Day Three

I had the strangest sense of déjà vu as Bella and I stood at the dressing room in the auditorium where the scene was going to shoot. My arms were wrapped around her, my chin resting on her shoulder. She had her hands on top of my mine. And—something we didn't have the last time that we had this scenario—we swayed along to _Hey There Delilah _from the iPod that Jasper left in here.

Three more months before we embark on the epic promotion tour of 'Senior Year'. We're doing the European tour at the end of October: Paris, London, Madrid then Munich. Then the Asian-South American tour: Tokyo, Brazil then Mexico. And lastly, to finish promotion, we go back to LA for the Los Angeles premiere.

The rest of the time—from now to September—there's pretty much post-production. And… Bella and I would go our separate ways, basically. I would have to go to New York to film my other movie and she would stay in LA to film hers. We'd only meet for promotion. But even after that, I'd go to London and she'd to Chicago. Our careers were getting in the way of everything but we knew that we would cope.

"_Our friends would all make fun of us, and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way,_" Bella muttered, kissing my cheek.

The line reminded me of what we had to do in the next three weeks. After the three weeks—before we leave for our own projects—Bella and I were intending to have to cast know that we were together. We don't know how to tell them but we felt like they ought to know.

Jasper and Alice have gone public ages ago, and so have Rosalie and Emmett. Oh, and another catch, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley have paired up. Even Angela Weber and Ben Cheney started going out together. And most of us were pretty sure that Eric Yorkie doesn't like any of the girls here because he has his own back home. For all they know, I'm still single and Bella's still with Jacob.

"Do you know what's the agenda for today, Ms. Swan?" I said, kissing her neck. "Did Emily tell you? I'm pretty excited actually."

She brought her hand up, placing her hand at the nape of my neck. "Yeah. She said something about Guiliana Rancic dropping by for a little piece for E."

I chuckled. "Not just that, love," I said. "Thea Andrews from The Insider and Larry Carol from MTV are joining her. So the interviews begin, huh?"

"How could you excited for that?" she said. "They'll just bombard insane questions at us and we won't want that to happen, you know. And you—being somebody who is incapable of lying—would spill our secret."

"It's not really that much of a secret, love," I said.

"Yes it is," she said, laughing. "Nobody knows about it. I mean—sure, Emily and The Company… and Jacob know about it, but the public doesn't. We're a secret."

I nodded instead and spun her around gently, placing my hands on her waist. She's a petite little thing, huh?

She hid her face in my chest, and I felt her breathe in the BVLGARI scent that Summit has given me for Tom Quicksilver. The song changed: _Your Song _by Elton John. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking up.

"I'm just surprised that Jasper has this in his iPod. This song was famous way back in the 70's. Baffling how he knows about it."

She laughed. "It's baffling that _you _know about it," she muttered, burying her face in my chest again.

"I love this song," I said, continuing in song, "_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but, boy, if I did. I'd buy a big house where we both could live."_

"Okay, Edward. So you know this song word for word. You don't have to lull me to sleep with your heartbreakingly beautiful voice," she said, pulling me in for another kiss.

The door creaked open and I pulled away from Bella, not bothering to remove my hands from her waist.

It was Emily, hand on the knob, a weird cowboy hat perched on her head. "Isn't that precious?" she said mockingly. Bella laughed.

"Alice wants to speak with you guys," she said. "If you don't mind…"

"Just let her in," I said, listening to the chorus of the song fill the room.

Alice entered the room, all perky and bright. As soon as she caught sight of Bella and I, her smile disappeared. She bound to my side and slapped me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I said. "For such a little person, you have no idea how strong you hit. It's not normal, Al."

"What do you think you're doing?" she said. "Bella, get away from Edward, please. Jacob would get so pissed when he finds out about this."

"Alice," Bella said slowly, pulling away from me and taking my hand. "Jacob and I broke up two weeks ago. I can recall telling you that."

"No, you didn't!" Alice said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh…" Bella said. "Well, I guess I forgot. I'm telling you now. Jacob and I broke up two weeks ago."

"And you decided that my brother was a rebound?" she said, her smile evident.

"He's not a rebound, Alice," she said, rolling her eyes. "He's the point guard who shot the winning ball at the playoffs."

Alice smiled, full on, cheek to cheek and launched herself at Edward and I, one arm around Edward and the other around me. "Oh my god! You don't have to slightest idea on how much I want you guys together! I've been waiting six months for you to make a move! I mean—Jacob was around most of the time."

"Thanks, Alice," I said. She pulled away and beamed one more time at both of us. "Do you mind keeping it to yourself? We just thought you should know because you're the sister."

"What did you come here for?" Bella said.

"Oh," Alice said, obvious that she has completely forgotten about that whole thing. "Guiliana Rancic is here and she's ready for you. That girl from Insider is here, too, and she's been dying to meet you. Plus… Larry Carol has been here since this morning. And journalists are coming in from , you're good to go."

"Thanks, Al," I said. "We'll be out in a sec."

"Alright," Alice said, walking to the door and holding it open for herself. "I'll be right out. I'll see you guys. Bye!"

Bella sighed in what seemed like content. "What? What are you thinking?"

Bella shook her head and turned to the mirror one more time. "I never knew that the aftermath of the storm would be this awesome."

* * *

**2876 words.**

**Hey I really am sorry. To make it up to ya`ll, I`m posting the rest of my finished work here. It's not yet over, though. ;) **

**I am forever grateful that some (if not all) are still around to read my twisted imagination's product: this fanfic. I wish you all stick around because, like I said, I have every intention of finishing this the way I envisioned. I wouldn't just give you some bogus ending because I got sick and tired of writing, I promise. **

**Review!**

**And tomorrow is Rob's birthday. YEYYY!**

**~Age of Detour**


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Nineteen: Pretend

[5/12/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

Production: Month Three, Week One, Day Three

BELLA

Edward and I are wrapped up in our own black jackets, hoodies up and hands in pockets. This wasn't really what our characters wore, actually. But since E, MTV and Insider were on set for sneak peeks and whatnot; we can take the most of the morning off—even if the interviews would only take half an hour at the most.

We were both standing in front of the wardrobe trailer, Jane and Felix hiding behind it. It was way creepy that Jane and Felix would go to such an extent to keep Edward and I on a lockdown. I'm pretty sure they know that Edward and I were officially together. We knew that much because they already let us be when we went into the same apartment—Edward and my apartment—at around two in the morning. I don't know if they figured it all by themselves—and believe me, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to—but it's pretty messed up to see them behind a trailer spying on me.

A bunch of interviewers were piling into the set, talking amongst each other. We spotted a few familiar faces that we've met during the few times that Edward and I had interviews from our separate past movies.

Edward leaned down and whispered, "Why are there so many of them? We're not that important, you know. So much people are coming over just to get a word out of us concerning our relationship. It's not like we'll come out and tell the whole world from the rooftops, screaming that you and I are together."

The Company's pep talk for Edward and I a few minutes ago kind of jolted me out of my bubble. They were saying stuff about the confirmation being more than a million dollars priced when they publish it into their magazines. They were saying that we had to watch what we were going to say because it's going to cause the company a lot of dough. We already knew that. But they started mentioning reputations and the movie getting ruined with people finding out that Edward and I were involved. I freaked out and, now, I would never ever say anything about Edward and I being unprofessional.

"Alright. They're ready for you," Jane said, gesturing her head to mass of people. I was sort of surprised that she actually got away from her little stalk corner at the back of wardrobe with Felix.

I looked at Edward and he smiled alluringly. I sat on the chair next to Edward's and ran my fingers through my hair, tangling and untangling my feet from each other. This was more of a press conference than an interview. Why would you need an elevated platform for an interview? It's definitely a press conference and the interview was just a disguise.

"Okay," Emily said, clapping her hands together. "I just want to remind, you folks, that personal questions are strictly prohibited. They wouldn't entertain any questions that invade any privacy of theirs. They will only answer question that affect the movie that is in production as of now. Please, keep everything unnecessary to yourselves. Thanks very much and… Let's start."

"What's it like making the movie in Brentwood?" a boy—a would like to emphasize _boy _because he didn't look like a day older than Edward—said.

"Oh, uh," I said, stuttering a few times before continuing. "It's pretty cool. I mean—we get to hang out with these awesome people. And not a lot of people recognize us since everybody is on the look out for Robert Downey Jr. and Susan Downey around here. So, it's nice to actually have to attention off us."

Person after person asking without even bothering to move from where they were to introduce himself or herself. Just a quick evaluation of their profile was the best I could do.

"So, the chemistry you have on-screen is said to be really, really great. Would you say you have the same chemistry off-screen?" a woman with a hideous purple shirt said.

"Excuse me," Emily said, standing up. "I already said that the actors would not entertain any question that concerns their personal lives. They're very sensitive about keeping what's theirs, theirs."

"Well, okay, then," the lady said. "This question is for Edward?"

Edward smiled and quirked his eyebrows upward to the lady. "Yeah?"

"We know that you have a very vast musical background. Do you have any intentions of including any of your work at any particular project? Maybe make your own album?" she said.

"Oh," Edward said, raking his hand through his locks. "Yeah, sure, probably. If acting bails out on me, I've always got my music to cover. Um, I'd probably make an album either way. A lot of people act and have albums, right? I should be one of them, I guess."

"Can you tell us about anything that has changed with your life after taking on the role that you're playing right now for Welcome To Senior Year?" said a lady whose hair was pulled back into a bun, completely out of nowhere. She had _snooty _written all over her.

Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. I wanted to tell her that I've gained such a great boyfriend out of this dork next to me. I wanted to tell her that my life has changed a whole freaking lot and Edward Anthony Masen was to blame. But I couldn't because The Company scare-tripped me.

"I definitely acquired a good buddy out of Edward," I said. "He's a good guy. And since the whole world is sort of against us with all the tabloids and the paparazzo and the egos… It's like Edward and I are the only ones on the same side. We're sort of in this together, you know."

"Yeah, and Bella has been absolutely gracious toward everything that the tabloids have conspired against us," Edward said, nodding. "Although we'd just really appreciate if the fans didn't consider everything they see and hear the truth. Fifty percent of the time, all those rumors are just to get back at us. So, basically, we'd really find it helpful if you didn't believe everything you hear."

"The company I work for hold a fan base for both of you," a gay guy wearing a V-neck said after raising his hand. "It's called Belward. I bet you've heard of it. Well, we were just wondering if you'd want to clear up all of rumors going around you guys."

"Please," Emily said again. "The personal questions would not be entertained—"

"No, no," Edward said, shaking his head. "Let him ask. What do you want us to clear up, exactly?"

"You're actually going to answer it?" the gay guy said, eyebrows raised. Edward and I glanced at each other and shrugged. "Alright, then. Is there a second movie in the works?"

"Not that we know of," Edward said, laughing. "I mean—I don't think I should be the one you'd be asking."

"Okay," 'Gay guy' said. "What about the whole issue going down at the laundry place a long way back. Anything you'd like to clear up?"

I tried to recall that night. Edward and I weren't even together, then. There was nothing to hide from this guy.

"Edward and I were rehearsing and we had to stop by the laundry place to pick up Edward's sister—Alice's dry cleaning. Alice just happens to be there and we got talking. That's all that ever happened."

"Thanks so much," 'Gay guy' said, stepping back.

A guy raised his hand and dropped it as soon as Emily gestured to him. "Since you're entertaining personal questions so much," a stubby balding man said, stepping forward. "Do you mind answering one of mine?"

Edward shook his head. "Not really. Go ahead."

"Are you dating?" the man said, his face bored and knowing.

I wet my lips with my tongue and sighed. "I have obtained a very good friend during the whole production period and Edward has been just great. He and I are great friends and we have a long way to go with our careers. I love him and everything—but not in the way that people keep on thinking. That is if they're thinking what I think they're thinking. But other than that, I'd like to keep what's mine… well, mine. I want to keep my privacy to myself and that question is something that Edward and I would only know the answer to."

The man shrugged and smiled. It's obvious that he was expecting a very indirect and vague answer from us.

"Uh, so the role that you took on isn't really the lightest one," a girl—again, emphasis on girl—said, stepping forward. "Did you bond over anything to capture that camaraderie between your two characters?"

Edward nodded. "Oh, yeah, definitely. You have no idea how much movies we've seen to 'capture that camaraderie'."

"What are those movies, may I ask?" the girl said.

Edward looked at me for assistance and I laughed. "We've seen Back to The Future Part One to Three a couple of times. And we watched Kingdom of the Crystal Skull recently. Plus, Run Fat Boy Run. Basically whatever is on cable, we'd watch it together. But mostly Friends. We watch Friends a lot more than a couple of yuppies—who weren't old enough to understand what the dialogues were when the serious was aired the first time—would. But I guess that's just us. It helped a lot for the movie."

"With all the newfound fame—shooting you guys into super stardom upon getting cast—what can you say to the fans that have supported you before you accepted the roles you have in 'Welcome to Senior Year'?" a very professional woman said, butting in before Edward finished his response.

"Oh, thank you. I'd definitely thank them," I said quickly. "I'm an Indie actress and not a lot of people notice the names on the movies. They just need movies with substance and not mindless camera angles and endless kissing scenes. They don't really pay attention to my work the rest of the time. I bet the people who heard of this movie would go, 'Oh, Bella Swan. She's familiar'. So, I'd like to thank all my fans—my _actual_ fans—that I have acquired with all the movies I have made before this one."

"Yeah, thanks as well," Edward said, nodding.

"But for Edward, your public following is mainly teenagers and pre-teenage girls. Anything to say to them?" the woman said.

Edward laughed. "Oh, still my thanks," he said, running his fingers through his hair again. "I know that it takes a lot to like a guy who looks like me. I don't know what my girl fans see in me. I'm not that important," he said, laughing again.

"You're always so self-deprecating," I commented. "You don't do yourself enough justice than you deserve, Edward. It's sad."

Edward laughed. "I'm not self-deprecating," he said.

"Okay, last question," Emily said, standing for the last time. "The actors have to get back to work and film this movie."

"This privacy thing," a woman said. Just by looking at her, you'd think she's annoying. "Why do you want to keep it so private? Don't you think your fans should know if you're together or not?"

I gritted my teeth together. What's with this lady? I just said a mouthful to express my ultimate dislike in people invading my privacy and she tells me to just spill everything to the fans as if I owe it to them? What the crap?

"We don't owe our personal lives to anybody," I said. "I don't see why they have to know what's going on with us 24/7. They don't have to know everything. The small ounce of privacy that Edward and I have left, at least give to our families back in LA. Some of them are getting stalked because of a bunch of insensitive paparazzi that want a say in what may or may not be happening between Edward and I. If somebody asked one more time if Edward and I are involved more than professionally, I don't think I can stand it anymore. Thanks for asking that, but I'd rather not answer. I'm sorry if you didn't hear what you were expecting. It's for us to keep and you to find out—which I honestly hope you don't."

The woman shut her mouth and pouted, nodding before sighing and turning around.

"Thanks for coming over you guys," Emily greeted the journalists. "Come back whenever The Company sets you up."

"Where did that come from?" Edward whispered as we watched the interviewers walk away. That snooty lady and the insensitive lady walked out together, murmuring to themselves. "I didn't expect that from you, love."

"I don't want to pretend anymore."

* * *

Production: Month Four, Week Three, Day Six

"Hey, Swan," Rosalie said, jumping to my side right after lunch. "I never got to ask you."

I looked at Rosalie, eyes wide. Rosalie never talked to me. I mean—sure, she'd ask a few things from time to time but it's out of the norm to hear from her. "Ask me what?" I said.

"How are you liking Eduardo over there?" she said, cocking her head to his direction. "I don't want to intrude but that interview thing got me thinking on what you actually… feel about each other, you know? And whenever Emmett and I drop by your place, he's always around. So I'm guessing you get along real well."

I nodded, taking a sip from the bottle of water in my hands. "Oh, yeah," I said, shrugging. "I can see where you're getting that from. Edward is a good guy."

I tossed the bottle into the trash and smiled after it.

Rosalie snorted. "Well, of course he is. I know that I love Emmett and everything—coz I really do—but Edward is one piece of delicious eye candy. Don't you just… like looking at him? It gives your mind a free trip to daydream land, Swan. Tell me that you agree."

"Well, it's great that you think so," I said, shrugging it off. "Like I said, Edward is a good guy."

I smiled at her once and started walking to the make-up tent for a touch-up. Rosalie followed after me, staying hot on my heels. "But you didn't answer my question. How are you liking Edward?"

I stopped and looked at her. "Rosalie, you're dating my brother. You have a role in the movie. I don't think it's necessary to discuss my feelings about a co-star," I said, laughing.

"That's bull, Swan," she said, laughing with me. "How are you liking him? C'mon. We all know your eyes are set on the prize. Edward just happens to be the ginormous dollar bill."

I rolled my eyes, my laughter subsiding. "I like Edward a lot," I said, nodding. "He is really, truly, genuinely a good guy. He's awesome. You guys hang out a lot?"

I already knew the answer to that question: NO. I know everything that Edward does and he does not hang out with Rosalie. And I don't think he would even if he needed to. Rosalie was just too… blonde and curvy for his liking. That type of thing always went to Emmett; I would know. I bet he'd freak out if he finds out that Rosalie thinks _Eduardo _is 'one piece of delicious eye candy'.

"No," Rosalie said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't really think about hanging out with him. You know how Emmett gets…"

I nodded, muttering, "Ah. Of course I know how he gets."

Rosalie smiled and wagged her eyebrows. "I'll catch you around, Swan. All right? Don't let the ugly get in the way with the happy. You're great. Why don't we hang out again?"

"Because you're busy sucking face with my older brother," I said. "And Alice holds me hostage almost everyday."

She nodded knowingly. "I'll catch you around, Swan," Rosalie said, sashaying into the food tent.

As if there wasn't enough of the weird not tight friendship with Rosalie, Leah comes out of nowhere and waves hi to me. "Hey, Bella," she greeted, her voice straining some hidden emotion she didn't want me to detect.

"Oh, hey, Leah," I said, keeping my head low.

I'd rather not have a confrontation with Leah. She's practically Jacob's best friend aside from me back then. The day that Jacob got here during a time that felt like ages ago—scrambling to clean out the apartment for Jacob's sake—but in reality, it's only been two months, Jake went to Leah and caught up with her before even telling me that he was in Brentwood. Leah was his normal. I wouldn't want to run into his normal and have her interrogate me suspiciously about why I cheated on Jacob—that is if she knows about that one little point. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Black already dissed about yours truly to his _normal._

Her smile slipped off her face as she glared at me so sullenly, I had the urge to look away. "Can we talk for a sec? It wouldn't take long," she said through tight lips.

My head felt like cement as I attempted to have it move for a nod. But I eventually got to manage an awkward bob as I followed her to the make-up tent. She opened the door for me and closed it behind her. I sat on the chair, letting the make-up artist take-over. Leah sat next to me and looked at my reflection on the vanity mirror.

"Tell me the truth," she said, watching the make-up artist brush my cheekbones lightly. "What the hell happened with you and Jacob two weeks ago?"

I looked back at her in the mirror and raised my eyebrows. "Did he tell you anything?" I said, tilting my head.

She nodded. "Oh, he told me something, alright," she said, raising her eyebrows back.

"Then I don't see a reason why you have to hear the story from me. Besides, it's not something I'd like to remember exactly," I explained, looking at the mirror.

The make-up artist looked at Leah and I back and forth and sighed, exiting the trailer upon initiative.

"At least tell me why you did it," she said. "Do you have any idea how mangled he was when he told me the whole story? The day that you 'broke down' on set after Jacob left in his 'death bike', he went over to my place to tell me everything. He just left out the part about why you actually did it."

I licked my lips and bit down on them. "I don't see the necessity on why I have do explain it to you. The reason is between Jacob and I and we don't need you butting in and play Sherlock."

"Are you sure it's just between you and Jacob?" she said, quirking her eyebrow. "Edward doesn't seem like such a farfetched member of this equation."

I breathed out heavily through my nose. "Just leave us alone, Leah," I said. "This does not concern you at all. It's not cool to just meddle with other people's lives because you and Jacob are friends."

"Swan, Jake and I have known each other way before you even discovered you had feelings for him. I deserve to hear a rational explanation on why you broke the bloke's heart."

"Okay, here's the thing, Leah," I said. "I don't give a _crap_ if you and Jake have known each other way before this and that. Second, Jake and I are civil right now—and you _so _don't deserve to know everything. Third, Edward… may not be too farfetched but that doesn't mean that he's in the problem. So leave us alone, Clearwater."

"Stop playing innocent, Bella," she said, hissing my name like it was some taboo cuss. "Just tell me what happened between you and Jacob that caused you two to call it off. I care for the guy and I have to know why you decided to throw his heart away just like that—"

"Because someone else gave me theirs, okay?" I said, standing up and looking at my recently blushed cheeks. "Now, leave us alone, Leah. I won't take any of this schlock from somebody like you. I couldn't care less if you were his usual bud. I just want you out of the picture for a sec. You don't have to know every single thing."

"Bella," she said, waving her hands in front of her face. "Don't change the topic. What did you say?" I shook my head, walking to the narrow door. "You said that someone else gave you theirs? Someone else gave you his heart? Is that what you said?"

"I'm leaving," I grumbled, opening to door.

"You're not going anywhere," she said, shaking her head angrily. "Just because Edward freaking Masen decided to play Romeo once upon a time, you decide to discard Jacob ultimately? Jacob has known you for two years! And how long have you known Edward? Six months?"

"You know what, Leah?" I said, shutting the door. "Stop being such a royal pain in the neck for Edward and I. Edward's a good guy. If anybody is at fault, it's me, okay? Don't think he's the bad guy!"

"How could I not think that he's the bad guy, huh? He cheated with you knowing that you were taken. That doesn't really make him a freaking saint, does it?" she said, standing as well.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I don't want you to hear this but if it's going to shut you up, I'd say it all," I hissed. "I love Edward and _two years _with Jacob had nothing on six months with Edward. I didn't mean to love the guy; it just happens. Edward and I just… We just let it happen. And Jake… I forced myself to love him until I found it logical and natural to. Not everything could be noncompulsory and the way I felt for Jake was. Edward's… not. He was something else."

"You're right," she said, pursing her lips. "I didn't want to hear that. I must've been stupid to think that you weren't a hormonal-driven teenager like any other bimbo in her second trip to senior year. But you're just like every single one of them; willing to cheat on the men that love them for something better that comes along. It's sad."

She shook her head and walked passed me, opening the door herself. I turned around and steadied my ragged breath, tears welling up in my eyes. I have to be strong; I knew that.

"I'll see you around, Swan," she bade goodbye before walking out to the food tent.

The door swung back to the frame and I leaned on the jamb, burying my face in my hands. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand as I walked to the chair and sat on it.

The door opened unexpectedly, bringing in a ray of sunlight from the summer sun. Heavy footsteps fill the room; footsteps I've heard everyday, padding my apartment. I lifted my head from my hands and looked at Edward through the mirror. I caught my reflection at my peripheral. I looked like a freaking drug junkie. My eyes were much too bloodshot.

"Hey," I said, trying to clear my throat.

Edward smiled at me sadly and pulled the other chair to my side. "Hey," he said, stroking my arm. "I wouldn't bring up the question on why you're crying right now… But I don't want to pry. I'll wait."

I sniffed and knocked my head on Edward's shoulder, crying into it. "Leah asked me why I broke up with Jacob. She was practically telling me about all the crap I did to him."

"So she knows now, right? I assume," he said, rubbing his hand on my back. He placed a kiss at the top of my head. I nodded, feeling his lips on my head. "It's fine, love. You don't have to worry about Leah."

I looked up at him. "You say that everything is going to be okay all the time. Edward, what if everything isn't okay? What do we get out of this? Two people practically cross-examined me basically about what's going on between us. I didn't want to say anything to Rosalie…"

"She _did _ask me what I felt about you, though," Edward responded, taking my hand. I rested my ear on his shoulder, closing my eyes. "I told her you're one of the best people I've ever met. She gave me the weirdest expression. No wonder."

"Edward," I said, knitting out hands together. "Seriously. What if things don't turn out the way you assure me as? What's there left to us, then? Hell would break loose of people actually… found out. The Company already warned us this morning about what would happen if the word spread."

Edward held the back of my neck, letting me gaze into his perfectly emerald green eyes.

I laughed, sounding tired and evident that my sinuses were clogged. "Edward, don't try to _dazzle _me right now. It isn't really the best time," I said, smiling at him. "We should just face it; we're _doomed._"

He chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement. "We're not doomed."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to pretend anymore either."

* * *

**4269 words.**

The next chapter would come tomorrow because I need to fix it up a bit. Please don't go just yet. It's almost over, if that relieves ya`ll. :( I hope not.

If it makes anybody feel better, I'm writing a new fanfic! And I`m posting it soon. Thanks, so much. I love all of you more than some of you can even know. Your reviews make my day.

Review! REVIEW! Review! REVIEW! :P

**Thank so much. Your reviews make my day, so.. go ahead and make my day, wil ya? Hihi.**

**~Age of Detour**


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Twenty: Dinner On Me

[5/12/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

Production: Month Three, Week Three, Day Seven (Last Day of Production)

BELLA

"AND CUT!" Emily said, more than relieved. "That's a wrap, you guys."

I sighed, a smile lingering on my lips. Edward, sitting in front of me, still in character, grinned and pulled me into a hug. "Congratulations, love," he muttered, dragging me up on my feet. "It's over. We're free." I laughed, stifling the tears that were on the verge of spilling.

Alice and Jasper rushed onto set with Emmett and Rose, all of them hugging—plus some tears from the girls. We were more than happy to finish production but we all knew that this moment was nothing short of bittersweet.

It was an end of an era. History transpired in our lone set in Brentwood, California. Our budget gone, our wardrobe dirtied with sweat and tears, our props fading into white and some to black, our set itself… looking almost haggard by the stress that was put into our tiny production.

Jasper and Alice shared a chaste kiss as soon as both of them were free, and everybody clapped. They were the very first couple established here and we all knew for a fact that each and every one of us was proud to have brought them together somehow. Edward scrunched his nose in distaste, not wanting to see his sister kiss another boy.

I walked over to Edward, my smile still plastered on my face. Honestly, I would call myself a goof by the way I was grinning. I tapped his shoulder playfully and he turned, somewhat surprised to see me next to him. I nodded and he smiled, drawing me into another hug.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at us peculiarly, obviously not missing the truth that people have been speculating over. Emmett laughed. Rosalie swatted him on the arm and told him to shut up. I giggled against Edward's chest, still inhaling his BVLGARI scent. I'd miss that smell; the smell of Tom Quicksilver.

He pressed his lips to my forehead and brushed my hair away from my face as he placed his hand at the small of my back, smiling down at me. Emmett wolf-whistled and Edward shook his head, turning to him and glaring afterwards.

"Just kiss her already; we all know!" Emmett said, laughing. "Kiss her! Be a man, Masen!"

The crew erupted in laughter. I pursed my lips and chuckled at the reaction. "You heard them, Masen," I said, already tiptoeing. "Should we do them the pleasure of giving them what they want?"

"Gladly," he muttered, craning his neck to reach me. He crushed his lips against mine.

My lips turned up into a smile against his mouth as he placed his hand at the nape of my neck, pulling me even closer to him.

"Okay, enough!" Emmett said, groaning. "Too many visuals. Stop it, Masen."

Edward pulled away, smiling pleasantly. I patted his sideburn and took his hand in mine. He gave it a squeeze and sighed. "If it weren't for these people, I doubt that our experience would be the same," he muttered.

"Of course it wouldn't be the same," I said. "If it weren't for them, we wouldn't even be like this right now. Mostly Alice, though."

He laughed. "Yes, we will thank Alice," he mumbled, bringing my hand to his lips to kiss it softly. "But before that day comes, we'll think of her as the unstoppable nature that she is."

Emily cleared her throat and all of us looked up to her standing on one of the stage chairs. "Alright, everybody," she said. "Who wants dinner on me?"

Everybody howled.

* * *

Post-production: Month One, Week One, Day Three (June 3)

BELLA

"When are you leaving for New York?" I asked as I watched Edward pack his stuff into a box in my apartment. "I don't want you to leave. Can't you just stay?"

"Love, you know I can't," he said, pausing to look at me. "I have my new movie. Bella, I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah, we did," I said, chewing on my nail. "But that doesn't stop me from thinking about what I have to live through for the next three months. I can't… I can't just do that. And you're going to miss my birthday. I don't want you to miss my birthday."

"Bella," he said, cutting the tape short to cover up the last box. "My birthday is on June 20th. You might miss it, too--if you forget. Forget and I would..."

"No, I won't," I said, laughing. "And I'm guessing that you're leaving _after _your birthday. But, either way, it'd be your birthday; you can have whatever you want."

"Same goes out for you," he said, smiling at me politely. "I doubt that the production of our projects over summer would be _too _long. My movie, I believe, would be over by September. I'm not going to miss your birthday, love."

I sighed. "I'm just going to miss you, Edward," she said. "This would be our first real separation. And I know that some of the girls out there would be more than pleasured to have you. New York… is way different from Brentwood—or LA. They have hookers on the streets, Edward. I just don't want you getting into that crap."

"I promise, I won't get into that crap, Bella," he said, lifting the box off the table and placing it on the floor. "I love you, Bella; I won't cheat on you with some five dollar hooker on the streets of New York. Trust me."

"I do," I said around a thumb as I nervously chew on the nail. "It's _them _I don't trust."

"Who don't you trust?" he asked, his eyebrows meeting in the middle. "The hookers? Bella, I promise, they won't lay a hand on me."

"Okay, I trust you with not getting a hooker off the street," I said, laughing. "But what about The Company? I know they're not very happy about us being together. I doubt that their going to keep your _co-star's _hands off you. I haven't even met the girl yet. When did you audition your co-stars anyway?"

Edward laughed. "Like, last year," he said. "We've all just been waiting for production to start. And she's a nice girl; I'll introduce you to her whenever I get the chance."

"What's her name?" I asked.

He walked over to me, motioning me to scoot over on the loveseat. I stuck my tongue out and he rolled his eyes. He carried me out of the seat and I squealed. He sat down and set me on his lap.

"Victoria," he said, circling his arms around my waist. "She was nice to me. I think she doesn't like me much—but she is for the sake of the movie. But overall, she's nice."

"I hope not too nice," I huffed. "I don't want her all over you or anything. The five-dollar hookers are one but Victoria is… something else. Victoria what is she?"

"Victoria Hardy," he said.

"Hardy?" I asked. He nodded. "As in, James Hardy?" Edward gave me a questioning look. "James Hardy was one of the people I auditioned. Hell, he was the top three with you and Jasper. He was pretty upset when we told him that he didn't get the job."

"Oh," he said. "I remember James. I didn't know that his last name was Hardy. Oh, well. As long as Victoria is on-board, I don't see why I couldn't get along with James again."

"If Victoria is married to James—either that or they're coincidentally namesakes of each other," I started. "Then that means that Victoria would keep her hands to herself, right?"

Edward laughed. "Are you jealous?" he asked. I looked down and blushed red. "Bella, don't be. There's nothing to be jealous about."

"How would I know? I have never met this Victoria girl," I said. "For all I know, you must have already shared something relatively special during your movies prolonged pre-production—before you even auditioned for Senior Year. How would I make sure that she isn't going to rekindle what you may and may not had last year?"

Edward laughed. "You're adorable when you're jealous," he said, kissing the tip of my nose. "Well, Victoria and I didn't have what you suspect she and I had last year. She was pleasant company but I didn't like her _that way._ Besides, she was a redhead."

I laughed. "What's the connection with a redhead and you liking Victoria—oh, I get it, you don't _like _redheads," I said, rolling my eyes. "Discrimination is frowned upon, Edward."

He laughed. "Not that I don't like redheads," he said. "Redheads are okay. But I like a particular color of hair on women, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I'm not blonde," I said, my voice evidently upset.

Edward chuckled. "Bella," he said, bringing his lips dangerously close to my ear. "I prefer brunettes."

I shivered as his breath caressed my ear, giving me Goosebumps from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes. "You didn't even answer my first question," I said, half-breathless, half-shuddering.

"What was the question?" he said, pulling away." Forgive me, I forgot."

"I asked when you're leaving for New York, Edward," I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Oh," he said, laughing. "I leave on June 22nd. You won't miss my birthday—and I won't miss yours either. You have my word. And heads up, I'm pretty sure that Felix would drop by within the week to introduce the MTV Movie awards to us. He says that the Company would very much want us to present the very first exclusive clip to Senior Year in the awards show."

"Won't it defeat the purpose of showing the clip in the MTV Movie Awards if the clip was 'exclusive'?" I said. "It won't be very exclusive anymore if everybody in the awards show and people watching at home saw it, would it?"

Edward chuckles. "Always so observant," he said, sounding like he was talking to himself. "Also so stubborn."

I snorted. "So are we going?" I asked. "It's not like we're nominated for anything, are we?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "That's why Felix is going to drop by within the week."

He looked down and pursed his lips. I took his hand and twined it with my own. "The cast dinner is tonight, right?" I asked.

"Ah, yes," he said. "About that… We should get dressed already. I don't think Emily would like it very much if we were late for her dinner. It's _our _movie, after all."

"Okay, then," I said, getting up. Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto his lap. "I thought we were supposed to get dressed. _You're _so stubborn, Edward." I laughed.

Edward kissed me quickly before letting me go, getting up. "Oh, wait," he said. "Are you done packing? Flight to LA is early tomorrow."

"Yes, Edward," I said, laughing. "I'm packed and ready to go; I can take care of myself, you know."

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled. "I love you, Bella," he said as I started walking to the bedroom.

I turned back and raised my eyebrows at him. "I love you too, Edward," I said. "And don't worry, I'll _try _to keep my eyes off nice Californian boys while you're gone."

I closed the door behind me. I faintly heard Edward call, "NICE TRY!"

* * *

EDWARD

"There they are!" Emmett said, pointing the sliding doors that Edward and I walked through. "Hell yeah, the party can start now."

I panned the venue slowly, looking and smiling at everybody there. Some of them I didn't know because they were locked up in cutting room floor, editing the movie until it looked like how Emily wanted it to be. But I bet they've seen enough of our faces as they cut, copied and rewind all the clips that the movie has managed to materialize.

Bella grasped my hand and I looked at her quickly, the smiles I have given everyone in the room still in tact. "Yeah?" I said.

She just smiled widely, reaching her eyes. She was happy.

She towed me to the seats next to Alice and Jasper. Emily smiled at both of us. The two started talking before I even got to sit. I just watched them in awe. It was nice seeing that the girl you love so dearly gets along with your sister. It shows how Bella was openly accepted. It wouldn't be long until I'd have to introduce Bella to Carlisle and Esme. Probably during my birthday.

A lot has changed ever since I stepped into Emily Uley's house in LA for the audition that I thought I'd regret and would permanently bruise my ego. My expectations from said audition brought me to possibilities I never knew I had.

For one, I have Bella Swan for a girlfriend. I would be blind not to see the number of men—and even women—who would ogle over her pictures at night. I knew for a fact that she was desirable. Of course she was. I would know.

I would know that if I broke her heart and, considering that everybody would know, my ass is fried for life. People would be after me in a second, hunting me down to break my face, as I broke her heart.

For two, Bella broke up with Jacob. Their relationship wasn't really one that people would like to watch over. Their relationship wasn't the type that tabloids fed over to get money. Their relationship was kept to themselves, but it was fine by them if people found out—and still grateful that not everybody knew. They were neutral and normal when it came to their relationship and, I started to wonder, if _our _relationship would ever be that way.

Ever since Bella and I were cast for the roles of Samantha Johns and Tom Quicksilver, the tabloids have wanted to get a piece on us. If they couldn't get something directly from us, they would pull out a random interview from the past and twist our words around so that it would fit the scenario that they would put us in.

The interest that gossip shows and magazines still leave me guessing why they even care. We're human beings that have private lives and public lives. We're actors and it was always an unspoken rule that you don't lay your life out on silver platter for the press because they would pounce at any chance and turn the tables directly at you. It's like being a convict: anything we say can be and will be used against us.

If you mess up and say something accidentally, they would manipulate your words by the way they state it and make you look like a complete idiot. I saw this interview of a young man who was, I believe, didn't understand the interviewer's accent. It made it look like the young man didn't know a word of the English language. It was saddening to see. And the companies had it printed and published on every material—newspapers, magazines, gossip shows—saying how much the young man was humiliated.

We're people and we make mistakes. Actors can't just be clean cut all the time. They can't just say everything perfectly and make it look like it's not big deal when journalists ask a pressuring question—or in the young man's case, when interviewers ask something in a foreign accent. It's unfair.

And the last change that was clearly apparent was that the way Bella and I acted. I always saw Bella as an awkward-type. She would be the type of girl who would prefer sitting in her bedroom reading _The Divine Comedy_. She was the type that would want to be around her friends most of the time than mingling with strangers at a hotshot bar downtown. She was sophisticated and unique. And impossibly down-to-earth.

Bella was still like that, only she wasn't as awkward. The way she stated her ideas and opinions were bolder, much more determined. When she would talk to you before, you wouldn't believe what she would want you to. But now, for some reason, you had no choice but. She was fierce. And I constantly ponder if it was because of me...

"Hey, Edward," Emmett said from across the table. "You're staring blankly into space, man. You alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine," I said. "I was just thinking."

"Well whatever," Emmett said. "You listen to me, Masen. If you ever mangle my sister's heart, I will… kill you. Yeah, I'd kill you."

"Emmett," Bella said, turning away from Alice for a second. "Don't be mean."

"I'm just watching out for you, Bella," he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "And Dad's coming over, B."

Bella's head snapped to Emmett's direction. "What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've dressed decently."

I raked my eyes over Bella's apparel. She was very much decently dressed. She always dressed that way, actually. She had my hoodie on—wait, _my _hoodie? Clothes burglar—a grey Minor Threat shirt underneath and jeans. Not to mention black Chucks that she's been wearing for as long as I've known her.

"It must have slipped my mind," he said. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Bella said, blinking. "Edward."

I turned to her, my lips in a straight line.

"How would you like to meet my dad?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**That was so short. BOO. I wrote that in half an hour. I'm sorry. My mind was… rampant. Stick around. Oh, I'm not done yet. HAHA. -my attempt of an evil laugh**

**I have a brain full of new ideas and you better watch out, readers. This is going to be good. *is very vain LOL***

**And yes, I'm back full-time. Expect a new chapter every week now. Hihi. And school starts soon, too. But that won't stop me. Haha. Okay, thanks for reading. Please review :D**

**~Age of Detour**


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Twenty-One: Hollywood

[5/26/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

I'm so sorry for not updating for two weeks. I just don't have the time in my hands lately. I'm so sorry; I don't know how to apologize any more. Please, stay with me. The story's getting better… I think.

* * *

BPOV

"Mr. Swan," Edward said, standing and reaching his hand out for Charlie to shake. I couldn't help but giggle, seeing Edward's voice quiver for the first time in the presence of my dad. "I'd like to formally introduce myself, I'm Edward Masen."

"Hi, Edward," Charlie said. "Call me Charlie. You're making me feel old."

Edward blushes and silently apologized. "Dad, they call you Mr. Swan in the studio all the time," Emmett said. Charlie snorted and faced his eldest son, rolling his eyes at him. "Hey, Dad." (**a/n: sorry if there was a slight confusion. i realized my mistake when somebody pm-ed me, saying that she was confused on whether Charlie was a cop or a producer. I changed it already. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. :P)**

"Hey, Emmett," Dad said, playing along.

"Oh, Dad, I want… to introduce you to someone, too, if that's alright," Emmett said, gesturing Rosalie over. "Dad, this is Rose. Rose, that's my dad, Charlie."

Rosalie shook Charlie's hand and took her seat. Dad cleared his throat and sat down. "See what Hollywood does to my children?" he said to Emily jokingly. "They're _dating_."

Emily laughed. "Oh, trust me, Charlie," she said, sitting. "Your children have grown so much during the production." Her eyes snapped to me and I give her a sly smile.

Edward looked at me, his face slightly relieved. I laughed, taking his hand and dragging him to take his seat.

"What about Jacob? Is that over?" Dad whispered in my ear. I gave Edward's hand a squeeze and swallowed.

"Yeah, Dad," I said. "He and I weren't getting along. It was best for both of us, Dad—I know how much you liked him."

Charlie nodded. "You didn't tell me you made such good friends, Bells," he said, looking at Edward accusingly. "I'm guessing Edward's a good guy?"

I smiled. "He's a great guy, Dad," I said.

"If he breaks your heart," he said. "I'll break his face for you, alright?" I laughed. "No, seriously, Bells. Edward's a Hollywood guy. You know how they could get… You're just another girl to some of those."

I shook my head, pursing my lips. "Edward's different," I said.

Charlie pressed his lips into a tight line, clearing his throat and sitting upright in her seat. "Make sure he treats you right, okay? If he doesn't…" He shook his head.

"Dad," I said. "Trust me on this one. If there's anybody worth dumping Jake for, it's Edward."

He raised his eyebrow and nodded. "So, Emmett," he said, calling over the table. "What have you been up to?"

Emmett grumbled. "I haven't been home in five months, Dad," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm pretty sure that when I get back, the school is going to fire me." He laughed guiltily.

Charlie glared at him, huffing. "That's not a laughing matter, Emmett," he said. Emmett stopped laughing and looked down. "Why did you even follow your sister to Brentwood?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie. "Dad," I interrupted. "I'm pretty sure you know why." Charlie smiled and shrugged.

Edward brought his lips menacingly close to my ear. "Your Dad reminds me of you, love," he whispered. I shuddered, feeling the goosebumps rise in my arms.

"Why is that?" I replied, my breath ragged.

"Did anybody tell you that you look uncannily like your father?" he asked. I shook his head, feeling his lips graze against my ear with the movement. "Well, you do."

I swallowed. "I'm taking that as a compliment," I said. He laughed, his breath tickling my ear again. He sat back on his chair and looked down at our intertwined hands. "Dad's just a terminal bachelor, but if he wasn't, he'd probably be a ladies man."

Edward chuckled, playing with my fingers. "Is he liking me at all?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"He understands," I said, nodding. "He just thinks of you as the Hollywood boy. He's not that amused."

Edward smiled and kissed my knuckles. "If you tell him that I'm madly and insanely in love with you, maybe he'll change his mind."

I blushed. "Then he should know that I'm madly and insanely in love with you, too," I said, smiling widely.

Edward laughed. "If you tell him that, he'll probably kick my ass."

I laughed. "I know."

* * *

"Good night, everybody!" Emily shouted out of the door of the bistro as the cast exited.

Edward and I were holding hands, walking to his Volvo. We were more than tired and we were both just about ready to fall face flat in bed. Just thinking about the soft mattress makes my back scream for comfort.

Charlie was walking next to me, his hands in his jacket pockets. "When are you going back to LA, Dad?" I asked, pocketing Edward and my hands.

"Uh, I'm actually driving back tomorrow morning," Charlie said. "Why, when are you kids going back to LA?"

"We're flying back tomorrow morning, actually," I said. "Maybe you should just catch the flight with us."

Charlie scrunched his nose and shook his head. "No, that's fine," he said. "I bet you don't want your old man watching every move you make. And I know Emmett wouldn't want me spying on him and his blonde girlfriend." I laughed. "Who would have ever thought that your brother would settle? And you! I'm happy for you and Edward, really."

Edward's attention, momentarily diverted a few seconds ago, looked at Charlie gratefully, his stance evidently relieved. "Thank you, Charlie," he said. "It means so much to me that you would allow me to date your daughter. Parents usually hate me."

I laughed, knowing Edward's odd sense of humor—he wants to surprise people because he thinks it's funny. And he's ridiculously sarcastic. But when I glanced at Dad, he looked almost disappointed.

"He's kidding, Charlie," I said. Charlie sighed, laughing. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"So, I'll see you soon, Bells," Charlie said as we reached his car. I nodded, wetting my lips with his tongue. "Be sure to call me when you land. I would want to know if you and your brother are safe."

"Okay, Dad," I said. "Drive safe."

He smiled and closed the door, then driving out of his spot. "Take care of yourself, Bells!" he called with his windows rolled down.

His car disappeared along the drive within seconds.

Edward tapped my shoulder and I looked up, surprised to have his face so close to mine. His lips pressed softly to mine and I couldn't help but relax against him.

He pulled away, opening his eyes slowly, almost teasingly. "You don't know how much I wanted to do that the whole evening," he said.

"Then why didn't you?" I said, one eyebrow quirked. "It would have been a lot more interesting than it was."

He laughed, flashing me his crooked grin. "How about I take you home?" he said.

I sighed. "Yes, I would like that very much."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of those annoying chimes. Edward seriously has to change his alarm tone. It was freaking annoying—but it woke me up a split second after hearing it.

I looked at his iPhone at the bedside table and groaned. It was six o' clock. Oh god, explain to me why that plane leaves so early? Doesn't defeat the purpose of The Company having its own plane for the actors if it departs before they actually arrive?

Edward muttered something that I failed to hear but shut the phone off, knowing how grumpy he gets when he doesn't wake up at his own time.

"Edward, we need to get ready," I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "The plane leaves at 8:00; it's already 6."

"We still have two hours before the plane leaves," he mumbled against the pillow. "Go back to sleep, Bella."

I huffed impatiently and rolled out of bed, grabbing my pants. I shoved them on and pushed my feet through my dirtied old Chucks in seconds. "Edward, get up," I said, my voice stronger. He just moaned. "I'm serious; get up."

"Bella, you said so yourself: the flight is at 8. Why do we have to get up now? It's only 6. We can get ready in three minutes. See? You're already ready and how long did that take you? Go back to bed, please?"

I snorted. "I know how long you take to fix your hair," I said. "So, you better get a move on if you want to catch that flight." He groaned again.

"Oh, god, you're such a baby," I said, picking his jeans off from the floor and throwing it onto his bear back. The belt hit his skin, and he flinched visibly. "Oops, I'm sorry." I stifled a laugh.

He rolled onto his back, taking his jeans and shrugging them on whilst lying down. "Thank you," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes again. "What, no good morning?"

I smiled, walking to his side of the bed. "Good morning," I said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Please get dressed."

"You're not going to get side-tracked, are you?"

"Not a chance, Masen."

He laughed. "We'll see about that," he said, sitting up and snatching his grey T-shirt from the floor.

"Toss me your blue shirt, will you?" I said. Edward raised his eyebrow at me and passed me the shirt he used two nights before, and I put it on quickly.

"I'm running out of clothes, love," he said, smiling at me knowingly. "And I know you're taking them. Don't you have your own clothes?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I do," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "But yours are much more comfortable. And they're softer, because you've used them a million times. And they smell like you. If there's a store that specialized in making clothes look and smell exactly like yours, I'd probably hole up in there, buying everything in sight. Trust me, Edward, I'd steal your clothes the first chance I get."

"Then you wouldn't know where my Joy Division shirt would be, would you?" he said, testing. "Because it mysteriously disappeared that one night…"

I laughed. "Yeah, I know where it is," I said. "I packed it. It's in my bag. I... might have taken it."

"Ha-ha, very funny," he said, standing up and putting his old Nikes on. "I should probably make some perfume with my scent so that I can spray all your shirts—that way, you won't need to steal my clothes."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked him over for a second and grinned. He was ready; and he was right. He and I could get ready real fast. But judging by how chaotic he and my hair are—like they always are—we're probably going to spend a good half hour in front of the mirror trying to control it - hypothetically speaking. Oh, well, what's the worst that could happen? And... was there ever I time when Edward and I fixed our hair? No, I couldn't recall.

The phone rung and I stopped Edward from running to get it. "When somebody calls, wait for the machine to get it. You might not know if that was some insane stalker who wants to terrorize us," I said. He laughed, leaning against the headboard.

I sat next to him, leaning on his chest with my head right underneath the crook of his neck.

We heard the machine go off, saying my greeting to everyone who calls.

_"Hey, if you're looking for Bella Swan, this isn't her phone. But leave a message after the - ugh, you know what to do."_

We heard that high-pitched beep and the fuzzy reception from the other line.

"_Bella, we need you and Edward down at the Stockton International Airport right now. Uh, there's something that Emily wants to say. Emmett and Rose are already here and so are Jasper and I. She called us directly but she was way too… angry, I think… to call both of you. So, you better get down here unless you want her to freak out. Oh, and the driver would come to your room any minute now to get all your stuff from the apartment. It's a 30-minute drive, so... we expect you here fast. I'll call you again later. And tell Edward that Carlisle called. Somebody from New York—I think the director of his new movie—was saying something about rescheduling? I don't really know, but just tell him to call the director soon. Okay? Okay. Bye." _

I looked at Edward questioningly and he shrugged. "Alice has a lot to say all the time, that's not a surprise," he said, expecting a laugh from me.

I stood up from the bed and huffed. "Wait, what was that crap about the director for your new movie saying something about reschedule?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'll call him later."

"Wait, wait, wait," she said. "Don't tell me you're leaving soon. If you leave sooner than June 22 and I miss your birthday, the Company will have a foot shoved up their business."

"We'll deal with it later," he said, getting up himself. "We need to get down to Stockton soon or Emily's going to have _her _foot up our business. Whatever is her problem right now, I wish we could boycott."

Three raps sounded off at the front door. "I'll get that," I said, walking out of the bedroom and passing by the recently emptied living room - with the exception of the telephone that The Company provided, which would be unplugged when we leave. I opened the door, and just like Alice said, a bulky driver was there, saying that he was going to bring all our stuff down to the car.

I let him in, pointing him to the extra bedroom where we stocked all the stuff we were bringing to LA.

Edward walked out of the bedroom, the phone in his hand.

"Did you just get off the phone?" I asked, approaching him. He rubbed the nape of his neck and bit his lip. "Was that the director?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he said that they don't expect me to be in New York until June 27th." I smiled, more than delighted.

"What's the hold up?" I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around, resting his chin on the slope between my jaw and my shoulder.

"Victoria… isn't in the right state of mind right now and she requested a few days delay," he said, kissing my neck gently.

"What happened to her? Did he mention why?" I asked, reaching my hand back to bury my hands into his perfectly disheveled hair.

"Yeah, he did," he said. I waited for a continuation to his statement but he remained silent.

I cleared my throat. "So? What's up?" I said, prompting him.

He sighed. "Apparently, James—who is, in fact, married to Victoria, by the way—and Victoria aren't getting along lately. So, yesterday, James filed for divorce. Victoria was depressed and everything, so she asked the director for a few days off."

"So she's getting divorced?" I said. He nodded. "You're doing a movie with a single woman who may or may not like you in a way that would threaten me?"

Edward giggled and kissed the back of my head. "You are simply adorable when you're jealous, Bella Swan. And, in case you haven't really noticed, I love you too much to cheat on you. You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I'd be a fool to cheat on _you _with some girl," he said. He buried his face in my hair and said, "What makes me so sure that you're not going to set your eyes on some blonde pretty boy? Or a male model? Or, worse, some boy who looks like he was manufactured in Abercrombie and Fitch?"

I laughed. "I did everything I could to have you, remember? Now why would I waste all that effort on a blonde pretty boy who was manufactured in Abercrombie and Fitch?" I said. "I love you too much, Edward. And getting you was tough work."

I felt his smile against my hair and his slow intake of breath after his laugh. "I love you too, Bella," he said. "And the tough work is definitely... tougher for me than it was for you."

"Ugh," I said, contradicting. "Was not."

"Was, too."

"The… stuff is all at the car already," the driver said, walking through the front door again. Oh, wow, I didn't even notice him go out and he's already back.

"Thank you," I said, taking Edward's hand from my waist. "We'll be right down."

The man nodded and left. "So, we have to settle this thing with Emily—whatever it is, okay? Don't worry about Victoria. Last time I checked, I have Bella Swan waiting for me a couple thousand miles away, and I couldn't be happier," Edward said.

I elbowed him softly in the ribs, spinning around to face him and he feigned pain. "Dude, that's so lame."

He laughed and rolled his eyes, but kissing me quickly before I led him to the door. "Say goodbye to this place," he muttered. "This apartment is the place where we happened. I'm going to miss this."

"Yeah," I said, sighing. "But I bet there are more places we could mark."

"But this was marked first," he said, looking at the terrace a few feet away from us.

"You're an emotional wreck, Edward," I said, laughing. "Okay, if it makes you feel better, I'm thinking about talking Charlie and Emmett in moving here; maybe you should come with us."

"You mean move to Brentwood with you, your brother and your Dad?" he asked. I laughed.

"No, I mean… you can buy your own place here and I live with Emmett and Charlie. It'd be awesome—since we love Brentwood either way—and, to be honest, I've had enough of all the cameras shoved up my face whenever I'm in LA. It'd be a nice place to sort of take a break."

Edward laughed, his chuckle sounding like a low hum. "Love, your only 17; how could you worry about that crap?"

"It comes along with the Hollywood experience," I said with a laugh. "But for now, we have to go. Emily won't be very happy if were late for the flight."

* * *

"What the heck took you so long?" Alice said, whispering to them as we got through the security checkpoint. She eyed Edward and my hands quickly and sighed. "I don't think you should be holding hands so openly in the airport."

"Alice, chill it," Edward said. "It's not like it's LAX. Paparazzi aren't so huge here."

"I think Emily would want to disagree with that," Alice said before Emily spots us walking to where the cast—plus Rosalie and Emmett—sat.

"Edward, Bella!" Emily said, stopping her pacing to approach us. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Uh, we were at the apartment—if it's any consolation, the traffic was bad going here. Apparently a lot of people have flights out of Stockton," Edward defended.

"Well, would you mind explaining this to me?" Emily said, bringing out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. She unfolded it and held the paper in front of us.

It was a screen-capture of a magazine cover from the Internet. It gave me a mini-heartattack just looking at the words in bold.

"_Bella Swan: I'M PREGNANT!" _it shouted. And underneath the text was "_Edward Masen's reaction when he found out that he was the FATHER OF THE CHILD!" _It was so ridiculous. I wanted to laugh at it but the look on Emily's face told me to just shut up.

"Is this true?" Emily said, her nose flaring. "Masen, tell me this isn't true! Do you have any idea—any idea, at all—about how bad this is making The Company look? Bella is only _seventeen,_ Edward. Do you know that you should be ARRESTED for this? Do you?"

Edward flinched. "That isn't true," he said, sounding like he was talking to himself. "If that were true, I would've known! Hell, it says there: 'Edward Masen's reaction when he found out that he was the father of the child'. If I didn't even know that Bella was pregnant, I wouldn't have reacted like the magazine said I did. That is totally false. Bella is not—"

He stopped short, looking at me slowly. I looked back at him, wondering what he wanted me to say.

"You—you're not pregnant, are you?" he said. I bit my tongue, stopping myself from laughing. That was… one of the most peculiar things I have ever heard Edward Masen say in my entire life.

I just shook my head, feeling my cheeks turn red with the energy of choking back the laugh that was forming at the back of my throat.

"Then where the hell did this magazine get this information?" Emily hissed.

I breathed out to roll my eyes and snort. "The magazine made it up so that it could sell copies," I said, matter-of-factly. "You know how desperate some people get just to sell. And since everybody wants to know more about Edward and I, they make a story up just to get people's attention. That doesn't mean it's true."

"That may be so, but that doesn't stop the fact that we _cannot _control the thoughts of this magazine's readers. They might actually buy this load of crap and go, 'Bella Swan is pregnant? No freaking way'. We _cannot _control the readers' opinions and this whole thing is going to blow up if they believe this bull."

"Emily," I said, setting my jaw. "It's not like Edward and I give a crap."

Emily gasped. "You _should _give a crap! This magazine is ruining your image, Bella! You _better _give a crap!"

"Let them think what they want to think!" I said. "If they want to think that Edward and I are getting married tomorrow, then let them think that! That doesn't stop him and me from doing what we do best."

"What _do _you do best?" Emily said. "I hope it has something to do with PR because is one huge mess you have to clean up."

"What do we do best?" I asked. "We deal."

Emily gaped at us, not catching the point. "What the heck?" she said. "What do you 'deal' with, exactly—you two are not making any sense. You better clean this up."

"We don't need to clean anything up," Edward mumbled.

"What, so your just going to deal? Deal with what?" Emily said, exasperated.

"Hollywood."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I am honestly very sorry for not being around to update for two weeks. I just don't have the time in my hands lately. First there's this thing with this team I'm in, then there's some drama about some stuff… I just didn't have time.**

**I'm actually writing this at 2:23 in the morning because it's still summer. There's still two weeks before school starts and I'll be sure to update at least once in my hectic schedule within those two weeks before school starts.**

**I love everybody who reviews, and everybody who reads. **

**So… I suggest you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! *haha lol***

**I love all of my readers mucho!**

**~Age of Detour**


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Only Exception

[5/27/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

EPOV

We watched as the plane descended back to civilization—back to where everything involved cameras and glitz and glamour. I sighed deeply._ Hello, LA._

I felt Bella's eyes on me as I gazed out of the window. I looked at her, smiling. "What are you thinking?" I said. I cursed myself internally. I don't like asking that question to anybody. Especially Bella, who valued her privacy so much.

"I'm thinking that… we're home," she said, breathing in. "But I also think—sort of know, actually—that once we get off this plane and into that airport, flashes are the only things we are going to see. I don't want to deal with that right now. I'm freaking tired and I don't want to deal with those infamous paparazzi right now. Not ever."

"Bella, it was an hour flight," I said. She rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Yeah, I know," she said. "But I hate planes. You _know _I hate planes. No matter if it's first class—make me sit on the toilet in those lavatories and I'm not going to feel any different."

"But don't you like it that I get to sit here with you?" I said, faking offense. She snorted, swatting my arm.

"You could sit with me in the lavatory, you know," she said, sticking her tongue out afterwards.

Everybody started standing and grabbing their stuff from the overhead cabin and we waited for them to finish. Judging by the number of people on the plane—say… 30, since it was The Company's private plane—we'd be out of there as fast as they would.

We didn't have carry-ons. We were out of the plane in no time.

Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it, hard. I squeezed back, knowing that she was expecting what she hated the most. Emily stood in front of us, holding the edges of her—what is that, a trench coat?

LAX had a lot of people; of course it did, it was an airport. Everybody was minding his or her own business—for now. I looked down at Bella and see her biting her lip furiously. I leaned down and kissed her temple.

She was looking around, almost frantically. I couldn't help but ask that one question that I didn't want to ask anybody.

"What are you thinking?" I asked again.

She sighed. "I want to be like these people," she said, looking down. "I want to be able to walk out of the airport freely and… to hold hands with my boyfriend without a crazy lady in a trench coat standing in front of us…"

She paused, running her fingers through her hair and retrieving her Ray Bans from her jacket pocket. She popped them on and licked her lips. She looked up at me, her eyebrows sloping down.

"I want to be normal, Edward," she said. "I have never said that ever before because I love having my life in Hollywood. I like the business and how fun it was—it really was. I meet people and I enjoy their company and all that, but now that I know that it's not worth it anymore… I don't want all this hype. I used to think that I was living the life. I had a good house with my dad and my brother… I had a motorbike-riding prodigy for a boyfriend and a moderately impressive career. But now—now that I have one of the world's most eligible bachelor waiting for me at…at _home,_ I know now that the life I've been living is nothing close to _the life._"

I breathed in slowly, taking everything she said in. She didn't want her awesome life of Hollywood allure for _me._ She wanted to be normal because of all the pressure that she's been getting for _me._ Either I'm the luckiest man on Earth or I'm already dead, seeing everything as the most perfect thing I have ever laid my eyes on.

"You don't have to live this life, you know," I said, looking down at my feet as I padded through the airport. "You can always take a break—_we _can always take a break. We can live in Brentwood like you wanted."

"Edward," she said, smiling up at me. "We have too much responsibilities—That pregnancy rumor being the first. I know that we deal with everything pretty well but Emily had a point. What if my parents read that? What if _your _parents read that? What would they think about us? And Emily _is _right. I'm only 17. If people see that magazine, they're going to think that a 21-year-old knocked up some 17-year-old girl. You don't know how bad that's making _us _look—forget about The Company's image."

I sighed. "My parents need to understand everything that's going on with me," I said. "They're watching me from a distance. They couldn't just hop on a plane and fly over to me, saying stuff like, 'Edward Masen, you are an irresponsible man for impregnating a girl you've known for six months. And how dare you let her cheat on her boyfriend for you sake' and stuff like that. The one time that my mom flew over to me was when I was clearly unemployed and she wanted to help."

"Wait, what are you saying—where do you parents live?" she asked, looking up at me, eyes curious.

"My parents live in New York—I can't believe I have never told you that," I said. "I was born and raised in New York. I only went to LA when I was 16 because some commercial agency thought I was… well, they thought I was some handsome kid." She laughed. "The point is, Carlisle and Esme sent Alice and I to LA when we needed it. They knew what the what consequences are and they know that they have to understand everything that we're going through. Whether or not you're pregnant, they have to understand. If they don't take the news well, they call me in heartbeat. That's how it works with us."

Bella breathed out through her nose. "That's… Wow, your parents are awesome," she said. I laughed. "If Charlie finds that magazine, he will go _berserk._ And not to mention, he would cut your balls in your sleep for doing that to me."

I felt the blood drain out of my face. "Oh, crap, Charlie is going to kill me," I said. "I met him last night and now, he must think that I had gotten his daughter pregnant. I am so screwed."

I looked ahead, seeing the doors of LAX terminal one. There were already a bunch of paparazzi swarming. Emily faced the two of us, still walking forward and panned us over.

"You should stop holding hands," she said, pulling my arm and Bella's arm, making our hands unlink. "The paparazzi are ravenous and you wouldn't want them getting the golden shot. The Company will have to buy that picture from the camera people and that is going cost a lot of money. Oh, and don't answer anything they ask. They're going to want specifics and if you answer vaguely, their just going to fire back with a piece saying stuff about whatever it is you're going to say. So, shut your gob the whole time and you'll be safe."

"Emily, we've dealt with paparazzi before—we know what to do," she said.

"Doesn't seem like it," Emily muttering under her breath, before turning back around. I felt my nose flare and my hand twitch. One day, this woman will pay for everything she's putting Bella and I through.

As we walked out of the airport, the men charged, cameras at hand. I looked down, placing my Ray Bans at the bridge of my nose and stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets.

The questions were… stupid. This is the first time we directly encountered paparazzi and I would have thought they would ask intelligible questions.

"Is it true that you're gay, Edward?" some guy said. I laughed to myself and squeezed my eyes shut. What kind of question is that?

"Are you pregnant, Bella?" another said. I pressed my lips in a straight line and hissed through my teeth. I wanted to punch this guy's face—whoever he was.

"Edward, are you dating Tanya Denali?" one man asked. My head snapped up and I glared at him through my Ray Bans. Even Bella looked to that man's direction then back to me. I looked at her reassuringly, somewhat telling her that Tanya and I never dated _ever._

Emily wedged herself between the throng of men and made a way for Bella and I to walk through to get to the SUV they provided. I looked down, watching where I was going rather than looking at those crazies.

The SUV door opened and I let Bella go ahead, placing my hand at the small of her back to help her in the car. I got in myself, closing the door as soon as I was safely inside. Emily stayed outside for a while and we could faintly here her scolding some of the men for intrusive questions that had no answer to. She got into passenger seat and sighed.

I blinked rapidly, trying to get the image of those huge dSLRs' flashes out of my head. It was nine o' clock and I was in no mood to handle this kind of crap in the morning—let alone in the presence of my girlfriend.

I was looking down, studying the patterns of the rubber that my feet were against, trying to calm my eyes, when I heard quiet sobbing from beside me. My eyes flew to the petite brunette beside me, her face buried in her hands, her shoulders shuddering with sobs.

I looked out the window, making sure that the windows were tinted enough, but the car started moving, losing the men soon enough.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed the crown of her head, shushing Bella out of delirium.

"Bella, those guys are low lives," I said. "You shouldn't let them get to you like that. They're just a bunch of washouts that got a camera for his birthday from his parents last year and thought that he'd do well with it. Don't… Don't cry over them. It's not worth it."

"It's not that," she said. "Some guy asked what could I say about some statement. I didn't speak but I heard what he said when he mentioned the statement that was _allegedly _from… Jacob. He said, according to Jake, that I was just another girl and that he had moved on. I… I couldn't take that kind of crap at nine in the morning. I couldn't take that crap _ever _from some guy, Edward."

"You want me to go back and break that guy's nose?" I said. I heard her laugh around her stuffy nose. "Because I could smash his face for you. And I'll smash his camera, too, if that's what you want—Bella, I don't care about what those guys think. All I care about is _you _right now. I could… shove my fist down his throat if he dare say that kind of garbage to you again. For you, anything."

She sniffed, lifting her head out of her hands. She looked at me intently and smiled, her lips tremble with the ghost of her sobs.

"I love you," she said, her voice about to break for another round of tears.

"I love you, too," I said, hugging her to me again. I kissed her temple and brushed the hair out of her face.

Emily cleared her throat from the passenger seat and fidgeted. "Okay, I'm sorry to break up your intense moment back there, but…" she said, laughing afterwards. I laughed too, almost forgetting that we were attendance to a driver and the woman who didn't necessarily want us together.

"Where are we going?" Bella said, sniffing one more time. "And where's our stuff?"

"Felix and Jane got all your stuff from baggage claim. They're probably on their way to your houses," the driver said. "We're going to Bella's home first, then to Edward's—if that's fine."

"Oh, that reminds me," Bella said. "I have to call Charlie."

Bella pulled her phone out of her back pocket and pressed it to her ear. Bella released herself from me and took my hand instead.

"Hello, Dad?" she said. "Yeah, I'm in LA. When would you get here? That long? Oh, okay. Huh? No, Dad. That… isn't true—Can we talk about it when you get here? Thank you. Bye, Charlie."

"What did he say?" I asked, leaning back on the leather.

"Uh, he said that he's getting here later at eleven," she said, raking her fingers through her hair. "And he heard the thing about the pregnancy rumor on the radio." Emily cussed quietly. "I told him it wasn't true then he went on saying something about lying—and I didn't really catch it. But he wants to talk to us later when he gets home."

I huffed. "Uh, do we really have to go to Bella's first?" I asked the chauffer. "Can't we just go straight to my house, then I'll bring Bella to_ her _house. Bella and I could really use more sleep—waking up at six is a terrible idea."

"No problem," he said.

"Oh, crap, where's my car?" I said. "Did The Company ship it over?"

"Already taken care of," Emily said.

I sighed in relief.

* * *

"Thanks, Emily," I said as I closed the door. She had her window rolled down and she waved, tipping her nonexistent hat. "Thanks…?"

"My name's Lothario," he said, nodding. "Have a good day, Mr. Masen, Ms. Swan."

"You, too, Lothario," Bella said, smiling pleasantly at him. "I'll see you around, Emily. Tell Sam I say hi." She looked down, kicking an invisible rock on the ground.

"I will," Emily said. She says, "Let's go, L," before they drive out of the cul-de-sac.

I faced Bella and grinned. "Who's Sam?" I asked as I open the front door of my house. She walked through, taking a lungful of air and exhaling, eyes closed.

"Emily's husband—I used to get along with him so well since he was… He was Jacob's trainer and manager," she said. I smiled and placed my hands on her waist from behind then kissed her jugular.

"This place doesn't even know us," I said. She placed her hands on top of mine on her waist, humming a familiar song. "I have to tendency to be amazed by you every time."

"Why, what did I do?" she said, turning around to sling her arms around my neck and pulling me down so that she could look at me directly in the eye. I closed the door with my foot and locked it, reaching back.

"You're humming _The Only Exception _by Paramore, right?" I said, brushing the tip of my nose with hers. She laughed, nodding. "If I haven't mentioned, I happen to love Paramore."

Bella rolled her eyes and brushed the tip of her nose with mine, just like how I had. "_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."_

I chuckled. "_But darling, you are the only exception,"_ I sang. She smiled and crushed her lips against mine.

* * *

"Edward," I heard Bella say. My face felt like it was glued to the pillow I was sleeping on. "This is so déjà vu right now."

I laughed against the pillow. "Yeah, I know," I mumbled. "But this time, I don't wake up so I can stay in bed. Just go back to sleep, Bella."

Bella sighed. "You are_ so_ mature," she said sarcastically, tossing me my jeans, just like she had this morning. The belt hit my spine and flinched. So déjà vu. "Get up; it's eleven thirty and Dad wants us over, remember? Get up. He's feeding us lunch, if that makes you feel better."

I rolled over into my back and took my pants, shrugging them on. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. I grabbed the first shirt I saw—which was luckily the blue shirt that Bella had on earlier, technically _my _shirt—and put it on quickly. I looked at Bella, seeing her wearing a navy blue tank top.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, blinking weariness out of my eyes. "Is—is that Alice's? I remember her staying over here that one night where she got stranded."

"I found it in the guest room," she said. "So I'm guessing it's hers—not unless you had a girl over last year and she left her clothes here; in that case, I will burn this."

I smiled, thinking how cute she was going through the drastic possibilities fueled by jealousy. "I don't have girls over, Bella," he said.

She smiled at me and reached across the bed, pushing me over the edge of the bed. I landed on my feet and stood upright, lacing my fingers in my hair and pulling it upwards.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful when you're sleepy?" Bella said, ogling at me. She blushed, looking down. "Okay, that wasn't supposed to come out that way."

I laughed. "No, nobody has ever told me that," I said. "Because nobody has ever seen me sleepy aside from my mom, my dad and Alice."

"You don't need to downplay it, Edward," Bella said. "I know that you have had past girlfriends."

"Yeah, but none of them are Bella Swan," I said. "So, technically, they don't really mean much to me anymore. They were just girls."

"And what does that make me?" Bella said, raising her eyebrow at me.

"You're the only exception."

"And you," she said. "Are a cheese ball."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The song "**_**The Only Exception" **_**was performed by Paramore. All Rights reserved to Paramore and Fueled By Ramen.**

**I actually am a Paramore fan. =)))))) Ahahahah. Okay.**

**I love everybody who reads and I love everybody who reviews more. :)**

**So you gotta review because I love all of you mucho! :***

**~Age Of Detour**


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Behind The Scenes

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Chapter Twenty-Three: I'm Not Going To Cheapen My Relationships By Talking About Them.

~Yes, that's from Elle. ;)

[5/31/10]

Summary: Bella Swan is a young 17-year-old actress who's known for her lead roles in Indie movies. Edward Masen is a 21-year-old actor who's close to unemployed. They stumble upon the roles that would alter their acting career forever. [I suck at summaries. I can't believe I just said 'forever'.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And the "movie" that they'll be in, is not mine either. If it resembles anything (the movie), it's by chance and totally coincidental. Although, this story is dedicated to Robsten. You'd probably guess who Bella is, and who Edward is, and who Jacob is— and it's not Taylor Lautner, btw. But the rest of the characters are not dedicated to the real-life people. Hehe.

* * *

BPOV

"So when you go to New York," I said, watching Edward back out from his driveway. "You're going to visit your parents?"

Edward smiled, nodding. "So that gets one thing off your mind," he said. "I'm going to stay at my parent's and they won't like it very much if I stumble around their house with a girl."

I slapped his arm playfully. "You're so funny, I don't even know how you do it," I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "Would I get to visit some time—you're house in New York, I mean."

"Definitely," he said. "Although, introducing girlfriends to my parents aren't the best thing in the world. It's... embarrassing. But they'd be thrilled to see that I'm not a bum anymore. They're going to love you."

"Wait, does that mean I can fly over to New York whenever I want?" I said, trying to tease him. "Because I can always go there every weekend and say hi."

Edward laughed. "You're going to hop on a plane every week? God knows how much that's going to cost."

I smiled. "Why not?" I said. "You can fly over to me too, you know—which I hope you would… Not unless your director is cut-throat and you're busy sleeping with Victoria, it's fine."

Edward snorted. "Fat chance," he said. "You're still jealous? Seriously? Bella—Victoria is not my type. And if she were, why would I cheat on you? Stop being so insecure. You didn't even tell me who your co-star is. What's his name?"

"Alec York," I said.

"Alec York?" Edward said, sneaking a glance at me. "Doesn't that guy get high on a regular basis—I see the tabloids and Alec York is not a guy you'd want to mess with."

"Alec York happens to be decent," I defended, leaning my back on the leather. "He's just a little rusty sometimes but he fits the roll. The director loves him. He's doing this for the movie."

"Tell him to sober up he wants to co-star with you," Edward said, stifling a chuckle. "How old is he?"

"Um, 19, I think. Yeah, he's 19," I said, nodding. "Why?"

"He's a drug junkie and he's 19?" Edward asked, appalled. "And he's _nineteen?_ I'm older than him?"

I shook my head, smiling to myself. "Edward," I said. "You're not the only one adorable when jealous." He looked at me, and gaped. I waited for him to say something but nothing came out, just a high-pitched breath that sounded like he was got stabbed, struggling for breath.

"I'm not jealous," he said firmly. "I'm just watching out for you."

I nodded, playing along with a "Uh-huh".

"No, I'm serious, Bella," he said, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. "The guy gets high and pounces on you; I wouldn't want that. That would… that would mean that I'm going to fly over the LA and kick his ass."

I laughed. "Okay, Edward, I understand," I said. "You're jealous."

Edward grumbled. "I'm not jealous—you're stubborn," he said, giving me a proud look. "And you were jealous, too."

"Aha! So you _do _admit that you're jealous," I said, crossing my arms in victory. "It's okay to be jealous, you know. It just means that we got something to lose."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he said, looking at me through his peripheral.

I laughed. "It supposed to reassure you," I said. "It's better that we get jealous that to not care at all. And as for your allegations on Alec York pouncing on me, I won't let that happen. My main concern is trying to make him act."

He laughed, reaching over to my side and taking my hand in his. "Being jealous means we got something to lose, huh?" he said. I nodded, tongue sticking out slightly. "Where did you learn all this stuff? You're seventeen."

"I know the proper amount of knowledge when it comes to relationships," I countered. "You just lack." He laughed. "But I learned about that from Emmett. He was a fine ladies man; you have no idea how much I had to put up with all his snooty girlfriends."

"Tell me about you and your brother," he said, starting to rub circles at the back of my hand.

I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering where his curiosity came from. "Well, I grew up with Emmett, which would explain why people think I'm a tomboy," I started. "Mom and Dad got divorced when Emmett and I were young and we lived with Charlie ever since. Renee remarried, but we were fine with it. Phil was a nice guy, although sometimes we wished that Mom would come over to LA every once in a while. She _is _our mom after all."

"Where does your mom live?" Edward asked, a certain level of curiosity already dripping from his tone.

"She lives in Arizona," I said, pursing my lips. "I haven't been to Arizona in a long time. Renee was always the one who flew over to us. Dad wasn't really fond of the idea of Renee bringing Phil, so she didn't. Sometimes I think Charlie isn't over Renee."

There was silence and it was comfortable—it always was. I glanced at him and saw him looking at the road intently.

"Charlie's a good man," he said. "And I'm quite certain that the reason why he's having us over is because he is."

"What do you think he's going to do, call for security when you come in the house?" I said, snorting. "I already told him that the story was bull. If he doesn't buy it, we can explain—that's why we're going."

"But, I met him _last night_," Edward said. "And what if he thinks so badly of me that he changes his mind of letting me date you or something."

"Then I won't care what he says," I said, keeping my chin high. "Edward, trust me. If he makes us stop, I'm going to do something about it."

"I don't want you to start a fight with your father, love," he said, smiling at me. "He'll just think worse of me."

I took a deep shaky breath, biting my lip furiously. "Are we there yet?" I asked, not even bothering to look around; I had no competence for that. My nerves were going to explode on me.

"Yeah," Edward said, lips pressed into a straight line. "Bella, he's your Dad. Even if you were pregnant—and I'm sure you're not"—I laughed—"he has to get it. I… love you, okay? And I won't let anybody make you feel like crap just because of something I've gotten you into."

I smiled. "It sounds like you're cut out for a son, Edward," I said accusingly. He snorted. "I'm kidding. Thank you. Oh, and I love you, too."

He laughed. "Take a deep breath, love," he said, pulling into my Dad's spot. "Coz the show's about to begin." I laughed, unbuckling my seatbelt.

He got out of the car, opened my door for me, and stared at me as I sat. "What?" I asked, looking at his piercing green eyes. "You're looking at me all funny, what?"

Edward sighed. "I'm happy," he said, flashing me his teeth. He gave me space to get out of his car before taking my hand, slipping his fingers in between mine. I realized then that Edward and I were _huge _about the hand-holding thing - which, to be honest, is awesome.

"Are you afraid that he would beat you until you're senseless?" I asked, biting my lip.

He shook his head. "I know he wouldn't do that," he said. "We live in California. This town is full of rumors. We were just in one. He would get the point."

Charlie was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crosses, eyeing us as we walked up his porch. He raised his eyebrow at us, looking at our hands almost sullenly. He sighed, getting out of the way for us to go in.

"Hey, there, Bells," he said. I hugged him quickly, one hand still in Edward's. "Hello, Edward." Edward just smiled with a nod; he looked scared - even if he says he isn't.

"How was the drive, Dad?" I asked. "Five hours on your butt is hard."

He grumbled his version of a laugh, looking down. I could see him glance at my stomach as he looked back up, smiling at me. "It sucked," he said. "But, you know, I had to get back home."

"Why did you drop by Brentwood anyway, Dad?" I said, towing Edward with me as I followed Charlie into the living room. His TV was on, watching _Sixteen Candles _on cable. "If Emmett told you to come over, you shouldn't have listened."

"Emily invited me over," Charlie said. "She told me that filming was over and that she had tons of news to tell me—about the movie, about everything going on there, and, uh, she said a few things about Emmett and you…"

I fidgeted. Charlie sat on his chair, waving us to take ours. I sat down, bringing Edward down with me.

"Emily doesn't really like Bella and I being together, Charlie," Edward said. "Whatever she said would probably be false."

"No, actually, she told me how great company Bella and Emmett are, so that's a good thing," he said, leaning back. "What I didn't understand was what she said about you and Edward."

"Dad, I'm not pregnant," I said, probably jumping into that too quickly. "That magazine was just making it up. If I were pregnant, I would have told you, jumping up and down, telling you that you're going to be a grandfather or something… But I'm not pregnant."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Bells," he said, looking at me knowingly. "She said something about Jacob, too…"

"Dad—"

"Bella, you're _seventeen,_" he said, his tone condescending and emasculating. "Edward, I'm not saying you're a bad guy—because you're not. You actually very decent and I'm taking that your parents raised you very well. And judging by how happy Bella is, I'm guessing that you're a _great _guy—but… How could…"

"Dad," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I know you liked Jacob a lot, but it's not… it's not the way it's supposed to be."

"Charlie, I'm sorry," Edward said.

"I guess I have nothing to do, right?" Charlie said, looking at both of us back and forth. He sighed. "I'm happy for you, really. Jacob didn't deserve that; that's what I thought."

"He knew, by the way," I said, my voice breaking. "He found out."

"What did he say?" Charlie said, his eyes lighting up with interest.

I opened my mouth to speak but Edward answered for me. "He loves Bella, Charlie. I know that. And, Jacob knew that if Bella was happy, he was too. It pains me to think of that everyday. I… _die… _a little inside when I think about what I've put Bella and Jacob through for the duration of… Bella and my involvement. I know Jacob didn't deserve that and I'm sorry."

Charlie breathed in slowly, nodding. "I got to talk to the boy on the phone on my way here," he said, blinking. "He said that he was happy now, just so you know. He's found a nice girl."

I flinched. "That's nice, Dad," I said, smiling. "Do you know who the girl is?"

Charlie laughed. "Of course you'd want to know who the girl is," he said. I smiled. I snuck a glance at Edward and saw him smiling too. "You know her. Her name's Leah Clearwater."

"Leah?" Edward said, shocked.

"Yes," Dad said. "Apparently, they've been friends for a long time before your movie was even being talked about my execs." I nodded, acknowledging the information.

Jacob is dating Leah now? Leah, who verbally abused me in a make-up trailer saying how Jacob was mangled because of my infidelity? Leah and Jacob must've been together _during _and I wouldn't have had an idea. Leah hated my guts and she's dating Jacob? That's… just wrong.

"Have you kids eaten?" Dad said, breaking the silence. I cleared my throat, shaking my head. "Good thing I just ordered pizza. You guys okay with that?"

"We're okay with anything, Charlie," I said. "Thank you, Dad."

"What, for feeding you?" he said, standing up. "I'm your father, Bells. I get to feed you, you know."

"No, Dad—but thank you for that, too," I said, standing up. Edward stood up, too, running a hand through his already tousled hair. "Thank you for… understanding."

Charlie looked down, lips in a tight curved line. "No problem, kiddo."

* * *

Post Production: Month One, Week One, Day Two

"Hello?" a man said at the door. He coughed once. "Does Edward leave here?"

Edward and I were sitting on the couch, my head leaning on his chest as I watch TV. He, on the other had, was not watching TV; he'd rather read _The Lovely Bones _than watch How I Met Your Mother.

I looked at the door, then back to Edward. He finally pried his eyes off the book to look back at me, panic-stricken. "We're screwed," he said. "NO THIS IS NOT EDWARD'S HOUSE, MY NAME IS DAVID."

I snickered. "You're name is David?" I said. He nodded, proud of himself.

"My cover name happens to be David Alexander Humphries."

I laughed. "That's such a fake name," I said. "Why would you need a cover name, anyway? Edward Masen, I must say, is one sexy name."

He raised an eyebrow at me, his lips turning up in to a lecherous smile. "Why, thank you," he said in a failed attempt for a Southern accent. "I actually need it when I check into hotels or book flights. They would ask for my name, I say David Alexander Humphries. Because some girls - and on one occasion, a _boy_ - would actually go to an extent to hop on the same plane as I do, or visit my hotel room—as long as they know the right things to say. Like me name. Which happens to be David Alexander Humphries."

I was about to speak but the man outside shouted again. "EDWARD, I KNOW YOU LIVE HERE. LET ME IN."

I sighed. "Do you want me to check who it is?" I said. He gave me a look saying only one thing: the I-don't-know-if-you-should-because-if-you-do-you-I-might-not-ever-see-you-again-so-I-suggest-you-don't-check look.

I stood up anyway, walking over to the door to look into the hole. I rolled my eyes, looking back at Edward. "It's Felix, David," I said.

"Oh," he replied, straightening up then putting his book down. "Maybe he's going to tell us about the MTV Movie Awards or something."

I opened the door, seeing Felix and all his bulkiness with a manila envelope in his hand. "Who the hell is David?" he asked, coming in and scraping his shoe on the rug.

"Nobody," Edward said. I walked back to the couch, sitting back down, retaining my position. Felix observes us with disgusted grimace before plunking himself on an armchair.

"Okay, so The Company gave me bunch of papers," Felix said, flashing us the manila envelope. "Uh, it says something about the MTV Movie Awards and how you're supposed to show an exclusive sneak peek of the movie. Oh, and you _have _to go, apparently. Because the voting for the nominees just finished and MTV said that you two are, in fact, nominated for Best Kiss. These papers—didn't get to read them closely, by the way—mention a few things about your relationship, so I suggest you look through this real quick. Coz I'm going to need you to sign this."

Edward breathed out, holding his hand out for Felix to place the documents on. Felix yanked the papers out of the envelope, setting them at the palm of Edward's hand. Edward placed it on his lap, and I brushed the hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear, to look down at them, reading over some one the paragraphs.

The three of us sat there in silence as Edward and I read the contract. Every so often, some clause mentions how Edward and I aren't even allowed to kiss even if we win. That's just stupid; it's tradition to kiss.

Edward suddenly stiffened, letting the contract drop on the table between Edward and me, and Felix. Felix followed the paper slowly, his smile wiping free from his face.

"I'm not doing it," he said, shaking his head. I haven't even read the whole thing yet.

"Why not?" Felix said, shocked. "The Company is going to _kill _me. You need to agree to this. If you don't… Even your bums would be fried. You have to sign this contract. MTV _wants _you."

"MTV can want us all they want, but The Company does not control me or Bella," he said, his eyebrows meeting in the middle.

"Why, what did it say?" I said. "I didn't finish reading it."

He swallowed, wetting his lips with his tongue. "It said that we couldn't go to the event as a couple. I think it's stupid. And that thing about not being allowed to kiss on-stage! That's… That's crap. I'm not going to some event if Bella and I aren't allowed to go as we are."

Felix sighed. "Edward, you have to agree with The Company," he said. "If you go as a couple, you're going to set the movie off-course."

"How do we set it off-course?" Edward said, taken aback.

"If you guys break-up before the movie premieres, we're ruined. People aren't going to watch a movie about two exes."

"Felix," Edward said. "Who the hell told you that we're going to break up?"

My eyes flew to him; his serious face couldn't be any more… well, serious. I chill ran down my spine but the shot of heat injected into my veins warmed me up when Edward's eyes met mine, the reassuring smile spreading across his face.

"Tell The Company we're not doing it," Edward said, shaking his head, his grin temporarily gone. "Make Tanya present the clip or something. Let the announcer take the award on our behalf if we win."

"Tanya Denali does not a have a contract that mentions any promotion for the movie," Felix said, shaking his head.

"But I bet she'd love to do the MTV Movie Awards," Edward said. "The woman craves the spotlight. She'd love all the cameras pointed at her. Oh, she'll just adore the attention. Send Tanya over to the MTV Movie Awards. _Anybody _else. Just not Bella and I—I mean, not unless Bella wants to go…" He looked at me, giving me an agonizingly pleading stare.

"I'm not going if you're not," I said, half-forced for Edward. He smiled.

"See?" he said to Felix. "Tell them no—unless they're willing to make Bella and I go… as a couple."

Felix squeezed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb. "No-can-do," he said. "The contract already stated it. You're not allowed to reverse the statement. The Company had an agreement with MTV already."

I looked at Felix, then to Edward, then back at Felix. I wanted to go the MTV Movie Awards, actually… It would be the first time I'd walk the carpet in… nine months, more or less.

"Edward," I whispered to him. He tilted his head a little to hear me. "I want to go… I don't want to hide anymore either, if that's what you're saying, but _babe._ It's the MTV Movie Awards. We should go."

"Are you serious?" he whispered back. I nodded. "But, this is _ridiculous._ The Company is being premature. Why make that agreement with MTV? It's not like we're breaking up—"

"That's the point," I said. "We're not breaking up… Which means that admitting it to the public wouldn't be so hard in a few months. We'd still be together by then anyway, right? Besides, I do not want to cheapen my relationships by talking about them. (**A/n: quote from Kristen Stewart, Elle Magazine: June 2010). **And my relationship with you happens to be the most important. I won't risk cheapening it, Edward."

Edward sighed, looking at Felix. "Okay, we've made up our minds," he said. Felix brought out a pen from his pocket and left the pen on the table before leaning back on the armchair. "We're doing it."

Felix didn't a mini-fist pump before pushing the contract to us then pointing the spots where we should sign.

"Congratulations, Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan," Felix said, trying to fabricate a British accent—is he trying to sound like Alfred from Batman? What the heck? "You are now officially going to the MTV Movie Awards—oh, and it's going to be on June 26. Lucky for Edward, he'd still be here."

Felix stood up and stuffed the documents into his manila envelope, pocketing his pen, too.

"Now, if you will excuse me," he said, still sporting his fake British accent. "I have to jet. I'll see you around."

As soon as he was gone, Edward looked at me intently, his intense green eyes just boring sockets. "What?" I asked, getting self-conscious.

"'I won't cheapen my relationships by talking about them'?" he said. I smiled. "Thank you for that."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Masen," I said, mocking Felix. "Now will you please put your book away and watch How I Met Your Mother with me?"

And with Felix' fake accent, he said, "Why, of course, Ms. Swan."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello readers :P As ya'll can see, I'm sort of updating on random days. ROFL. I guess that's a good thing?**

**Okay, well anyway, REVIEW!**

**Any Kristen lovers out there? Heck yeah! I love Kristen. I quoted her on her interview on Elle Magazine, June 2010 issue. I actually bought that magazine two days ago. Yey! Go buy it! Kristen is awesome.**

**Reviews are like Cheerios. Or Cheetos. Or Nutella. They're awesome. LOL**

**REVIEW!**

**~Age of Detour **


End file.
